Naruto's Interrupted Routine
by lunarflames
Summary: Naruto had no idea how much difference one small diversion from his normal everyday life could change the lives of an entire country. NaruHina.
1. Earning Trust

Everyone already realizes this, but I don't own Naruto or the characters within the Naruto series. If by some odd twist of fate I own some character i make up, then anyone is more than welcome to use them.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1   


The young blonde yawned as the light crept through the glassless window and into his closed eyes, gently urging him to begin his day. He grunted and unwillingly began to stir from his threadbare blanket. The sunlight seemed to just soak into him and warm him like a sunning animal. He tossed the small blanket aside and grinned to himself, knowing that his favorite part of the day was about to begin.   
  
He put on a white t-shirt and his sweatpants, grabbed his blanket and daily clothes, and left through the window. He hopped from rooftop to rooftop, practicing his flipping every leap. He cleared the town and made it past the wall quickly. _"This is where the fun part begins,"_ he thought to himself. He got down in a sprinting stance and took off as fast as he could down his trail, from the grass to the trees, alternating his path every day so that it wouldn't get worn down. He loved seeing the animals before they even managed to hear him.   
  
There was a doe in a small clearing that looked like it had a heart attack from his rather fast fly-by. There was a small fox cub stalking a toad, which he stopped just for a second to watch until it ran to hide again when he heard Naruto's approach. He smiled watching it, then flying down his path until he finally arrived. He made it to his own personal little waterfall. "It isn't very big," he grinned approaching the fall that was only a foot taller than he was, "but it's all mine." He took his time bathing then dried off using his blanket. He twisted all the water out of his blanket and got dressed in his normal clothes with his orange jumpsuit (that's what it looks like to me so deal).   
  
He was fully awake now from the cool, natural shower and began to walk back to his home. He took his time to look at the animals on his way. He saw a young bear cub which he quickly left in case its mother got any ideas about him. He saw the squirrels playing. He saw the same fox kit stuck in a trap. He even saw…. He looked back again realizing what he just saw.   
  
Naruto quickly got angry. The fox demon Kyuubi (Naruto's fox demon sealed inside him) was asleep thankfully, but Kyuubi would have been pissed. Some bastard was trying to hunt it for its fur! They were hunting on HIS trail! They were hunting FOXES on HIS trail! He walked up to the fox. It saw his unhidden approach and began thrashing within the trap. It cringed knowing that death would surely be upon it only for its fur.   
  
Naruto gathered his chakra to his right hand to make it stronger and stronger. His hand began to glow a deep blue and he crushed the trap completely. The fox kit looked at Naruto utterly confused at first, then growled at him, starting to limp away but not looking away from the strange human. He started to leave, but he began to worry a little about the leg. "It's still a young fox, not quite an adult. It probably wouldn't be able to survive with its leg like that…" He meditated for a quick second to appear before Kyuubi. "Wake up you damned fox!" He mentally threw a stone into the sealed cage-like entrance.   
  
The fox demon roared in fury at the insignificant worm on the other side of the seal. "How DARE," the fox demon began fuming at the boy until he saw what the boy saw. He looked at the boy questioningly. _"Humans don't care about us foxes, no matter wh—"_   
  
Naruto growled at Kyuubi. "Give me the scent of the fox, bastard. It should still be being fed by its mother, but it was out hunting. We both know that means it's alone. Do it or one of your own will die." The demon growled gently starting to rebuke the boy. "And don't say it isn't. You may be a demon, but you're still a fox."   
  
Kyuubi looked into the boy's eyes with all his hatred and anger, searching his soul for some ulterior motive. "What's one more death? I'm a demon. The weak shall die… That's the Rule!" He looked through Naruto's eyes at the weak fox kit. He looked at Naruto again. "Know this, you miserable human…" the demon spat with all his hate, "… What happens to this kit is no longer my concern. Are we agreed?"   
  
Naruto looked into the demon's eyes. "We're agreed, now give me your scent so I can stop talking to your sorry ass." He saw a red glow creeping under the cage, then wrapping tight around him, making it almost impossible for him to breathe as his scent was replaced with that of a vulpine. He collapsed inside his mind to recover from the choking grasp of the demon fox, and then left his mind back to reality.   
  
He moved upwind of the fox, staying in open sight and not making any sudden movements. The young kit took in Naruto's scent, confused that it wasn't that of a human, but another fox. It kept growling at him and limped a few steps away before it stumbled onto all fours. Suddenly it felt a hand on its fur. It felt the pressure of being pinned down, but it wasn't a rough pressure.   
  
The kit turned and bit into Naruto's hand. He just looked at it reassuringly though. _"The human hasn't punched me or hurt me… He looks just like a human… but he doesn't act like a human… and he doesn't smell like a human…maybe… maybe he isn't a human?"_ The young kit slowly released his hand, and then cautiously licked it. _"I need his help. I can't live on my own anymore… not until my leg heals anyway."_   
  
Naruto carefully picked up the young kit and took it to his little waterfall. He very carefully washed where the trap had dug into its leg and bit his lip. "I guess there's no other choice. I have to keep my clothes wearable because they're the only set I got!" He looked at his poor blanket and sighed. "I guess there's no other way is there little one. I don't know very much about first aid, so this is just going to have to do." He snapped a small branch in half and laid them next to the fox. "The nights are going to get colder…" He talked to himself as he ripped two small strips from his blanket/towel. He tied the sticks on each side of his leg with the small cloth strips to help keep the kit's bone from moving too much and lessen the pain.   
  
_"I don't know what all this junk is for… but he has honest eyes. Maybe… Maybe I really can trust him until I heal."_ The fox looked at the make-shift splint curiously as the young blonde carefully picked it up. It heard words that it didn't understand, but that was okay, because it felt safe again… for the first time in a good while.   
  
"I don't know how to fix you up better," the boy said while wrapping the fox in his coat, "but I bet I know someone who does." With that, Naruto began to walk, careful not to shake the kit's leg too much on his way to meet the rest of his team for their daily training. 


	2. Accepting Consequences

Everyone already realizes this, but I don't own Naruto or the characters within the Naruto series. If by some odd twist of fate I own some character i make up, then anyone is more than welcome to use them.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2   


He carried the young fox in his arms, unable to run because he didn't want to hurt its leg. He arrived at their usual meeting spot to find Sasuke, Sakura, and even Kakashi there waiting on him. _"I guess I'm later than I thought if Kakashi beat me here."_ He normally would have run up to them and try to greet them with his everyday exuberance, but not today. He couldn't afford to scare the poor kit like that. He looked at the curled up kit reassuringly and laid it down next to the nearest tree. _"Don't worry kid. I'm not abandoning you. But you don't need to be frightened off by that Uchiha kid…and you definitely don't need to be poked at by a girl telling you how cute you are either._   
  
He walked away from the kit a little, and then ran to meet his team. Sasuke noticed the ball of fluff being laid down, but he didn't care to find out what it was. Sakura was too busy trying to flirt with Sasuke to notice it. Kakashi saw the whole thing though. Kakashi just smiled at Naruto as he began to walk towards him alone.   
  
The teacher put on a fake smile as he began to try reasoning with his good-hearted pupil. "Naruto, you know you can't afford it." He noticed Naruto carrying his recently abused blanket/towel with him. "My, My… we really are late today aren't we." Naruto looked right into his teacher's eye (the only one showing). "Look kid, it's a good thought… but you don't have the money, or the time to care for an injured animal. We're not going to haul around an injured animal on our mission today either. And I even picked out this mission especially for you! It can't come with us." He sighed looking at Naruto, who had retreated deep into thought for a moment.   
  
Naruto wasn't sure how to handle this. He had worked hard to earn Kakashi's acknowledgement that he wasn't a child anymore. And he had been the one complaining every single day that the missions didn't even involve any fighting at all. He knew that today was going to be a good one… or at least better than babysitting or walking dogs. He looked down a little while he thought of how he should answer.   
  
Sakura finally noticed Naruto had arrived. "Idiot! You're late again!" She began walking towards the notorious loudmouth. "Even Kakashi beat you here. You should seriously be ashamed of yourself making us wait on you longer than Kakashi." She expected some sort of answer at least, but he just kept looking down. _"Since when does Naruto go into deep thought over anything?"_ She stopped halfway to the teacher and fellow student when she finally saw the curled up fox. She looked at Naruto and Kakashi. "Shhhh!" She did the finger to mouth sign.   
  
She began approaching the sleeping fox silently. She looked almost like she was stalking it. Naruto looked up from his thoughts. He had completely missed her fussing at him, but he saw her stalking something. At first he didn't know what had gotten into her, but as she started to move in on the fox a little faster he realized her target. The fox realized what the human was doing and gave a small cry for help as it tried to limp away. Naruto didn't even realize he had gathered chakra into his feet, but he disappeared and reappeared (from moving so fast) between the girl and the fox.   
  
Sakura got upset that the idiot had gotten in her way. _"If I had a pet fox I would be so much cooler! Ino wouldn't even have a chance at Sasuke anymore!"_ "What did you do that for? It's going to… get… away now." The pink haired youth almost didn't finish her sentence as she saw Naruto's eyes change to Kyuubi's and back. Kakashi stepped in quickly when he saw what the girl had seen.   
  
"Naruto…"   
  
He looked into Kakashi's eye steadily. "I've made my decision, teacher. I… I am sorry. It appears I am keeping it despite your wishes." The young kit noticed that the human-looking creature had stopped them from coming after it. It collapsed next to the tree to rest again. "I need to find Kiba. Please tell me where he is Kakashi."   
  
Kakashi looked back at the young blonde. _"This will either be really good for him or really bad for everyone else… If something happens to that fox Kyuubi will try his damnedest to kill us all."_ He knew the boy wouldn't change his mind. "I will tell you on one condition." He whispered into Naruto's ear. "You are to protect this fox at ALL times… with your life if necessary. Kyuubi is never to see this fox injured, is that understood?"   
  
Naruto looked at Kakashi a little confused, and then screamed with his normal loudmouth exuberance that the team had grown to love about him. "YOU THINK I'D LET SOMETHING HAPPEN TO HIM?" He struck a ninja pose with his kunai. "I swear with my kunai that NOTHING will ever happen to that fox. I, the future Hokage, will protect it with my life!" _"That was so cool! The pose… the words… there's no way Sakura couldn't think I'm cool after seeing that."_ He looked around to see her reaction… and realized she had gone back to flirt with Sasuke and missed the whole thing.   
  
Kakashi grinned down at him. "I'll hold you to that, Naruto. Now, that team is babysitting the former Hokage's grandson today. You know where he lives and you'll find them there. You are excused for today and tomorrow to make sure the fox can recover completely and effectively." Kakashi's grin disappeared as he gave his warning. "But you better pray for the Hokage to save you if I find that fox hasn't gotten the attention it deserved."   
  
Naruto didn't even flinch. _"Idiot. I'm not a kid anymore. This is more important than just goofing off…"_ "I'm sorry about the mission. I'll try not to complain for a little while since it's my fault I missed it." He was really sad that he missed out on one of the few juicier missions they ever get, but he had something more important to take care of. He gently picked up the kit and cradled it close again. "Now, let's go get that leg taken care of." He gently kept it in his arms as he began to walk to the Hokage's house.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay peoples. Here's the deal. we have a character with no determined gender(i think) or name as of yet. That character? the fox. duh! the people that care can leave a suggestion in a review. keep in mind i'm not obligated to use it just because you review ok? laters. 


	3. More Fake Humans?

Everyone already realizes this, but I don't own Naruto or the characters within the Naruto series. If by some odd twist of fate I own some character i make up, then anyone is more than welcome to use them. and thanks for the reviews everyone :) it's nice to know people actually read it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3   


While the village had begun to slowly soften towards Naruto since the exam, he could see the cold stares that they gave the fox as they headed towards their destination. The young kit felt their hatred and growled at the pedestrians. One slightly drunken man picked up a rock and slung it at the fox. Naruto easily caught it with his free hand and crushed it without missing a step. "Come on little buddy. Let's not egg them on." He carefully took the fox and hid the fox kit in his jacket the best he could.   
  
_"Why didn't he run? We foxes can't stand up to those monsters."_ The young kit gratefully hid itself within the warm 'orange fur' that was Naruto's jacket. _"Is he insane? You can't just go waltzing around in the middle of human territory! He's going to get us killed!"_ It sniffed the air as the wind carried a different strong scent… very different from humans. Like an ADD poster-child, curiousity overpowered its growing fear and panic. It poked its head out of the jacket just as Naruto stopped in front of Shino.   
  
_"He doesn't smell like a human either… What's going…"_ The kit could smell bugs crawling all over the place nearby but couldn't see them. _"I'll have to be careful. Apparently this big fox never stepped in a nest before. Those things sting like hell."_ The kit let out a little warning yip to Naruto so he would know to watch out for the bug nest.   
  
Shino looked at the fox kit's head and then back at Naruto. "You realize the village will be furious once word gets out don't you?" Naruto merely nodded his head in agreement. "Fine, fine. Just make sure you understand you have another responsibility now. Kiba's inside."   
  
Naruto thanked Shino for his small but realistic insight that had been made obvious to him again as he approached the door and knocked. A second later Kiba and Akamaru opened the door. "Tch. As much as I'd like a rematch, I'm kind of…" He saw the fox's head sticking out of the jacket. "What's with the wildlife?" He reached forward to let the animal catch his scent. All trainers know that's the first step to keeping an animal calm.   
  
The kit looked at the dog and human confusedly. _"Another fake human! This place is crawling with them!"_ The fox suddenly remembered a similar strange scent. _"This smells almost like… like that four legged monster that chased away mom! Are you one of the monsters that stole my mom? GIVE HER BACK!!"_ The kit growled loudly at Kiba and was about to bite when Naruto stepped back a little. _"Hey!"_ The kit looked up at Naruto a little confused.   
  
"I didn't come here for training advice. I came because he needs some help… and I don't know anything about being a healer. You'd probably know more about it than most the people I know since you've dealt with Akamaru for so long." Naruto noticed Kiba's eyes shift just a little. "Right?"   
  
"Well, the thing is…" Kiba put his hand in front of the fox's nose again. And the little kit tried to bite the ninja's hand again. "He doesn't seem to be very fond of dogs. I can't blame him really. They've been used to hunt foxes for a long time now. Kiba thought for a second and smiled to himself. _"I could just give it a sleeping pill and do it… but She would use any excuse to be with Him. Though I don't know why she chose him of all people." _ Kiba brought Naruto inside to the kitchen. "Wait here. And lay your jacket on the table. Fox on top." (to help keep the kit from laying on a cold surface ;] ). Kiba left the room and began searching the house until he found who he had been searching for.   
  
"Yes Kiba?" She asked him timidly.   
  
_"You really shouldn't be so shy. You should have more confidence in yourself." _ "You have a visitor in the kitchen. I'll finish cleaning up Konohamaru's mess."   
  
She made her way to the kitchen and saw Naruto there with the young fox. She watched him for a second then managed to whisper to herself. _ "Naruto..."_   
  
  
  
  
  
sorry for it being so short everyone. I had to do 4 case studies this week on top of my normal homework. don't worry it's going to be named soon. But just so everyone knows i've decided for behavioral purposes it's going to be a male kit. I am still open for name suggestions, i just haven't had time to think about which ones i like yet. i hope to update the story biweekly :) so you'll see another chapter before the week is over (hopefully ^_^;) Also if this chapter seems too rushed, tell me and i'll work on it some more sometime. like the profile says. advice is cool. i may not take it but if i think it's worth looking into, then i will. 


	4. FINALLY! an appropriate healer!

Everyone already realizes this, but I don't own Naruto or the characters within the Naruto series. If by some odd twist of fate I own some character i make up, then anyone is more than welcome to use them. and thanks for the reviews everyone :) it's nice to know people actually read it.   
  
A word from the author: Hey everyone. Sorry to do that to everyone but i was just wanting people to make sure they got their thoughts in since once the name's down it's staying. ALSO i don't recall who called me out on it but they were right. I did use the word ki instead of chakra. They get a cookie. :) I believe i fixed the ki/chakra problem and that was worth fixing cuz this aint dbz^_^; Also the r rating is because when i finally get into a REAL fight(this chapter barely counts as a fight) i plan on cussing whenever i feel like it as well as being as bloody as i want. better overstated than under. without further ado... the rest of the chappy that i promised.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4   


The young kit's ears folded back against its head as it realized her presence and quickly faced the new presence. _"A human… trying to sneak up on me, eh? The big fox won't let you touch me. You'll never get us!" _The fox gave a little yip to make sure his protector knew about her sneaking up on them.   
  
Hinata gasped as she realized that she had been busted. Naruto looked as she started to fidget with her hands and approach them. "Hello… Naruto… I… You came…" She cleared her throat and collected herself for a second. "You came to see me, Naruto?" She tried hard not to blush as she looked at him without his jacket on (which was a rare sight). She failed and blushed looking at him.   
  
Naruto had never really been completely comfortable in front of her. _"She always acts so weird."_ He looked at her actually wondering if she could help. "I don't really know anything about medicine… annnnd this little kit was stuck in a trap sooo… You know anything about animal medicine? Its leg is hurt but I can't tell how badly."   
  
She blushed as she started approaching the young kit. She looked at it curiously as it began growling louder at her the closer she got. She opened her Byakugen and could tell that it wasn't broken, but the bone was slightly crushed.   
  
_"HOLY CRAP!! HER EYES JUST EXPLODED!!"_ The fox hid its head under the jacket not even pretending to be able to fight the human anymore.   
  
Hinata giggled at the kit's antics, not even realizing it was afraid of her. "What is its…." She blushed furiously as she took a glance to find out what Naruto probably hadn't thought to find out. "…his name?"   
  
Naruto stared blankly at the kit for a second and scratched his head a little. "err… right… his name…. I haven't really—" Hinata whispered to herself but Naruto heard it. "—err… I haven't really told anybody yet…" He smiled to himself because he liked what he had heard. "…Amane"   
  
Hinata couldn't stop her face from blushing further. "I.... I am sorry Naruto... if it were only chipped or broken... i know how to fix those but... I... err... you will need to find another." Hinata looked at the floor feeling guilty for not being able to do anything more. "I'm so worthless that I ca--"   
  
Naruto gave her a small hug. "Thank you Hinata. You've done what you could. And I know where to go from here." He gave her a smile to reassure her. _"You'll show them Hinata. You already showed me. You'll become a great ninja."_   
  
"Naruto..." _ "Thank you Naruto."_ Hinata helped bundle up the kit for yet another walk, despite its unamused attitude.   
  
"Well, let's go... Amane." Naruto took Amane into his arms, noticing it was starting to shiver a little as the temperature began to drop. _ "Only a few hours left till dark and we still haven't gotten you fixed up. Don't worry though, not much longer now. There's nothing the old hag can't fix."_ The duo began maneuvering their way through the streets to what they both knew was the last stop.   
  
The fox looked unhappily at his bigger brother. _ "I'm getting sick of this... I mean sure i'm glad he helped... Meeting the fake humans was nice... but that doesn't fill up my stomach, help my leg, OR get me outta being carted around in this friggin... fur... pouchy... thingy." _ The fox looked at Naruto the whole time, making sure his 'big brother' knew that this had better end soon.   
  
They quickly found themselves at the entrance to the village's office building for ninja missions(i dont know what to call it other than that). Naruto didn't even acknowledge the guards as he entered and headed straight to the Hokage's office. _ "If you just walk in they think you're coming about a job, hehehe."_ He made it to the entrance but this time the guards stopped him.   
  
"What do you want? The Hokage can't be seen talking to the likes of you..." The other guard chimed in his two cents as well. "Yeah! Don't you know that the Hokage is a very busy woman? She can't stop just to play with your new pet. You're not even worth being seen by... someone... like--" The guards looked at the boy noticing that he had clenched his fists. They also saw his eyes slowly narrowing into small slits where his pupils were. "TSUNADE!!" The young looking woman flinched knowing that this would quickly become very painful for the latest pair of guards.   
  
"Not worth being seen... is that how it is?" The young boy's chakra began to twist around him. "I won't let you get away with those words... I'll kill you!!" Naruto charged forward at the two guards.   
  
"Hmph. Blind rage? You may very well be the worst ninja i've ever seen, boy." The first guard met Naruto head on. He punched Naruto in the temple trying to make it a one shot win. His hand went through Naruto's illusion and suddenly there was a tightening vice grip around his throat. Naruto was dragging the man down to his eye level by the guard's throat.   
  
"I'll kill you you parentless bastard!" The other guard had sneaked behind him and started to slice into Naruto's back as the Hokage opened the door.   
  
"NARUTO STOP RIGHT NOW!!" A kunai stopped right at the second guard's throat. Amane's growl could easily be heard as Naruto slid the kunai over the guard's throat making a sharp then cut that didn't even break through the skin. The guard's eyes widened as the naruto he was about to stab disappeared in a small puff of smoke and the first guard crumpled onto the ground.   
  
_"Jesus. If he keeps getting this much better i'll have to start keeping my jounins in town just to keep him and that noisy trio of kids away from here."_ Tsunade sighed to herself and gestured for him to follow her into the room. "fine, fine. come in. Look Naruto, I've already told you. I'm not going to teach you new techniques no matter how many times you-- what's that growling?"   
  
Naruto pulled out his new friend and placed him on the table. He registered the widening of Tsunade's eyes and noticed her retreating to think about everything that might result from his interesting choice of companion. After a few unnerving moments she broke the silence.   
  
"Naruto... you know how this village views foxes ever since... then. You can barely take care of yourself. What makes you think--"   
  
Naruto interrupted her. "What makes you think I'm asking for permission? I needed a healer... not a Hokage... not a friend... not a mother. Hinata and Kiba can't help. I came to you because I had to." He looked at Amane and she could see the determination that the boy was slowly becoming acknowledged for.   
  
She tapped young Amane on the neck and the injured creature went to sleep. _ "Well, that takes care of the growling..."_ She looked at Naruto and couldnt help herself as she started examing Amane, quickly finding the slightly crushed leg. "I see... Where did you--" More growling, but louder was heard this time and she checked the fox to make sure it was still asleep.   
  
Naruto grumbled a little at his stomach and blushed a little as she noticed. Tsunade sighed again and rolled her eyes as she pointed her at her small hidden stach of snacks in the drawer. she was pretty much finished with her thorough examination when she noticed Naruto hadn't gotten any snacks from her stash. He merely answered her confused look with, "One favor is enough for today."   
  
_"His ninja skills aren't the only skills that are growing..."_ "It'll take a while. Why don't you go on home... I'll have fix him up tonight and drop him off tomorrow, ok?" She saw Naruto's look of distrust and realized her mistake_ "I guess I wouldn't trust anyone to deliver the fox either... except maybe Kakashi... maybe."_ "Just wait here then... I'll be a while but just stay here until it's done." She saw his nod and wondered if he would really be able to take care of the fox. The answer she gave herself? _"He's Naruto... of course he can."_   
  
  
  
  
  
I can't believe that little hanger got me that many reviews! i didn't think that many people would actually notice within a day. And the Amane's have it because i dont care to put forth the effort of properly modifying keori. Sorry everyone. but me fixed it. 


	5. Was it a dream?

Everyone already realizes this, but I don't own Naruto or the characters within the Naruto series. If by some odd twist of fate I own some character i make up, then anyone is more than welcome to use them. and thanks for the reviews everyone :) it's nice to know people actually read it.   
  
Chapter 5 

Amane was running… he didn't know where…. But it was pure darkness as far as he could see. His nose smelled the thick heavy scent of blood. It quickly flooded his nose to everything else. A sudden glow or red in the distance and he could see the coat of blood on his legs and bloody tracks left by his paws from his running.   
  
He ran from the blood. He ran away from the scent and closer and closer to the red haze. He got closer and closer until he could make out a small image of black against the reddening background. He saw the faint lump of black turn direction toward him. It wasn't so little anymore. It was getting bigger… _"not bigger… closer."_ He felt the fear building inside of him, slowly trying to paralyze him… he did all that he had ever done his entire life. He ran. He didn't want to go to the blood, but blood was better than a demon.   
  
_"Help me… someone… anyone. …Mom? …Dad? …brother… BROTHER!!!"_ He looked ahead of him and saw the iron gate. He ran through the small holes at the bottom of the iron gate, as sharp claws slid under right behind him to try and catch him. The roar of anger flooded his ears. _"Hate… Anger…"_ those were his last thoughts as he stirred awake.   
  
Amane woke up to the sound of his newfound brother's stomach grumbling much too loudly for his ears to ignore. _"I haven't had a good meal in a while either."_ He padded over to the sleeping ninja and for lack of a more efficient way to do it, the kit bit into Naruto's hand without any regret.   
  
Naruto quickly woke up to several small stabbing pains in his hand. "OW! WHAT THE FU—" Naruto looked at his hand and saw a fox looking right at him with the plainly obvious expression of 'Feed Me.' He felt his own stomach growling at him and looked back at the fox. "I understand, but NEVER… ever wake me up like that again or I'll throw you off the roof." Oddly Amane nodded as if he understood. Then Naruto looked around. It looked like his place… but this wasn't his blanket. It was clean… no rips or tears… and unlike his other blanket this one was actually big enough for a small bed! "Crap! That's two that I owe the old ha—DAMMIT! CUT IT OUT!" Young Amane, his teeth gripped around Naruto's hand again, was tired of waiting around and was getting hungry.   
  
Naruto picked up the eager kit. "First things first… how's that leg of yours? He poked at it a little n gave a few light tugs. Since there wasn't any reaction he just dropped the kit to the floor to see if it favored the leg when it landed. "Good! I'm hungry. You're hungry. No more biting me in the hand… or arm… actually, just don't bite me. Those are today's new rules." He took a moment to consider the best way to quiet their stomachs. _"I'm out of free ramen coupons… and even if I stole it I doubt that Amane would appreciate the unequaled flavor and texture of Ramen. Need to shower… and I'm hungry. Food First!"_ Naruto pounded a fist into his other hand for emphasis. Then out the window they went.   
  
Amane glanced at all the small bushes they were passing… _"This'll be good hunting."_ Amane stalked around the bushes, focusing at the rabbit that was trying to hide underneath. Amane kept looking deeper and deeper into the bushes, checking for the rabbit's escape routes, the slits in his eyes getting narrower and narrower. He began to race after the unsuspecting rabbit, Naruto quickly following behind. Several moments later, the only one left hungry was Naruto. This was when Naruto established the next two rules on the 'to be taught' list: "Food is to be gathered, prepared, and cooked before eating," and "Food is to be shared".   
  
Another rabbit and some berries later, Naruto and Amane began their hike to the shower/waterfall. They took their shower, Amane too, and Naruto began to consider everything that was truly important for his new friend. "We've got you some shelter. We got you food… ya got your own fur… so those are the basics. But we better get you a collar or something so you won't get hunted by 'accident'. It shouldn't be too big, but it needs to be noticeable..." He thought back to what had identified him in his 'younger' days. _"It'll be perfect!"_


	6. For my readers and reviewers

Everyone already realizes this, but I don't own Naruto or the characters within the Naruto series. If by some odd twist of fate I own some character i make up, then anyone is more than welcome to use them. and thanks for the reviews everyone :) it's nice to know people actually read it.   
  
author's notes 

to all of my readers: I was going to give up on the fic due to barely having any time to do everything I needed to do. You should all thank my girlfriend Kathleen E. XXXXXXX (not telling you what the E is for =p)(annnd she's shy about her last name too) for asking me to write more. I am usually a rather unmotivated person, but she always brings out the best in me. I love you baby and I'm glad you got me writing again. :)   
  
liquid fantasy: they'll get together eventually. Relationships are built upon experiences together. I can't just rightly plop them together. But this is gonna be a fairly substantial fic I think… give'em time and a few more encounters and we'll see it come together slowly.   
  
Mip the demon fox: wonderful name. as for the rating I leave it open for the future. I put down R because in the end its gonna be cussing and my better scenes are fight scenes… this fic is really about me learning to write better as far as plot. Maybe later on I'll do a collection of one shots that's nothing but straight battles :) I also fixed the ki thing. I had read dbz fics earlier that day, hehe.   
  
Cdkobasiuk: you're right. They wouldn't say anything about him being a demon so I fixed that. But they would be dismissive and degrading towards him. Naruto would get that upset. Remember when Kakashi gave them the real gennin exam? He does overreact like that, but he does it because he will force his existence to be recognized. If he cant do it through kindness then he will do it by being loud… by causing trouble… even by fighting.   
  
Someone: at least leave something for me to call you please? Kinda cheap to take shots at me anonymously :P as I said before the R is about being overstated rather than under. I don't wanna ruin anyone's perfect little world if it comes to that later in the story. And yes when someone read my English stories in high school I actually got in trouble for demolishing their dreams and making them know that bad things happen to good ppl sometimes. On the brighter side, I was experimenting on how good I was with other viewpoints and I thought a little secion on meeting the beast/bug users of konoha would be fun to do.   
  
Chibi felix: that was just a cheap ploy to get more people to suggest stuff :) as for that short chapter I gave you two that day. So greedy, hehe. But i'm glad you wanted more.


	7. Uzumaki Amane

Everyone already realizes this, but I don't own Naruto or the characters within the Naruto series. If by some odd twist of fate I own some character i make up, then anyone is more than welcome to use them. and thanks for the reviews everyone :) it's nice to know people actually read it.   
  
Chapter 6 

Amane didn't trust the path yet, so he followed his big brother from the sidelines, darting from bush to bush and staying out of view… for the most part. When they got back to Konoha's gates, the young fox looked through the leaves at the humans guarding the gate. Next thing he knew, he was being lifted and stuffed under the orange jumpsuit with only his head poking out. He began wondering on the walk back.   
  
_"They notice me for sure with those cold stares… but they aren't attacking. What's so special about him? They must be scared of him!"_ The young kit regarded his recently adopted big brother with a little pride. _"Well… humans can be dumb sometimes. Maybe they think he's a demon fox?"_ Amane grinned inwardly at that thought. _"Stupid humans…"_   
  
Several minutes after entering the main road inside the city, Amane noticed a square shaped rock tucked against a fence. _"Sneaky lil devils. Can't sneak up on me and My bro though."_ Amane growled at the rock replica and then began biting at it and moving behind it to do more damage. He pounced on it for the 'killshot' when it burst open with a blast of gunpowder. _"WHAT THE HELL?!?!"_ The kit was blown away towards Naruto. _"This won't end well."_ He saw the impact coming… but suddenly he was caught and twirled around once to keep from getting any force impact. Amane took that as his chance to hide from the bad smelling and ear-splitting noise. He climbed into the jacket then poked its head back out after hearing a loud coughs and hacks from using too much gunpowder yet again.   
  
Naruto looked at the overexhuberant children that had dubbed themselves the 'Konohamaru Squad'. _"Awww geez. I don't have time to play with them today."_ "Listen guys… I can't… not today okay?"   
  
Konohamaru (The previous Hokage's grandchild and leader of the group) looked at Naruto almost pitifully, then tried to go for a different approach. "I didn't want to play 'ninja' with you anyway. I was going to challenge you, my rival whom I have high hopes for! But I see you have an attack animal now. I won't let you outdo me. I'll come back another time, and me and my attack animal will wipe the floor with you!" He grinned at Naruto, knowing that this would be one of his many challenges that would easily be defeated. But the grin was because he knew that he would learn something from this encounter someday and become stronger for it. (that always seemed to happen around Naruto with any character, neh?)   
  
_"Well that was easy for once…"_ Naruto just took his luck in stride and continued to the apartment. He didn't quite understand why he had done all these things for the fox. He didn't have extra money just laying around. He was a poor child… usually irresponsible… he had even killed forest animals for food himself. "So why is it that I decided to take care of a fox? Of all the creatures… I chose this one?" He asked himself. Naruto patted Amane's head like an older brother to his younger sibling.   
  
Once they arrived in the apartment, Naruto put the fox on top of the quilt and began rummaging through his older belongings that he kept but no longer used. Amane watched amusedly as small t-shirts with patches cut from them and shoes that had been worn away from lots and lots of running were thrown around in the air. _"I don't know what he's doing, but this is sooooo boring."_ Amane quickly found something to amuse himself with. A shoestring from one of his older pairs of shoes that had busted was laying in front of him. Amane pretended it was a snake and began pouncing on it and chewing it in his mouth to ease the boredom until… _"What the hell is this???"_ Naruto had put his old pair of goggles around Amane's neck and got rid of the slack until it was snugly against his chest/lower neck. _"I don't know what this is but this has DEFINITELY got to go."_ And so for the next hour and a half Amane tried everything within his power to get the goggles off of him while Naruto watched amusedly.   
  
Lunch Time   
  
"Well Amane, it's time to find out if you're a part of the Uzumake clan or not. This is it! The moment of truth!" A bowl of half bowl of hot ramen was placed in front of his own bowl. "Dig in!" Naruto took his time and savored every mouthful at first. Then, once his taste buds had gotten used to the ramen he wolfed the rest of his bowl down.   
  
Amane on the other hand, was more cautious. He dipped his paw in it and brought a small taste of the soup to his mouth. _"Weird… not bad… just a lil… different."_ At that the kit began eating(lapping?) up the ramen until his was all gone. His older brother looked at him and smiled.   
  
"Welcome to the Uzumaki clan." Naruto was truly happy. Sure it wasn't as good as having actual family. But all he had known his whole life was surviving on his own. Now he had family. A lot weirder than most families for sure, but it still counted. Because he was no longer alone.   
  
I know it's been a while and i've been past due on updating. Truth be known... I'm a little lazy ; OK OK! i'm a LOT lazy. But to compensate for it I'm trying to work into an actual plot so it can be action as well as general genre. I've figured out how i'm gonna start the actual plot, but i'm not quite sure how to get to the starting point. i think i can do it after one more chapter of general. and yes i know this chapter is short for the time that i've had to do it. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! hides under a cardboard box like i do in metal gear


	8. A Promise Unfulfilled

Chapter 7

Naruto noticed that the fox was still looking around the room after lunch. "Ahhh, that's right. Sorry bout that. I hope you're ready for it, cuz here we go Amane, the 'grand tour'!" Naruto grinned and picked up the fox placing him at the front door. The young fox just looked at him confusedly but understood the 'follow me and pretend like you understand' concept.

Naruto pointed at the door. "That... is the door but we don't go out there anymore. Not since my neighbor put some kinda jutsu on it... it burns my hand when I touch it, but nobody else seems to be affected." Naruto scratched his head a little and paused in thought for a second, then disregarded the small problem again. Amane followed Naruto's footsteps, occasionally pouncing on his feet to try and get him to play.

Next, Naruto guided Amane to the kitchen. "Stove's busted except for one burner, but the microwave works." He looked at Amane shifting through the trash, looking for something to play with. "What? It's not like I can afford this stuff. I take what people toss out." Amane shook his head a little to get rid of a pesky fly. Naruto took it as a sign of being unimpressed. "So what if it's not top notch. It works well enough." Naruto smiled to himself. "How many genins can say they make it on their own?"

"And this is a very, Very important room Amane... the bathroom." Naruto began enjoying himself. He finally had someone to talk to, even if it wasn't important and they didn't understand. "This is it. The place where we do the 3 S's. although right now it's only 2 S's, but I'll end up doing that 3'rd S when the time comes.

Naruto picked up Amane who had finally found some entertainment in a milk carton(in the hallway) with a picture of a missing nin on the back. "Nope. No toys here. This'll be the place with toys." Amane followed Naruto still pouncing around the place looking for his own personal playground until he saw the ever familiar floor mat with the newly acquired blanket(gift from tsunade, remember?). Near the mat was a framed picture. It was of him with his teacher, Iruka. He was the first person to accept Naruto... Demon and all. The closest thing to a father figure he had, really. Amane noticed Naruto staring at the picture and sat in front of it, studying the picture curiously. Naruto just looked at the picture a few moments, recalling his best moments with the person who accepted him. Amane didn't understand why, but he was intelligent enough to know that this picture was important. They spent several minutes together just looking at the picture, until Naruto broke the silence with his world-rocking realization... "It's Training Time!!!" Naruto punched his hand into his palm. "Come on Amane, time to get stronger!"

He picked up the fox and brought it to the roof, dropped it, and took off to the other roof and stopped just before his next jump. _"duh!"_ He looked back at Amane, "Come on! We gotta get moving! Get the lead out!"

Amane looked at him confusedly, not understanding why they were leaving when the apartment looked like a great place to play around in. He looked up as Naruto appeared in front of him. "Okay little bro, guess we start with the basics... Roof Jumping." He picked up the confused kit and pointed in the direction they needed to go. "That's the general idea." He then proceeded to chunk the kit into the air and onto the next roof. _"WHAT THE HELL DID HE DO THAT FOR?"_

================several chunks later=======================

Naruto pointed to the next roof and Amane ran and leapt across it, not wanting to be thrown half-hazardly again. He grinned in success and leapt across the gap, giving Amane a small pat on the head and a little encouragement. "maybe training him won't be so hard after all.

They finished leaping out of Konoha and ran non-trackably towards Naruto's special showering area. "This training sucks the most.... It's the dumbest... least encouraging... most boring... utterly wasteful training there is... which is why it MUST be good for me." _'But it's what I need to work on the absolute most...' _and with that thought in mind, Naruto began walking on top of the small pool/waterfall and began several taijutsu routines. He began punching and kicking the air... falling in the water most of the time when he ended up relying on one leg... cursing and pushing himself harder and harder. _'Focus every hit...Don't think about the chakra... Concentrate on the... **Glub Glub**... Out of the water... think of the fight... make every hit count...make the surroundings fade out...eyes on the opponent' _He trained this way until night began to surround him and his body was thoroughly worn out of chakra. He lay there panting out of exhaustion, his eyes slowly beginning to close until he heard a voice or pure strength and malice make his mind shake.

"**You have 3 seconds until you've broken your promise, Boy."** The voice spoke again just seconds later. **"Too Late." **The voice became a booming snarl of a laugh.

"What promise? I haven't broken any.... AMANE!!" His eyes shot open and looked around only to see the surrounding darkness...


	9. Dealing with the Devil

Dealing with the Devil 

Amane didn't understand how his brother did it, but he watched as his brother literally walked on top of the water. _"If my brother can do it, then so can I!"_ Amane got next to the water and took his first step, with his pad barely touching the water... slooooowly starting to put weight onto it.... _"It didn't sink! Eat that big brother. I can do Anything you can."_ He took his next step barely placing his paw onto the water, then slooowly starting to put more weight onto it when all the sudden his first paw jerked suddenly and the front half of his body fell in. _"What the hell??"_ He lifted his body out of the water and his face came eye to eye with the head of a large snapping turtle. _"So I just have to make sure I step on turtle shells..." _He watched Naruto leaping around the small pond throwing his warmup punches. _ "There's no way there's that many turtles in this tiny pond..."_ Amane was snapped out of his intellectual approach to Chakra by the snapping turtle quickly onto his extra fur around his neck(younger foxes have that like dogs do I think). Amane began trying to claw it off and scrape it off against a rock but it only made it hurt even more!

He yelped in pain and ran away not knowing what else to do (he's just a kid, kid's aren't exactly well composed while experiencing pain). Night was falling as the fox shot out of the bushes and found himself facing the back of a human.(3 seconds....) The dark chakra wrapped around the figure in a dangerous embrace. And suddenly the figure turned his eyes towards Amane. The young kit looked at the dark figure with true horror as it raised a kunai, then threw it at the young kit. The last thing the fox's right eye saw was the evil eyes of the ninja... that had swirling holes in his eyes... _"Brother! Save me!"_ was the last thought the young fox had before passing out in pain with his eyes wide open.

========================annnnd back to Naruto===============

"**Poor, Pitiful Child... You broke your promise. As I recall you swore on your kunai to protect that little, defenseless kit. Didn't you?**" Naruto stood inside his mind in front of the gate in silence. The realization hit him like a punch from Lee... He had failed... He looked at his kunai in real life and threw it into the ground. "I swore on a kunai, and I failed on a kunai." In his mind he looked right at the Fox. "But, I'm not going to let that stop me, Kyuubi. Tell me where he is... and I will swear on my life that he will survive."

The Fox Demon was actually surprised. This was an entirely new game they were about to play. There was no more little potshots to pride. **"Are you truly willing to pay the price if you fail again, Child?"** Naruto looked into the evil, purely chaotic eyes in front of him. **"Knowing that if you fail, You'll have to open this gate and surrender your body and soul to me to do with as I wish? Knowing of my pure hatred for this Konoha that you struggle daily to protect in your own way?** Naruto nodded his head and spoke forcefully in the face of the demon, right in front of the bars where the fox had only to let his claws slide through to be rid of him forever. "I won't take back my words, that is my way of the ninja."


	10. The Ante

**"The Ante"**

"**Alright, child... this is what it boils down to. You can find him but you have to give a small piece of your body to me to do it." **He saw Naruto about to object. and quickly intervened. **"Shut up child or this bet will not be any fun. Your ante is to give me... an eye. With that, you will be able to find your oh so 'precious' brother that you managed to lose so quickly. My ante is to enhance that eyeso that it will allow you a direct connection to that fox... and to me. Him through his eyesight... and me through a portion of my chakra... meager to myself but to you it would be.... Rather substantial. Remember brat. When it dies, your body belongs to me!** Naruto looked right back into the fox's evil eyes. "And when Amane lives... you... will grant me One favor of my choosing."

"**WHAT?!? FOOLISH BRAT, DO YOU THINK I WOULD LEAVE THAT MUCH ROOM FOR YOU TO—"**Naruto interrupted him speaking just as loudly as the angered demon."I wagered my life AND my village. It's time for you to wake up and see Everything that I wagered ya Damn Fox." Kyuubi growled in fury, knowing that what he said was true, but not thinking the boy would have realized it. **"Very well Brat, You won't make it anyway! **The fox roared triumphantly as Naruto fell to his knees in the real world.

Clutching his left eye in pain as a searing and stabbing sensation flooded his nerves, he clawed his fingers into the dirt to help deal with the pain. The thin lines on the side of his face became a darker, more apparent red (NOT growing, just becoming more pronounced). He opened his altered eye and immediately recognized where the kit was. More importantly, he saw the dark figure with chakra wrapping around him... approaching the young kit with a kunai in hand. "SHIT!" Naruto crouched low to the ground and didn't even bother taking to the trees, because it would only slow him down. He felt the fox's chakra flowing into his feet, pushing him faster and faster, imagining to himself later on that this might be what Lee felt like when he ran circles around Gaara. Trees flew into and past his field of vision... animals could only watch as they saw a human go screaming past them. _'Faster... quicker...He's almost there! I have to go FASTER!!' _** "HAHAHAHA, better hurry child... it seems you might lose yet another member of your family,"** the fox mocked at Naruto. _'You heard him legs...get going... or we will have lost a precious someone... go...Go... WHAT'S HOLDING ME BACK?!?_

Suddenly as if his whole body were screaming in desperation, he began going faster than he had ever gone... and even faster than he had ever seen... his eyes hadn't been used to that speed and tree limbs, thick and thin, strong and weak tried to hold him back. His body didn't even care as he barreled through all of them, snapping them easily and not slowing down. He left a trail that later the people of the town would dub 'the Path of the Demon'.

He broke out of the last set of trees and into the final clearing, the kunai leaving the hand of the figure that suddenly saw the newcomer. He watched the blonde boy block the path as kunai imbedded itself deep into his shoulder. His Blood tried to slowly escape and soak into his jacket. The spirals of chakra slowly ebbed away and disappeared from the dark haired boy. His Sharingen stopped spinning and the last thought the surviving Uchiha had was _'This is Naruto?? This is dead last?'_ before a palm landed on his chest and threw him several yards back, and imprinted him into a tree, knocking him to the ground unconscious.

Naruto cradled Amane close to his chest, leaving the dagger in but holding the kit so that it didn't even move. He sped towards the gate and shouted to the guards through the wall "MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO! I AM TO BECOME THE NEXT HOKAGE!! OPEN THIS GATE NOW, OR I SWEAR TO YOU KONOHA WILL FALL UPON A WRATH THAT HAS BEEN CAGED AWAY AND HIDDEN FOR 13 YEARS!!" (not sure on the year number, but it was describing the times of Kyuubi's assaults upon Konoha) _'Baa-san will kill me for this.' _ The gate opened enough for two people to pass through, one guard attempted to block the entryway, but before the other could fill in the gap, all that remained in front of them was dust, as Naruto had already flown past them, looking for a particular house.

Three intersections later, he arrived in front of the door and pushed on it, cracking it off from the hinges. A large dog looked at Naruto and growled, until it saw Naruto's left eye... and hid in the corner cringing. A smaller dog upstairs began barking and the ninjas guarding the gate approached him from behind with weapons drawn as the Mother, Father, and Son came down the stairs ready to kill the intruder. Kiba was the first to notice the strong scent of a fox, and just dropped his weapon upon seeing the eye. Naruto walked right up to Kiba's parents and stated without turning around. "This fox Must live... or you will have more than just nightmares about this eye." The guards kept approaching closer from behind, extremely cautiously until Naruto turned his head to face them. They looked into his fiery colored, slitted eye and dared not approach another step.

Author's notes: Okay, that's all you get for at LEAST this week. MWUAHAHA. So whatcha think? Does it rock? Does it suck a big one? Leave your thoughts peepz. And if they're negative thoughts... ï then please at least make them constructive.


	11. Author's Explanations

**To my confused and excited readers:**

Eadha Ohn: I'm not quite sure which part ur asking what happened, but heres the rundown: naruto went out training and amane ended up getting lost while naruto focused too much on training and not enough on his new friend. Fox went round the forest trying to scrape the turtle that had attatched itself to his neck and ran into Sasuke. Sasuke was practicing his chakra and miscellaneous ninja skills and decided to lodge a kunai into the fox's eye. Naruto made a deal with Kyuubi to find the kit and save its life. He wagered control of his body against an unnamed favor to rescue the kit. He rescued it, shoved sasuke into a tree (probably woulda done more but his lil buddy was in the red zone) then ran to the gate. He used a loud verbal threat at the gates so that the fox wouldn't get jarred around from jumping over. They opened it and he immediately ran to kiba's house. The guards chased behind him and quickly caught up, they saw that one of his eyes had changed to a very Kyuubi-ish fox eye(that's what he used to find amane, it let him see through amane's good eye) they dropped their weapons and naruto threatened in front of all of them that they reeaalllly needed to fix the fox up or something bad was gonna happen. Annnd that's the quickest lil summary I can spurt out about it.

Tiffyki: sorry bout the cliffy, but that's how my mind works, which is why I've actually been managing to update it a lot the past few days. At first I tried to go by longer chapters trying to involve all or most of the day, but then I realized(after that long drought of no writing) that my mind didn't work like that. So each chapter will consist of one event... maybe two. But I'll try and make sure that every update is worthwhile! J erm... except maybe this one... I doubt you guys like these parts as much as the story updates, lol.

Dragon Man 180 and Chibified Kitsunes: Don't you worry, the lil favor has already been decided on in my mind and I guarantee you'll all LOVE it, muahaha. As for why Sasuke did it... well... he'll get a chance to explain his actions, don't you worry.

Chibified Kitsunes: About the attitude, you saw in the very first episode of Naruto, right? The adults and higher level ninjas all frowned upon him. Not on that but they never took anything he said seriously, especially since he was always pulling pranks on the village. He approached with a threat in recent chapters because he was dealing with very large consequences on this bet. If he loses the fox gets free reign of his body and the entire village would probably get massacred. Naruto also showed that even though it was a threat, it wasn't personal. he tried to explain that they were going to face the fox's wrath, not his. Erm... in not so many words that is ;

Thank you to everyone who actually reads this. I wasn't going to do anything today but I saw 7 new reviews when I woke up and I so much didn't expect that, lol. So um... I guess I'm trying to force myself to write some every day now, that doesn't mean u'll get a chapter everyday, but I'm trying to keep a constant chain of events going... which is good news!

The truth of the matter though... is that I broke up with my girlfriend of nearly three years, yesterday. Lucky for you that I'm not going into details but writing helps me not think about it. Cya next review ï


	12. Bet's Conclusion

Bet's Conclusion

Naruto laid his newest family member onto the momentarily clean table. He pulled out his kunai, making the people around him a little more nervous. He tossed it to Kiba's father (not throw, toss) and stepped away from the table, moving back against the wall.

As the shock wore off, Kiba's father began to understand a little of what was going on. He understood that this fox was in a very bad situation. He understood that it was now bleeding onto his once clean table, and he understood that this little brat had threatened him... a jounin. "I only work on dogs, boy." He looked right into Naruto's eyes, getting ready to assume superiority over such a cocky little brat, then began to shake a little as he finally took in the horror that was a true fox's eye... slitted down the middle and a blazing red.

"That's bullshit! I know animals come in here all the time for surgery! You WILL keep this fox alive! I'll even pay you for your services as much as I can! This HAS to be done!"

"NARUTO!" Naruto cringed knowing too well who that voice belonged to. "What has gotten into you? First of all you interrupted my drinking with Jaraiya, who was paying. Second of all you are causing way too much noise. And to top it all off you barged through gate security and into a private home! Now what is going on?!"

Naruto began to worry a bit and thought hard on how to make this less annoying to her. He adjusted his ninja headband to cover the eye that everyone was staring at and turned to face her. "I need some help... again..." He looked at his little brother laying there on the table. "Sasuke attacked Amane. I had to run to get here to get treated but nobody is fixing him, and I can't let him die or... or...something really bad will happen!" His one eye was looking at her showing her as much honesty and need as he could. But unfortunately, one eye wasn't enough.

"Quit the Kakashi impersonation and tell me Exactly what's going to happen. Now..." she waited impatiently to hear the boy's excuse but he didn't answer her. She started to become angry and was getting ready to lecture him when he raised his headband back up. She gasped when she saw it and quickly went to see to the animal, with Kiba's parents assisting her. "I expect a complete explanation afterwards. Until then, take a seat." She held her hand out expectantly towards the animal trainer and snapped them back to the task at hand. "Scalpel!" _'God this is going to be a lonnnng night'_ She carefully cleaned the blood out of the eye area and noticed that it was a lot less than it should be. She also noticed that for some reason, the kit's body was performing perfectly throughout the entire procedure. No complications... blood vessels and nerves... even the actual eye... it all performed perfectly for healing. _'Interesting... not enough to prove it yet... but this might be an even more amazing creature than even Naruto realizes._

Kiba just looked at Naruto, then back at the fox, then back at Naruto. Naruto watched nervously as his only family went under the knife. The ANBU guards went back to the gate to resecure it. And that's how the long night proceeded.

The sun set and rose again before Tsunade finally was able to hand Naruto the young kit. The blonde child stirred in his seat and cradled the sleeping fox closer against his body, feeling the fox breathing deeply. "Thank you... granny Tsunade" He smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I guess you'll be wanting that explanation now..." He scratched the back of his head wondering where to begin.


	13. A Little Chat

Naruto was dodging Tsunade for all he was worth while he ran away. He knew she was really playing around with him, but it was fun. Hardly anyone played with him. He enjoyed the small taunts they threw at each other and besides... the old hag probably needed the exercise after sitting around at a desk for so long every day (a/n: hehe). He was truly enjoying himself, dodging while carrying the sluggish kit. Tsunade had to pull her punch back when they neared the bridge. Naruto had stopped. More importantly, Amane had started growling loudly at Sasuke.

"_That fox should still be asleep for another 6 hours at least!"_ Tsunade grimaced slightly to herself. _"That doesn't prove anything... not yet anyways._" She cleared her throat and returned to the matter at hand. "Naruto? When do you plan on giving me your explanation? The hokage can't be chasing around a prankster all day after all." She smiled at the blonde child who had completely changed her life. The blonde pointed at Sasuke.

"There's the bastard." He felt his anger rising and tried hard to keep his chakra from channeling through his body. "He's the one that hurt my brother!" He balled up his fist until he felt a firm hand gripping his shoulder.

"That's enough, Naruto." Tsunade exhaled an annoyed sigh. _"Of course it couldn't be some stupid villager... it just had to be a teammate... this is going to be one great big pain in the—" _Naruto's eyes met hers and she knew that something would have to be done. She approached the Uchiha heir and cleared her throat. "Shall we take a walk?" Sasuke just nodded lightly, not understanding what this was about. Naruto's eye didn't leave Sasuke's until Tsunade began their little walk, walking between the two of them. Sakura just watched them walk off with no explanation at all, but she knew better than to question the hokage.

a quarter mile or so further down the road

"So, now that we have no bystanders, eavesdroppers, or distractions, why don't we sort this mishap out..." She looked at Naruto. "The best way to go through this is to explain everything that happened from the accuser's side." Sasuke just listened, still not quite sure what was going on until he saw the red ball of fluff in Naruto's hands. _"...of all the foxes in the woods..."_

Naruto gladly voiced his side of the story. "I was minding my own business practicing when..._'DAMMIT! I cant tell him about the eye...something close to the truth...close to the truth... close to the... ah-ha!'_ I noticed that Amane had run off. So I went to go find him and when I finally saw him _'Using that forbidden chakra!'_, sasuke was using him for target practice! He took out Amane's eye! _'AND MINE!!'_ so I punched him into a tree, grabbed my brother and took him to kiba's place. I saw their adult dog back in school when it came to pick up Kiba. It has an eyepatch too so surely they knew how to fix it.

"Okay." Tsunade nodded in understanding. "We get the picture. Sasuke... You heard him, so now it's your chance to explain what happened."

"I was training... target practice... I heard an animal in the bushes and hunting is a perfectly acceptable way to hone weapon skills. I saw a fox head come out. Killing foxes is even supported by the villagers." He glanced out the corner of his eye and saw both of his fellow walkers disliked that last comment. "So I decided to use it for target practice. If he had looked closer after his pet then this whole incident could have been avoided." Sasuke smirked at the dropout. _'You got nothing, you dumbass'_

"But I even had him wear my goggles around his neck!" Naruto growled looking right at his teammate.

"Which could have been stolen from any trash heap in town!" Sasuke growled right back at him.

Tsunade stomped her foot, cracking the ground between them. They quickly remembered their places and went back to their respective sides of her while she started to walk them back. "Very well... this will cause a lot of trouble for me. Go back to your team and I will find a way to deal with this matter later today." After they were dismissed the two found their walk had circled right back to the bridge. She left them there with an utterly confused Sakura, waiting on their late instructor (which did not go unnoticed by the hokage).


	14. Explanations

**Explanations**

Only 10 minutes after Tsunade left, Kakashi showed up. Naruto and Sakura pointed the finger and began to rant at his tardiness. Naruto stopped short though. '_What are you doing here? Normally you're at least half an hour later than this?_'

Kakashi looked at his group. He rubbed the back of his head with his smile behind his mask. '_They need something to smile about today. Might as well toss them a bone.'_ "Tsunade seems to have cau.... Erm... I didn't get as lost today." His three genins smirked a little. Alright everyone, let's get a little training done." And thus began his long day. They trained their chakra control mostly, for Sasuke's and Naruto's benefit. Kakashi sighed inwardly as his thoughts strayed. '_How am I supposed to train her... she just doesn't excel. Every stamina excersize she whines the whole time and doesn't make the necessary progress...'_ The day passed while Naruto never let little Amane leave his sight. If either of his teammates seemed to even look at it curiously, Naruto would press them Hard during the exercise to make them worry more about their training than his little brother. The day passed and eventually their training wound down to a close.

"Naruto, You're staying. I need a few words with you." He had seen the eyepatch easily even though it blended well with the kit's fur coat. "I warned you didn't I? You swore on your kunai and I even have two witnesses seeing as how you made your little show in front of Sakura and Sasuke." He looked at his young student disapprovingly.

"What?!? I FIXED the PROBLEM ok? And you're right. I did swear on my kunai. That's why I didn't use one. I cant use that anymore... I promised." _'He is our teacher... but I don't know. Well, I mean... if anyone needed to know then I would guess it would definitely be him. He's a genius after all. WAIT A MINUTE!! Since When did I start relying on others?' '**Since you found a little brother that you swore to protect...'**_ the powerful voice inside of him boomed, reminding him of his failure as it had done to him all day long.

Naruto looked at his teacher, debating on what to tell and not to tell. Kakashi caught the conflict showing in Naruto's eye. "All of the truth if you don't mind... and to make it easy on you, we can start off with your latest change in fashion sense." He smiled underneath his mask and gave a small poke at the leave symbol slanted down his forehead and over his eye. "Don't get me wrong. I love the style myself." Naruto flinched a little. But an offer was made that he couldn't refuse. "We can even discuss it over ramen." Naruto slowly but surely caved in after that point and found himself walking beside his instructor, looking like he was about to be scolded.

"I didn't pay attention. I was too caught up in my chakra training and something happened that scared off Amane. I...." Naruto looked at the dirt and sighed heavily, then looked around to make sure there were no eavesdroppers. Then he pulled Kakashi's head down to his level and whispered quietly. "That damn furball inside of me... it told me something bad was going to happen." Kakashi's head raised back up.

'_Why would one of the most powerful demons in existence help out Naruto??' _Kakashi began listening to events very thoroughly from this point on.

"So I kinda made a deal with it."

"Come again? Did you just say that you made a deal? With a demon?" Kakashi stopped walking. "Perhaps we should finish this discussion out here in private instead of at the shop... but don't worry kid, you'll get your ramen."

Naruto nodded. "It said that it'd tell me where the Amane was. It told me that it would give me back my brother but that if I didn't recover it in time that I would have to take off the seal on the gate its trapped behind." He saw Kakashi pale very noticeably.

"NARUTO! YOU... YOU..." the instructor started rubbing his temples. "Okay... so you endangered all of Konoha for your... brother? Naruto, it's not even human. It's a fox." He sighed. "Okay. I won't interrupt again until I've heard everything. Please continue."

Naruto continued his story. "I agreed. And he is my brother. He's the only family I got... I won't let anyone take him away from me. Ever. But the damn furball. He did something to my eye. So that I can see anything that Amane sees." He raised the forehead protector back up and Kakashi froze. His breathing stopped for a good while and his forehead began to sweat as he relived the memory. The tails tearing apart trees easily. The destruction and pure chaos the amazing demon had caused. He was looking right into one of the Nine Tail's eyes. Any survivor would be horrified.

"I... see..." Kakashi slowly regained his composure. He could see Naruto had been less than thrilled by his reaction. "You were right to cover that eye. You would do well to never show it to anyone in Konoha if you can avoid it. So... that explains one of your eyepatches... explain the other."

Naruto bit his lip, but he had agreed... "...the whole truth?" Kakashi nodded firmly. "well... as soon as I got this... well... as soon as my eye changed... I saw sasuke... and he was like in the forest of death... With the swirling dark chakra. He looked at Amane and threw a kunai right into his eye. He attacked Amane, but I can't prove it! But I know it was him!" He looked at his instructor's unsure eyes. "I rescued him and took him to Kiba's for help. Tsunade knows everything. And if you doubt me then you can talk to her. I don't wanna talk even more... not even for Ramen." Kakashi's eyes widened as his student left him.

'_This hit him harder than I thought. If what he said is true... he just changed everything with his little gamble.'_ Kakashi muttered as he went to check the story with Tsunade. "This is definitely something I should look into.

Authors Notes: I know it's been a while. Be patient. I was trying to find a way to get through this part because I suck at the necessary filler for plot. But I guarantee Naruto is in for a surprise. You are too unless you were very sharp and found my very small hints. NO SPOILERS FROM THOSE THAT SAW IT. The naruto/hinata part should be developing slightly within the next 2 or 3 chapters. I'm gonna try to start writing again. It should be easier now that I made it past the part where naruto told his teacher and the hokage. Big stuff ahead! So don't get too disinterested.


	15. Squaring up bets

Kakashi watched as Naruto just walked away. He sighed to himself, knowing what he had to do next. A few hand seals later and with a little properly administered chakra, he stood in front of the Hokage's office. He walked in without even stopping for the guards. Tsunade stood before him in an obviously frustrated state. She had papers clenched in her hand. Wads of paper were on the floor. She was growling. _'Maybe this is a bad time'._

She glared at the intruder with an evil smile spreading across her face. "Oh no you don't. You're not leaving this room. We have a LOT to discuss." Kakashi flinched, knowing that this might not bode well for his future. "We will start with your students."

---Fade to black :P-----

Naruto left to go train away some of his anger. He had just left his teacher in the clearing. He had even forgotten about the Ramen for supper. _"Fine. If he wants to spend all day on getting us to refine our control, then I won't waste time doing it by climbing stupid trees or even walking on water." _Naruto went to his secret training area. He kept this spot tucked away for his Rasengan. Only that move had been done here... until now. He meditated with Amane in front of him. _'Even when I close my eyes... I can still see everything little brother. I'll never fail you again.'_ He took one last look at his kunai that he had buried deep inside the trunk of a completely demolished tree, down to his shins. _"HEY! WAKE UP you damn fox. We got business to finish."_

The Kyuubi glared at this cocky mortal in front of him. How dare he! A miserable insect of a human was demanding his presence. _"**When I get out of here boy I will make sure you pay for EVERY moment of trouble you've caused me! Tell me what you want my chakra for then leave this place! You sicken me to my very core, you weak, fragile living cage!**_

"_Its time to pay up. And I ain't talking bout rent. I've come for that favor." _The blonde boy faced down the demon. He stood right at the threshold. The claws rammed against the gate hard, not giving an inch. Naruto didn't flinch as the legendary claws of Kyuubi were forced to stop right in front of his face. He looked into the demon's eyes with a determination that not even Tsunade could have challenged.

"**_A deal's a deal" the demon sneered. Name your price. How about revenge? I could kill that brat that harmed your brother! That'd make us both happy." _**The demon laughed loudly, with an evil tinge in his words that scream out the true nature of the wild demon. **_"Well? I may have all of your life ahead of me but I don't want to spend it looking at you, brat. HURRY UP!"_**

Naruto began to waver for a second until thoughts of Amane returned and slammed his doubts out of his mind. _"I want a contract! I want the services of the demon foxes! I don't know how to train him and I wont trust him with anybody else. I want him to be trained by the very strongest. That is my favor!"_

The demon's eyes widened in rage. **_"You can't force a contract! It has to be done of their own will! Do you think that entities as powerful as myself would even consider listening to a pint sized runt like you?!_"**

Naruto glared back at the fox. "_I ain't forcing nothing. If you're gonna go back on your word, fine. That just proves that you're nothing more than a lying sack of shit. That bet was made of your own free will and you just want to weasel out of it. If you won't teach him then I'll find a way. Just like I found a way to do rasengen."_ Naruto began to retreat back from his mind.

"**_Freeze whelp. What you say is true... a deal's a deal, right?"_** The fox smirked knowingly at Naruto. **_Wait here and I will prepare the necessary document."_** The red Chakra began to seep through the gate at the bottom. The chakra slowly began weaving itself tighter and tighter together. It started becoming harder and firmer as an even larger wave of chakra flooded from beneath the gates, turning the hardening object into a dark, crimson red color. **_"Sign it in blood. There's only one slot because you said YOU wanted my kind's services. You could have taken even further advantage of me, but you missed your chance and I will NOT let you get the better of me again. It stays with Me. As a warning: You can only have one contract. The frogs will no longer answer your call. Just as you now possess the ability to summon us... in a way... you belong to Us now._**" The fox laughed loudly as the document was signed. **_"Even in a defeat such as this. I will still get the last laugh."_** The demon turned around and padded deeper into the darkness of the cage.

Naruto left the deep recesses of his mind and looked at his little brother as he patted him on the head. Smiling in satisfaction he told his brother, "Well it's time to see who's going to be your first teacher! God I can't wait to try this out!! We better start off with the weakest one they got. That way if it gives us trouble we might can keep it under wraps, eheh." Naruto bit his finger and used as little of his chakra as he thought he could get away with. "Summoning Technique: Demon Fox!" He slammed his hand to the ground and smoke flooded the ground in front of him. He looked down at his summon and his eyes widened. His breathing stopped... and

THE WRITER STOPPED WRITING! BWUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Okay okay! Even I'm not that mean.

--His breathing stopped... and he looked down at his summon. There stood his little brother. Looking up at him as if wondering how it had gotten there. Naruto's mind was suddenly flooded with the deep laughter of the Kyuubi. He had indeed gotten the last laugh. Little amane... his only family... was a demon.

AUTHOR'S NOTES/EXPLANATIONS:

I'm taking the viewpoint that yes it had parents. I am using the inuyasha ™ idea that demons are created when vicious and overwhelming thoughts invade the body constantly. (like the main bad guy whose name I cant remember at the moment. I know. Bad me slaps my hand) BUT I gave you clues. Some here and there to throw you off track too. But I have more that I'm going to do! :D Konoha's in for a serious change. Why? CAUSE I AM ON THE WARPATH! Seeya later peepz. And PLEASE review cuz I only got a couple for my last chapter. I'm out.


	16. Kariudo the little warrior

Naruto laughed it off, and tried again... and again. Amane was thoroughly enjoying popping up all over the place. Naruto on the other hand... _"He's really... but...NO! I don't care if he's a demon! You're STILL my brother to me Amane."_ Naruto spent the next half hour reminding himself of that fact. They played around in the clearing playing tag, which was much more challenging than Naruto thought it'd be. He was just too tricky! Naruto sat his little brother in front of him after their last round of tag. "Okay little brother, enough goofing around. Time to get serious." Naruto started channeling his chakra a little more than before. "You may be the weakest now. But don't you worry, bro. When we're done with this, we'll both become much stronger. Summoning Technique: Demon Fox!" Naruto slammed his hand to the dirt and from the smoke and dust a small, but noticeably older demon fox appeared.

This fox was... different. It was totally white. Its fur wasn't as sleek and snow was caught in it everywhere. It had two puffy tails and nested within its fur small gleams of metal could be seen. It's eyes darted around the area scanning quickly, then exclaimed in anger, "HOW the HELL did I end up HERE?" It seethed looking for the nearest warm bodied creature... which was Amane. "Speak up child!"

Naruto suddenly appeared in front of Amane as the arctic demon came closer. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I summoned you here! You're new job is to teach my little brother here Everything you know, and if you even THINK of harming him in the slightest way then you will be shown a whole new world of pain."

The demon fox glared at the mortal in front of him. "Nobody can summon us. We require too much chakra for some fool brat to even attempt it. Only a fox can bring out another fox. And since you know of my existence, you're life is MINE now child." Without acknowledgement the fox faded out of sight in front of him.

A white blur suddenly zipped past his leg without stopping, turning around and flying past the other leg before the blonde child could even react. A few yards in front of Naruto, stood an angry demon. "You think you can handle me?!? You couldn't even stop a simple run, what do you think you can possibly do against even a MINOR demon such as myself."

Naruto felt blood running down a clean slice in his legs where the fox had danced around him. _'These aren't bites... definitely a weapon of some kind...'_ His mind sorted through what few possibilities he could think of quickly until _'That's what that shine in his fur is! I can't even let him near me. But he's so fast I can't even react!'_

The white fox was pacing around Naruto in a circle. "I haven't seen a mortal this foolish in a long time. You don't even know how to run!" From behind the fox sprinted through Naruto's legs, leaving deeper slashes into the insides of his legs, and a few of the puffier stray furs stuck like needles into him. "Pathetic... you're too slow, you can barely see me, you're far too weak, and you are about to die because of your slow speed, your slower reaction time and your even slower mind. Do you have any last words before I end this fatal lesson in life, BOY?"

Naruto looked down at the ground and stood straight up. My name is Uzumaki Naruto." He looked up and met the fox's eye as the headband was lifted, revealing Kyuubi's flaming eye. "I will become the next Hokage! And I will NOT lose to anyone! Even if it's a demon!"

The demon fox stopped mid run, with only one stop to brake. It saw the eye. It bowed down low, full of respect, yet utter hatred. "Kyuubi... It wasn't a rumor... a filthy mortal really..." It looked at Naruto. "What is the will of the Lord of the demon foxes."

The cuts on Naruto quickly healed up, though they seemed to have left pale scars. The demon's eye was dancing with demonic chakra. "I already told you what your job is you stupid—"

"I didn't ask what YOUR will was, mortal. The only one I listen to is the Kyuubi. I ask you one last time, and await his answer. What is lord Kyuubi's command, tell me so I can do it and be rid of your undeserved existence."

Naruto looked at the fox in front of him. "I don't deserve your hate. But it's something I'm used to. Your lord lost a bet. I have a contract with you AND your kin."

"Filthy power-hungry human—"

"NO!" The fox flinched a little, from Naruto's voice, not the Kyuubi's. "I do this to protect him!" He pointed at his little brother. "Amane is my family. I won't let anyone harm him. I made a deal with the devil and won. And I intend to collect. I say this one last time fox. Teach him Everything. Because I won't let him be harmed again. I swear it... on my life." The fox looked into the blue eye for betrayal... dishonesty... but eventually gave up because he found none. "I will teach the fox. You get no lessons. But I will honor the contract. If you must summon me to battle... I will lay waste to those in front of you. Do we have an accord?"

"I don't know what an accord is. But if you teach him right, then I say we're pretty much square." Naruto looked at the fox closer now that the fur wasn't bristled as much, and saw the clean blades integrated into its sides for cutting on the run. "I have a request for the first few lessons." The fox raised an eyebrow. "I want him to learn to talk. I want to be able to talk to my brother."

The snowy fox in front of him nodded. "I, Kariudo, promise to teach Amane all that I know. You may call me whenever it's time to learn or when I am needed. However, if you call me in front of other humans that are on your side... identify them quickly. Because I will kill Everyone before you can blink." The fox walked over to Amane. "Come on child, it's time for you to speak your mind." Naruto watched them at first, then began to practice his control. He began practicing the Rasengan. Experimenting on what happened when he sped it up. Slowed it down. Or forced even more chakra into it than was needed/wanted. Kariudo finished their lesson after two hours with the fox. "I've made sure he understands to remain quiet unless it's just the two of you and/or an extra demon or two" The fox smirked in sarcasm. "He can't speak well yet. You'll be lucky to get a sentence. But, Rome wasn't built in a day." With that, he disappeared with a small gust of snow... in the middle of the forest... on a sunny day.

Amane smiled at his big brother. "Uzumaki... Amane!" The fox smiled proudly up at his big brother. A small tear threatened to escape as Naruto picked up his brother and held him tight. Naruto couldn't have been happier. He covered Kyuubi's eye and took his brother home. As he climbed into bed that night, the room was brighter... the water tasted cleaner... his sleep was deeper... because he had never been so happy to be alive, until this day. "Sweet dreams... Uzumaki Amane"


	17. Winds of Change

Answers and explanations:  
I've decided to do this every chapter from now on:

Xcom: I'm glad you enjoyed my story thus far : ) But don't you worry, I remembered the difference in life expectancies and promise all my readers that while the story might end up with an open ending (that would allow for another story) it will make sure that the loose ends are taken care of. I also remember that the villagers are gonna be pissed about Amane. It'll probably hit the fan after a few more chapters. You must've been really tired to type like that thanks for reading.

Zsych: You completely missed my point! The demon insulting Naruto's speed wasn't because Naruto was that slow. It's because He's just that fast. When I decided on this character(Kariudo) I planned on making him nothing BUT speed. While you doubt that a normal sized demon fox is no match for a good jounin, I submit the possibility that if you choose to sacrifice other aspects such as strength and planning and concentrate on just ONE attribute, you become the best there is at that. My best example lies in the character Rock Lee. He's as strong and fast as they come at his age. Now, imagine the idea of a demon which has been alive for who knows how many years. Strong and fast as hell, right? Wrong. Sacrifice strength and devote everything to speed. Increasing strength increases force linearly. Increasing speed increases force at an exponential rate. (I think that's right... ½ mv2 right?. Anywho. Don't worry about the students. They're about to get their spotlight. Remember, this is about Naruto, not Sasuke or Sakura :) Thanks for the review. I'm not meaning to sound authoritative, just that that's my view on the idea. I don't mind criticism, people. Keep reading and I hope you enjoy what I have in store.

Element4life: Each time naruto summons a fox, it will always be different. Keep in mind each one, though a demon and seemingly in some order of power due to the reverence shown by Kariudo, has their own personality. Kariudo just showed that he believed Kyuubi to be the lord of all the demon foxes. Or if you want, you can view it as he is shmoozing, hehe.

Vicious: don't you worry, Naruto and his team are about to undergo VERY intensive training. I'm glad you enjoy the story, and I hope you like the other foxes that I will inevitably make up.

Caelestis: Thanks :D I try to be extremely evil in ironic ways, but I tend to balance it all out in the long run.

Xcom1a: in a way, that doesn't mean that the kyuubi can snatch control of the body.. which I find unfortunate because I would LOVE to power up Naruto like that. However, I can only power him up in a manner that Naruto would probably accept.

Jenniyah: as you can see in the latest chapter, he Can speak. The problem was that he wasn't able to yet. Demons aren't born with distinct immediate knowledge of the human language. I don't think so anyway. I think they pick it up from the humans that walk by, or possibly even other demons. This means that Amane's about as green as a demon can be, hehe. He has a lot of room for character development, which will Definitely show up much later.

Gopu: bless you, I think you may be the most consistant on leaving a note for me even if it's just letting me know you read.

Neko: I can't let that happen just yet. I MIGHT be able to work it... we'll see. It's rollin around.

To ALL my readers even those previously mentioned: I truly am sorry about the length but as you can see I'm trying to become more consistant in updating. I honestly thought I wrote more than that, or I might have let the fight go on a little longer. I can't wait until the actual battles. I'm so much better at those. But I have to work on plot and character development as those are my weakest points. HOWEVER!!! I am debating doing one shot battle scenes every now and then as different stories. Not sure about it, but it's a possibility...OK! Time to quit stalling and write actual story. cries cuz I hate writing scenes without a good fight or uber important declaration of strength and determination

---------- This is a genius? --------------------

Naruto woke early as he saw a pair of eyes that resembled the ones that used to haunt his nightmares, staring at him. He smiled and patted his brother's head as he began to rise. "Good morning, little bro." He made his morning cup of instant ramen, and gave his brother some of the leftover rabbit they had from hunting the other day. His brother had gone around identifying everything in the small apartment waiting for his lazy brother to wake up, recalling what he had called these 'strange possessions'. They finished their meal quickly, and Naruto picked up his brother.

They headed out the window, his brother tossing him up onto the roof carefully then joining him. "Lets see how much you remember, eh?" He ran over the roof and hopped onto the next building, then looked behind him to see Amane following quickly. "Sweet! This will be a lot easier now." He smiled as he lead the way to his private shower. Amane watched his brother and realized that this must be grooming time. So he poked his nose at the water testingly. He started to put his paw in when a sharp pincing feeling surrounded the tip of his paw. He made a loud "YIP!"isn't that the right noise? and started flailing the paw and the offending turtle out of the water. "BROTHER!"

Naruto was there in a heartbeat, he pinched the sides of the turtle's mouth, forcing it to either give up the paw or die. The turtle chose to reluctantly give up its hold and Naruto tossed it aside nonchalantly and went back to finishing his shower. As soon as he turned around Amane lunged at the turtle and clamped down Hard on it's shell, it's teeth making the shell start to crack.

"AMANE!" Naruto stopped his brother using the same trick but much much more gently. He saw the hurt look in Amane's eyes when he realized he was being forced to let go. Naruto patted his brother's head consolingly as the turtle hid in fear within its shell. "Bro... because someone hurts you, you can't do that. I know it bit you. I know it hurt. But we have to be stronger than that. Because if we go around hurting everyone back, then it will never end. More cold stares... More aggressive behavior... More fighting... "

Naruto's eyes had grown distant. Amane didn't understand a lot of what he said, but that bright blue eye showed sadness and experience. He didn't get the words, but he understood the example Naruto had just set. _'If this is how he survives, then I will do as he does. He will protect me just like he did... and I will make him proud of me. I will be strong... like my big brother!' _He headed to the turtle again, and saw it running away... ok, attempting to run away. He stood beside it and gave its shell a small lick, then went back into the pond to let the water streamline through his fur.

Naruto helped dry off his little brother then headed back and got dressed and ate instant ramen like he always did while Amane got his slice of rabbit w/ side of berries. They quickly headed off to the bridge with their morning routine completed. The entire group was waiting on the bridge, minus the teacher of course. This time, though, Amane followed Naruto to the bridge. He sat on the opposite side as Sasuke, just looking at the mark on the cursed seal on his neck, as Sasuke stared directly at the covered eye. Sakura was originally fawning over Sasuke, until...

"Naruto? Um... are you ok? We barely even saw you yesterday and now you're acting so... You're just...distant... I guess." The pink haired ninja looked somewhat concerned at Naruto. She didn't know what else to say, so she sat and waited.

"Sorry. I guess I've just been really busy with my little brother here." He smiled and petted Amane. Amane smiled and enjoyed his attention he got from his older brother, soaking it up like a sponge. "But I think things are beginning to settle down again." He smiled at Sakura. But lost it when he heard his other teammate chime in.

"Your brother is not going to strengthen this team. It'll only slow us down and get in the way." Sasuke glared at the ninja in front of him, as if daring him to challenge the statement. Naruto was fuming and started running towards this devil in front of him who had hurt his brother... the one who caused the whole damn mess with the eye. He was about to start the fight until a puff of smoke appeared between them, and their teacher caught Naruto's fist easily.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Their teacher stood in front of them and all three were shocked into putting this matter aside... for now. Kakashi's showing eye was worlds apart from how he used to look. Gone was the laziness and easy going nature that reflected an ease of life. Now there was a sharp, clear stare. One that demanded authority... "If we are late, you two will take responsibility for this. I was going to let this just blow over before I appeared, but it seems you two would rather just fight in a sandbox like two little kids. We're going to the main office... Now."

The three team members in front of him didn't know what to make of it. He was exactly on time... he wasn't easy going and relaxed... he wasn't reading that damn porn book of his! They all knew that something had changed, and they were about to find out what that was. So they all ran full speed to the main office.

The team arrived at the Hokage's office to find the other teams standing at attention in front of Tsunade's desk. Even the lazy Shikamaru was completely at attention. It was clear that Tsunade had set a strict tone, and that nobody was exempt. Then, Naruto's team arrived in front of the desk.

Naruto smiled as he took his spot in the line going across her office. "Hey granny Tsuna---"Suddenly Naruto felt a small blunt stinging feeling against his forehead as he fell off balance onto the ground. He growled as he stood up angrily. "What the hell was that fo---"He felt another burning blunt feeling against his head and fell off balance again. He started to growl in frustration until he noticed small cut off pebbles of chalk scattered on the ground. He rubbed his forehead and stood up quietly this time. He looked at the rest of the teams that didn't even laugh at him. A few were smiling but trying to hide it. That's when he saw small chalk marks on Neji's, Shikamaru's, and Chouji's foreheads. _'That explains the straight line... she wanted a easy line of fire on Everybody... evil hag'_

Amane was sitting in front of his brother, watching him fall for no reason. He started to get up and growl the last time, but his big brother quickly quieted him down. The little gears inside Amane's head started turning as he examined the rest of the group. _'explodey eyes... bug nest... dog person...turtle? Maybe?... new people' _then he looked at the person that everyone in the room was looking at. _'Leader.'_ That identification had no doubt at all.

Several of the people who hadn't seen Naruto looked questioningly at the way he covered his eye like Kakashi, and his little friend that he apparently was trying to train. But they remembered quickly as Ino looked a little too long, fell to the floor, and got back up.

"Now that everyone is here, it's time to let the cat out of the bag. I'm changing... Everything. Several recent events have helped me make this decision which has been nagging in the back of my mind for the last few weeks. Now, I know this is going to mess up some of you... but this is for the good of Konoha and I will make sure that I try to give back to each of you as much as I take away. We will start with the jounins.

Last bit of AUTHOR'S NOTES for the chapter. Don't worry naru/hina fans, we're practically at the doorstep of allowing the relationship to exist. I know I may lose a lot of readers by making large changes, but you gotta realize that Tsunade doesn't think like the third when it comes to handling problems. Also this will allow me to really power up(I think) the teams as well as lead plot the way I need it to go. If its too short again sorry, but I'm definitely updating more regularly than I used to, right? :)


	18. Hinata's Secret Mission

--------The Secret Mission------------

Authors notes section:

Xcom: well, I admit that there will be a flaw to the eye... u forced my hand on that one (sorry if other readers din see it coming) But for the most part, it's a straight out powerup. And the mere thought of sasuke being able to have this contract... shudder yeaah...

Dragonman/akia/wormkaizer: lol the fluffiness will either ensue this round or next round.

Chibifiedkitsunes: I know im bad bout the cliffys... but its really a lot easier to write like this ;

Neko: yeah... when I was writing that... I felt rather proud of coming up with the chalk idea :D

Zsych: you're right.. very little jutsu knowledge for that fox. I've never heard that about the year/age thingy. But it is rather interesting. I may use that after all. I meant for the 2 tailed to be more like fifty to one hundred years... oops, hehe. Oh well.

Nonengel: welcome back

Daniel: LOL, sorry bout that.

Caelestis: you make me feel like its me and you on the sunset with the waves crashing (the scene with gai and lee) where the two ppl both cry in badly drawn anime (purposely for humor sake) screaming to each other that they're not worthy, lol! I'm not worthy of such reviews! NO, I'm not worthy of such creativity! Yada yada yada.

All readers: let the changes begin!! :D yanno, I almost stopped this fic a while back, until my x made me keep writing... (wasn't my x at the time)

hokage's office

"Jounins gai and kurenai step forward." The hokage looked at them and handed them a scroll. "Read the list together. Just in case you can't tell by the names and titles on the list, you two are going hunting... and I want souvenirs is this understood?" She glared at the two, almost daring them to contradict her orders.

Gai took the bait. "But, I cannot leave my important subordinate, I am sorry but I have to disagree with these orders. I will not leave my Lee in the hands of another. I doubt you could find anyone worthy enough to train such an unbridled flame of youth!" He was livid with the order.

But she didn't care. "Against the wall... now" The two gulped but stepped aside, not liking the flint in her voice at all. "I will show you that you severely either underestimate the leaf's resources, Gai... or you overestimate yourself. I await your answer after I have sorted through the genin." She glared at the young fighters in front of her, most of them with dots of chalk on their foreheads. "Now then, when I call your name, group together and step aside onto the other wall. Ino... Neji... Sakura... you are the first group. Move aside please." The genins were confused as they followed the orders, shocked that the teamwork that they had all tried to build for so long was about to be ripped apart. "Next up we have Sasuke, Shino, and Shikamaru... to the side please." She waited for them to shuffle to a different area of the room. "Kiba, Chouji, Tenten... You're next." They shuffled to the side leaving Naruto standing at attention with Lee and Hinata. "Now, Instructors come forward."

Kakashi saw what was happening, and he smiled to himself. '_She's trying to form specialization... that will probably harm Kiba, chouji, and tenten's instruction though... She may be notorious for her lack of luck, but she is the Hokage..._ _I hope she knows what she's doing' _The instructors stood at attention. "Asuma, step forward. You are to teach Kiba, Chouji, and Sakura how to fight. They have the raw skill." She glared right at Sakura. _'I've seen the inner Sakura... it's time to free that rage inside of you to bash some ninja heads'_ I would encourage you to also spend an hour or two a week with Lee if you don't mind. That part is not an order by the way. He has the skill too, but he could use some of your brutality. Plant the seeds and I think he will grow them on his own." She smiled a little and saw asuma examine his new troops.

Asuma started examining their arms and legs, stopping when he got to Sakura. "You sure about this one? She doesn't look like much..." _'Let's see if you got some fire in you'_ He waited for a reaction from the girl. He started to give up hope on her until she looked up from the ground. "I won't be left behind again! I may not be much yet, but I'll prove to all of you I'm not just brains!" She was looking right at Ino when she made this declaration of strength. Ino looked somewhat amused, but not impressed.

"Alright... I'll take'em. I'll also take your advice about lee into consideration." Gai started panicking. His Lee was going to be taught such barbaric methods of fighting! Next thing they know, they'll be telling him to hit opponents when their backs are turned! Fights aren't meant to be like this!!!

"Ibiki, you're up." She pointed at Ino, Neji, and Tenten. "Teach'em how to interrogate. Make good use of the Byakuugan. Ino's family's techniques should be interesting if you use them in the manner I expect. As for tenten. Show the weapons expert how to cripple minds and bodies with needles. Then she can use more than needles in a real fight... should be a lot easier to hack into a point with a thrown sickle than pierce a point with a needle. That and it'll do more damage." She smiled at the way this was turning out.

Ibiki's only comments were, "I've been waitin to get a hold of a byakuugan user... Not to mention that Ino girl... The meatball head though... "He looked up at the Hokage. He saw strict discipline and knew it had to be done. "Yeah... I can see it... a bit cruel in your method of madness... but I'll make it happen."

"Done. You two teams are dismissed. I need a moment alone with these last two teams. So everybody get out of here... except you Kakashi... and you Gai... you're staying.... And so are you two teams." She smiled evilly at the groups in front of her. _'I'm really going to enjoy this. Orochimaru... It may not happen for a few years... but I guarantee that you will pay for the harm you have dealt to this village... to the hokage... for attempting to steal away Sasuke, during the exams...and especially for trying to kill Naruto, the future Hokage._ Upon the other teams exiting she resumed her authoritative stance, and stood up from her desk.

"Alright everyone, this is why I moved everyone around." She looked at them, seeing the unknowledgeable looks from all of them, except Shikamaru. "Konoha is preparing for war. Not immediately, but several years down the road we will go into battle. You two teams before me MUST make progress." She looked right at Shikamaru. "Success is not an option. There will be no giving up. I plan on destroying the sound for their transgressions against us. You two teams will be in the front. You may be genins at the moment, but I need you to be at LEAST chuunin level by the time the battles begin. I actually hope you to be middle jounin level. This will be the hardest most difficult training any of you have ever done." She looked at Lee this time. "Even you will have to work harder." Gai gulped silently, wondering how on earth she planned to train them. Hinata had begun to get very... Very worried, and just before she planned on asking her to find another, Tsunade continued. "Kakashi, we don't need you as you are. I need the fourth's student, the prized genius. I need Konoha's prized assassin for this. Are you truly ready?"

Kakashi stepped forward towards Sasuke's group. "I will teach them properly. They will become elite soldiers that nobody even knows about. They will become... my prized students... Konoha's new prized assassins..." Tsunade nodded.

"Good. They are going to go through hell. Train them to avoid the distractions... eliminate the objective... break away cleanly... Understood?" Kakashi nodded and took his team outside. Gai was about to break. She had assigned all the jounins! Who was to teach his prized pupil?

"Jiraiya... Shizune... step forward." Jiraiya seemed to appear out of thin air, and shizune left Tsunade's side to stand beside him. "This is going to be the most important group." She looked at the three before her. Naruto was beaming in pride. Lee was looking at Gai longingly(do NOT turn into perverts people, he's worried about his training.) Hinata was twiddling her fingers and looking at the ground. "Jiraiya, mold them. They are to be Konoha's front liners. They will learn to face at least 5 to 1 odds. No other group could dream of accomplishing this. They will be Konoha's berserkers. Naruto's unreal stamina... Lee's disciplined and calculated fighting style and technique. Hinata's... well, we will have a small private talk momentarily." She smiled at Hinata. Hinata only grew more nervous, even trembling. She turned her attention to Gai. "Now then, answer my question Gai. Do you feel that Jiraiya or Shizune are incapable of teaching your pupil?" Gai slowly admitted his defeat.

"If it were anyone other than Jiraiya... I would not have accepted this. I didn't think that he would be an instructer. I was underestimating Konoha's resources. I ask the honorable Jiraiya to remember that Lee's entire way of the ninja relies on his Taijutsu. Please... train him well in my absence." Gai bowed and left to join Kurenai to prepare for their 'hunt'.

"Okay!" She sighed realizing how close this meeting was to being over, finally. "Lastly... everybody out, except for the Hyuuga child and Shizune." She smiled as they were left alone, somewhat reluctantly by Jiraiya. As all the males finally left, she smiled in a much easier manner, with a true sense of kindness about her. "It's okay Hinata, you can relax now. No chalk, I promise." She wiped the small pebbles off chalk off onto the floor and Hinata had relaxed somewhat, but not nearly enough.

"Hinata, do you know why I put you into this group?" Hinata shook her head in response. "Hinata, Those two are the most spirited and committed out of all the genins. If I had replaced you with another fighter/brawler, then this group wouldn't be a frontline group. This group would have become a berserker squad. They don't know their limits. They need guidance. And I don't mean guidance like the kind Shikamaru could have given." Hinata looked at the old woman in front of her. She obviously didn't understand what the hokage had hinted at yet. "You see... Naruto would fight 100 to 1 odds if he had to, if that's what he felt would protect his special people." Hinata blushed at the words special people. "Lee would do the same, but he is easier to control than Naruto. If you told him no, his discipline would automatically force him to listen. Gai did a remarkable job in that aspect." Hinata was still blushing, but much lighter. "But Naruto... he lacks that discipline. I admit that his rough style of fighting is heightened by that stubbornness, but he needs a leash. Words won't cut it... only emotions would." Hinata finally slowly realized what the Hokage was hinting at. "He needs a leash, Hinata." That was it... Hinata was as red as a tomato.

"But... But he likes... Sakura... not me... perhaps you should have—"

"NO!" She said it forcefully enough for Hinata to look up, afraid that she had done something wrong. "Sakura had her chance. Hinata, he needs someone to be with him! He's been alone... all of his life. Nobody in this village has had it as roughly as he has. Hinata, he needs you."

"Why does he need Me? He... he could have anyone... he's so strong, how could anyone not—"

"Silence!" Hinata quickly quieted her meager protest. "Hinata, everyone knows already... everyone except him. Even your father knows how you think of that boy."

She suddenly grew even redder. "THEY SAID THEY WOULDN'T TELL!!!" She had suddenly gotten angry.

The hokage chuckled quietly. "No, child... that's not how we know." Hinata suddenly was very confused. "All of the teams have seen how you watch him... how you struggle to follow his example... and the reason why you even started dabbling in medicinal creams." She quitted down again, looking down and blushing shyly. "Hinata... let me prove how much he needs you. I'm giving you a solo mission. The lowest rank possible. Payment up front." She took some money out of the desk. "Your mission is to take him to the ramen stand. Just listen to him. Talk with him a little. Mostly I want you to examine your surroundings, thoroughly. Particularly the people. The goal of your mission is to find out why he needs you. Whether or not your mission will succeed will depend totally on Naruto's reactions to you. If he needs you as much as I know he does, your mission will be a success. If not, then you get to spend time with your newest teammate. It's a win-win situation, right?" Hinata nodded. "That should be enough to cover the food, and even some small trinkets if you two decide to do other activities. Understood?" Hinata blushed but nodded again. "Shizune will help you with your training. She was assigned to this team to turn you into a medic. They will definitely need one. You're going to be the leash, and the lifeline of this party, is this also understood?" Hinata smiled happily and nodded. "Now, go on and don't forget your mission. You have today and tomorrow to make the mission a success. That should be more than enough time to find out if I am correct. Dismissed." The hokage smiled as the Hyuuga left. Shizune looked at Tsunade.

"You know that I'm not good enough to teach the advanced medic skills, right?" Shizune asked her teacher. The authoritative woman replied, "Teach her what you can. I'll take over when I absolutely have to. This is gonna be a pain to be the hokage and the tutor, but it must be done... because I am the Hokage." She smiled at Shizune. That had been a good enough answer, as Shizune bowed and left to join her new group. "Good luck... Forgive me the fourth, I know you meant him to enjoy life. But you also meant to make him seen as a hero. I will make him a hero... and I will try my damnedest to see that he understands the true meaning of life.

Author's notes:

Sorry guys, I thought I'd get to it this chapter, but this took a LOT more time than I thought. But no matter how long it takes there WILL be naru/hina next chapter. The plot demands it because of Hinata's secret mission :D Swear. It's coming up guys. Don't give up!


	19. Contemptful Stares

Contemptful Stares

Author's notes

Gnome781: The reason sasuke isn't in Naruto's team is that while he is capable of fighting multiple opponents at the same time, Sasuke's trump card, the Chidori, is an assassination move. Also, he recently caused a rift in the previous team that would become extremely difficult to overcome in the name of teamwork. As for Neji, if neji were there, then he would replace Lee because I needed Hinata on naruto's team for plot purposes(yes it helps the naru/hina but its mostly for the actual plot). Neji also has a personality more suited to assassination than Lee does. I considered it for a while because Neji on the same team as Naruto would be rather impressive, but it wouldn't win out over Lee because I want Lee hopping all over the place pushing Naruto hard to keep up with him in terms of taijutsu. Good thought :)

Xcom: Don't you worry about the fox, he'll come around in time. Amane's still a little somewhat of a kid and doesn't quite understand how the world works. But demons grow quick, hehehe... bwuahahaha... BWUAHAHAHAHA! As for the kyuubi liking hinata... I don't see that happening, sorry :( Because he is a demon. The only world that Kyuubi knew was destroying and killing, and while that does open up a possible plot progression for redemption. The kyuubi won't likely be won over by any means do to how old the kyuubi is and the sheer devestation he has caused. It's good that you're thinking though. That's one of the reasons I started writing, was because I hated how wishy washy many of the writers were becoming just so they could make the story go quicker. Does it work to the ends of the author? Yes. Is it believable? No...

Dragonman: Tsunade traveled back to the village with naruto so I assumed she had some amount of exposure. The money will be ample enough though. When she said trinkets... well... that's for later.

Rogue otaku- I love shadowrun too hehehe. But back to the story: I used it so much because I wanted to play around a lil this chapter. Keeps me in a good mood to write more. And yes, I meant to drive that image into your head, hehe. I'm glad it worked.

To all my readers: for those of you that don't like a lot of fluff, sorry. But I always try my absolute damnedest to keep my promises. Fluff this chapter, a little more the next chapter but not as much. Next chapter will likely include a little bit of plot... minor plot, but still plot. Keep reviewing ppl, it keeps filling up the ink in my pen so to speak. If that din make sense, then again.. keep reviewing, cuz it makes me feel like writing a lil more.

Hinata met her team outside. There was an awkward silence as the team absorbed the drastic changes that had just taken place. "Well, I guess we should start by getting to know one another a little better, "Jiraiya finally suggested. "But this setting won't do... Let's find a better spot. Perhaps... yes, let's take this to the Hokages' Monument." He smiled and led his team through the town towards the monument, without waiting for their approval.

'_From a lazy pervert to a lazy perverted writer... on the bright side, Amane will be safer without that murderous bastard around.'_ He smiled and let Amane climb into his jacket. '_Guess he still doesn't trust people. Can't really blame him after what that bastard did though.'_ He petted little Amane while they went to their destination. _'Front lines, eh? ... this is going to be harsh, but this... will DEFINITELY make me stronger.'_ He was beaming in joy as he thought of the challenge that lay ahead of him.

'_Why did they take me from Gai? He was the only teacher to ever believe in me. He understood me!'_ Lee looked at the legendary ninja before him. _'He doesn't look NEARLY as cool as Gai. I wonder if he is as skilled in taijutsu as Gai. Tsunade, please don't let this be as disappointing as it truly appears.'_

'_A leash?!'_ Her mind suddenly found a picture of Naruto, collared, leashed and in a war whipped frenzy... _'Dear lord, why did she have to say it like that?'_ She blushed a deep red again, until she remembered part of her secret mission. _'She said to watch the people's reactions... I can go ahead and do that while we walk through the town!'_ She smiled as she uncovered a slight shortcut in her mission.

After a few minutes of watching, she no longer found herself smiling. All of them... not a single exception... if they saw the strong spirited youth, anger and hatred emerged in their eyes. As a Hyuuga, she managed to see the depth of their scowls, the anger in their sneers. One person saw him coming and spat on their path, moving out of the path afterwards. They sat down in front of the cliff side, all 3 sitting facing the monument. Jiraiya let them get comfortable then began his introduction. "I am known throughout the land for my strength and irresistible charm that no woman can resist! I am the legendary toad hermit! Jiraiya!" He finished with one of his 'irresistible' poses. The three in front of them seemed less than impressed. In fact, he could have sworn Naruto was trying not to laugh. "In my spare time I also write romantic novels that move the hearts of adults everywhere." He smiled at his group with his eyes closed... "LIAR!!!"

His eyes shot open and he appeared next to the accusing voice... followed by a prompt blow to the head for his favored pupil. Naruto just growled at him, until Amane decided to join in. He was then forced to reassure his little brother that it was just a small 'game' that they played, before Amane did something that Naruto would regret. "Geez Naruto, maybe you need a leash for that little pet of yours." Hinata immediately became more timid and her face thoroughly reddened. Jiraiya saw the blush and hurriedly scribbled down some notes. "Okay Lee, why don't you go nest?" Lee began to start until Shizune interrupted him.

"Actually, I feel that as an instructor, it is my duty to go next... to help them feel free to open up more." Jiraiya blushed in embarrassment. _'You forgot there were two teachers! Lousy perverted teacher...'_ She bowed as a sign of respect to her pupils. "My name is Shizune. I am being taught medical skills by Tsunade herself. My job mostly concerns teaching Hinata to keep you two alive... but if I can help any of you, please do not hesitate to ask." She smiled at Lee. "Now then, I believe Jiraiya wished you to start, so why don't we work our way from you, down to Naruto in a row?"

Lee stood up proudly. "My name is Rock Lee. I do not use any genjutsu or ninjutsu, because I cannot. But, because of that my taijutsu is excellent! My goal is to prove that I can become a great ninja, even without ninjutsu or genjutsu!" Lee bit his lip a little before adding in a somewhat quieter voice. "Also... I disagree with Tsunade taking me from Gai's tutelage... I hope that you can help me prove my way of the ninja, as well as Gai did." Jiraiaya nodded, accepting Lee's small challenge, and then looked expectantly at Hinata.

Hinata gulped shyly. "I... umm... my name is Hyuuga Hinata. I fight with the gentle fist style... I do not that that I am the best choice for this group though..." She looked at Naruto's face and somehow found that that was all the encouragement she needed. "But I feel that... that being with... _'with him'..._ with my teammates will help me to become truly strong." She blushed lightly at the subtle admission. Shizune smiled at the slight change in her face and nodded to Naruto while Jiraiya kept scribbling into his notepad.

Naruto beamed as he stood up. Amane managed to climb out of his jacket and land on his feet. He began circling around the group members one by one, examining them and identifying them. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" Hinata was soaking up his strength and determination.

Jiraiaya was the first to notice, followed only by Shizune. _'It's like she's basking in a warmth that the sun could only aspire to become. OH! That's good stuff!'_ Jiraiya began scribbling quickly into his notepad again before putting it away again.

"I will become the next Hokage. I will become the strongest Hokage ever in order to protect the precious people in my life. I will make this entire village recognize me... and acknowledge my existence!" He looked down at his little brother and started petting him. "And I will never let anyone harm my family again. Isn't that right little brother?" Amane gave a small yip and climbed into his big brother's arms showing complete contentment. Hinata blushed a slightly deeper red and looked away quickly.

Jiraiya was proud of his pupil. "That will be all for today. We will meet here tomorrow at 6am. You're all excused... well, almost all of you. Me and Naruto need to have a little Chat..." Naruto visibly paled a little and the energetic youth lost all traces of his smile.

Naruto gulped as he remembered the fox's words.

----Flashback----

The fox smirked knowingly at Naruto. **_Wait here and I will prepare the necessary document."_** The red Chakra began to seep through the gate at the bottom. The chakra slowly began weaving itself tighter and tighter together. It started becoming harder and firmer as an even larger wave of chakra flooded from beneath the gates, turning the hardening object into a dark, crimson red color. **_"Sign it in blood. There's only one slot because you said YOU wanted my kind's services. You could have taken even further advantage of me, but you missed your chance and I will NOT let you get the better of me again. It stays with Me. As a warning: You can only have one contract. The frogs will no longer answer your call. Just as you now possess the ability to summon us... in a way... you belong to Us now._**"

----End Flashback----

Hinata saw that smile that she cherished quickly get stolen from her... like it was never there. _'NO! Naruto... Jiraiya... I won't let you steal that smile from me! ... not today!'_ "Umm... I... I am sorry Jiraiya... but I... I need Naruto to come with me... "She was blushing furiously and stuttering, but apparently Jiraiya noticed her struggling hard to change... and this was her first step.

"Well, I guess so... I mean, who could refuse a request from a cute girl such as yourself." He smiled as he enjoyed watching Hinata turn into a tomato. He looked back at Naruto and spoke in a firm tone that was not to be challenged. "But make no mistake Naruto, we WILL have our talk tomorrow." He smiled softly as Hinata quickly pulled Naruto away in a hasty retreat. _'Maybe that old bag knew what she was doing after all.'_

Amane chased after the two, not quite understanding what just happened, but knowing that he needed to catch up with his brother. After one block Naruto finally managed to slow down Hinata enough to pick up amane and let him climb into his jacket. Unfortunately for him, that was one block too late. He saw the people whispering of a fox... and how Naruto had taken him in to hide it. _'Damn...Well it was going to happen eventually... I'm sorry little brother, life just became a bit harder for you now."_ Hinata grabbed his arm, blushing furiously for being so bold but determined to see that smile again. After another block she let go of Naruto's arm and began to walk beside him quietly.

Naruto was confused. '_Nobody ever took up for me like that. Only... only Iruka... and Kakashi did once... but why would she help me? Not that I'm complaining though.'_ His confusion slowly vanished, and with the knowledge that someone else might become a precious person to him, his smile slowly returned. Immediately after that... a large angry stomach began making its presence known. Naruto looked at Hinata. "Thanks for saving my butt back there, but my stomach's screaming at me. I'd invite you to have ramen with me... but I'm kind of..."

Hinata blushed at the invitation. "Actually... N... Naruto, that's why I pulled you away from Jiraiya... _'sort of'_... and... I wanted to take you to lunch." She was blushing deeply again... _'it's for the mission... it's for the mission... it's for the...'_ She saw his smile again. _'it's... it's...not about the mission anymore...'_ She smiled at Naruto's smile. "Wherever you choose... My treat."

Naruto was grinning ear to ear. The ramen monster had been unleashed. "Great! I know the most awesome place!" He grabbed Hinata's hand and quickly guided her through the streets, as Hinata saw glare after glare. "Bless you Hinata! So kind... treating us to ramen..."

She felt his touch... the roughness in his hands from training until they had bled... From fighting so hard to be acknowledged... there was more strength in those hands than Naruto realized. _'Naruto... why are they looking at you like this? Don't they see how amazing you are?'_ Next thing she knew, they were at the Ramen stand, she was sitting down, and Naruto was already ordering.

End notes: That's it guys and gals.. no more this week... i'm tired... and I pushed to get even that much naruhina into the story. I wrote too much this week :( Oh well. I'll try to write more again next week, but we'll see. I'm fairly drained for now. Enjoy everyone. And don't expect chapters to be this long. Just keeping my promise.


	20. Well Kept Secrets

She stared at Naruto curiously, thinking harder and harder about what it was that she was missing. _'Why does everyone hate you? What could you possibly have done to—'_

"Hinata?? You um... you ok?" Naruto was starting to blush just a little in discomfort. "Is there something on my face?" Hinata shook her head a little trying to cover up her staring.

"N-no, sorry. I was just thinking about something." She looked at the cook and saw something much different. He was smiling. He seemed genuinely happy that Naruto had come into his stand. _'That's different... but...it's good that somebody finally smiles at him."_ I'll have a miso ramen, please." She smiled nervously at the cook.

"Ahhh, I see my favorite customer found himself a friend to bring. Don't you worry about your bill. This one's on me." He smiled at Hinata. "As often as he comes around here I can afford to pay for his date." Hinata immediately began pressing her fingers together nervously and blushing deeply.

"Um... no... it's not... I mean..." Hinata couldn't even look at the man she was so embarrassed.

"Hey, old man! Don't be getting ideas like that. Hinata's my teammate, and she just saved my hide from that pervert Jiraiya." He smiled at the old cook in front of him. He had told the cook of the perverted ways of Jiraiya many, many times.

"All the more reason to thank her with a nice, steaming bowl of ramen." He smiled as he placed the bowl in front of her. "So how much of what is my most valued customer getting today?" It was at this point Hinata realized how much money Tsunade had actually given her. _"No... way...this has gotta be a mista—"_

"I'll have two beefs and a pork!" He smiled at the cook and let amane onto the ground in front of him. The cook nodded enthusiastically. He then looked at Hinata and leaned over, gesturing her to lean closer. Hinata (the human tomato) slowly leaned over, unsure of what he wanted, but knowing what she wished he wanted. He whispered to her. "Sorry about this, but I promise I'll pay you back sometime. I need a few more missions before I'm caught up with money again... My lil bro here makes me spend a little more than when I was living alone." He sat back up and waited for his food to arrive.

"Round one coming up!" The cook placed the two beefs in front of Naruto. "Wax those off while I work on the pork. Um, by the way Naruto, you're ordering like a lightweight today... I dunno what's up, but fix it soon, I was expecting at least 2 more bowls out of you." Naruto looked away in embarrassment. The cook heard a lame excuse but smiled knowing that he would come every chance he had... and every time he had money.

"Here you go, Amane." He added a small whisper, _"we'll go hunting later but this will have to hold you until then."_ He laid one of the beef ramens down in front of Amane. Hinata looked horrified. "No, no! It's okay Hinata, he likes ramen." Naruto smiled but Hinata barely seemed to accept his excuse.

"_Kiba would NEVER give Akamaru something so... so... well, actually all I've seen Kiba give Akamaru are soldier pills, meat and bones."_ "So... umm.. what do you want to do after this? Cause if I don't spend the money it goes right back to father." She didn't like lying to him, but she accepted the fact that she had to if she was going to get anything out of him.

"After? Oh... umm... I uh... I dunno... nobody's ever asked me to do anything with them before." He looked away distantly at nothing in general, faltering at Hinata's momentarily astounded face. "We could go spar? I guess?" Hinata's face faltered momentarily again.

She recalled all the years she had spent watching him from behind the scenes. How he would build sand castles in the playground and try to get the other kids to play with them. Instead they would just turn away in silence and go to their parents. When he asked other people to go to lunch with him... they would always have 'just eaten' or 'not be hungry'. _"Never? Nobody?"_ She looked sadly into her ramen as she ate.

"Well... starting a little while back, Iruka would sometimes come eat with me. But usually he is busy teaching a class or swamped with papers..." He put on his smile to not think about it. Then he saw Hinata looking sadly into her bowl of ramen.

Amane climbed into Naruto's lap after he Very quickly finished his bowl of ramen. He smiled comfortingly at his brother, and was rewarded with a small pat on the head. _"Don't worry brother, you've got me now. You're my strong, caring brother that will beat up any person or animal that pushes me down. You'll protect me just like you always have... since day one... and I won't leave you...ever."_A/N: Amane can't speak that, and probably can't think that articulately, but these are his feelings... and I have to attempt to express his feelings to you even if he can't word them like this. Any disgruntled ppl will have to get over it ;

Hinata looked down at her half emptied bowl and ate just a little more before she noticed that Naruto had already finished his bowl and gotten about halfway through his pork ramen. _"How can he eat like that!?"_ She gulped and realized she needed to stay with him longer... _"...for the mission... of course..."_ "Um... Naruto?" Naruto looked up from his bowl with a few noodles hanging from his mouth... though they quickly vanished. "Will you help me with my erm... myyyy taijutsu? I need to work on my form and... and I don't know where Lee is and you're right here. So... can you spar with me? I wont expel chakra, just... just form so neither of us will be injured." _"That... that was awful...there's no way he'll believe me... you screwed up again Hinata... just like in all the other missions. You can't even do a mission that you've dreamt of all these years."_ She almost started to cry until she felt something warm in her lap. She opened her eyes again and found herself looking into a fox's eye(and eyepatch closely resembling an eye). She couldn't look away. She didn't know why, but there was something about the fox's eye that just... made her not want to look up again. "Um... h....hello," Amane leapt back into his brother's lap and Naruto looked at Hinata with seeming concern. _"Did he see me? No... I covered up too quick... he couldn't tell that I almost cried..."_

Naruto saw everything. Amane had a direct link with him through the lost eye. Naruto wouldn't let that happen. "Sure thing Hinata!" He beamed in encouragement. "I need to practice against the Hyuuga style so I can pound on Neji next exam. I cut it a little close last time." He smiled at her.

"Um... thank you."_"He's... he isn't THAT dense is he?anyone could tell that was a lie... lets just go with dense, he's staying with me," _she blushed momentarily,_ "...and that's what's important."_ She smiled back at Naruto. "Thank you. Go ahead to your practicing grounds and I'll catch up, ok?" Naruto smiled and nodded affirmatively before escaping rather quickly... as if he had practiced the fastest way to escape from that spot for some reason. The cook smiled at her and laid down the bill in front of her. "Well, not too surprising that he skipped out, though he shouldn't do such things to beautiful little girls such as yourself."

Hinata examined the bill. _"Ramen is this cheap? Why does he know how to run away from a stand quickly... if ramen... is this cheap?"_ She laid the money for the bill on the counter, with a little extra for tip... and then a little extra to the side of that. "Excuse me... I was hoping you could answer a question for me?" She tapped her hand lightly on the extra little bitA/N: not a lot, but it's a little extra, right?

The cook looked at her and smiled. "I know a few things, so I might be able to help you out there. But I guess that really depends on what exactly you're wanting to know, now doesn't it?" He looked amusedly at her. _"Been a while since I've been asked anything important, though with only that much money it must not be THAT important, hahaha."_

Hinata smiled contently. _"YES! IT WORKED!!"_ She quickly controlled her momentary emotional spurt. "Why do they look at him like that?" The cook looked a little confused, so she tried again. "Let me ask it differently... ummm... Why... Why do the villagers all glare at him? Why does everyone seem to hate Naruto?"

The cook was no longer confused, and just stared at her as if debating something. "I am sorry little miss. I cannot—"

"Can't or won't?" _"No way you're getting off that easy."_ Hinata seemed to glare daggers at the man.

A short silence.... And then... "Both." The cook leaned over the counter and looked deep into her Hyuuga eyes. "But I might be able to help you out a little." The cook slid the extra bit onto the tip stack and counted it mentally towards Naruto's tab. "I'm not allowed to tell you that information..." Hinata started to look a little angrier. "But... there's no rule saying I can't tell you who can." He smiled a little nervously but noticed that eased her tension some. "You see... there only 2 people in this entire village that can tell you that... or... let me see..." _"Well the rule is that nobody can say what the rule is...and technically I'm not saying the rule...only the punishment... and who is allowed to break the rule...I'm in the clear_ "yes... okay, I'm ready now. He whispered into the child's ear. "Don't go around asking just anyone about this... because you Will be killed if you do. Understand?" Hinata gulped a little and nodded slowly. "Good. The only two people you can ask are Naruto... and Tsunade herself." He leaned back into the stand and went back to cooking more ramen for his customers that would eventually arrive, not allowing the child to ask another question.

"Th...Thanks." Hinata hopped off the stool and started looking around a little bewildered. _"Killed? Why? And why would... and SHE's the one that told me to... so... only from him.... He's the only way I'll be able to find out..." _ Hinata realized she was going to be a little further behind than she meant and quickly ran off to Naruto's training grounds.

Naruto's Romping Grounds

Naruto had arrived in good time, Amane had followed him easily over the rooftops and there had been no incidents with the villagers. "I wonder what she was about to cry about..." He looked at his brother confusedly. Amane just shook his head. He obviously didn't know. "Some help you are," Naruto smirked playfully at Amane. "Okay. Just form, eh?" Naruto moved to the more open part of the area. "There we go." He smiled and sat down with Amane, stroking his fur comfortingly. He smiled at his brother, enjoying the peaceful surroundings... until a thought popped into his head. "Wait a minute... How does she know where my training grounds are?!" He frowned and slowly realized that she shouldn't know that. "If she knows that... then what else does she know?" He knew he had trained the Kyuubi chakra countless times at this spot. He gulped nervously as he saw Hinata approaching from the distance.

A/N

Sorry for stopping there, but I need to plan out the interaction at this point a LOT more since its gonna be pretty crutial. Keep reading. And review!!! :D


	21. Taijutsu lessons

TIME TO START WRITING AGAIN!!

A/N: Sorry for the delay people, but last chapter I made (which would have been on time) for some reason didn't save. It got to me pretty bad because I thought it had been better written than what I'm about to write. But it's time to stop sulking and start writing again.

Hinata ran up to him and smiled. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm ready now." She smiled and dropped into her stance. "I'm going to try my hardest... Naruto." She blushed very lightly and waited for him to get ready.

"Your hardest, eh?" Naruto looked at his little brother then took him to a nearby tree. _"I've got to find out somehow..."_ He patted his little brother's head and looked back at Hinata. "Then we'll make a bet!" He grinned and gave himself a mental pat on the back. "Same rules as before: no chakra and just taijutsu. Except that if I get the first clean hit you have to answer a question." He grinned in a playful, encouraging way.

"_Too... easy...If I can get one good hit... then I'll know. But... But it's Him." _She smiled back at the blonde. "Umm.. O..Okay." She gulped nervously, knowing that this was her one shot without being blatantly obvious. "If I win, you have to answer My question." Naruto looked at her a little confused but nodded in agreement as he cracked his knuckles.

Naruto started recalling everything he knew about her taijutsu style from his fight with Neji. "3" He dropped to a little bit of a crouch, concentrating on her form, looking for an open spot. "2" He remembered her fight with Neji... Remembering how she twisted off balance slightly after one of his combos, and had to recover quickly. "1" _"Combos... stay aggressive... force her off-balance then strike before she recovers." _"GO!" He charged at her to force her into a defensive struggle.

She saw him rushing at her. _"He's going to try and rush me...Defense! Quick!"_ She dropped into a defensive stance and got ready to counter his first attack. _"Wait a minute...Naruto never does defense. He wouldn't be able to block it. I probably won't do anything against his pain tolerance, but all I need is a clean hit!"_ He was almost on top of her. His fist was approaching a lot quicker than she wanted it to. _"ATTACK!"_ And with that thought embedded deep into her mind, her body began to assault her attacker.

Naruto didn't know why she decided to change to a purely offensive approach. But as her fist started approaching his face, he quickly realized he didn't care. _"One... Good... Hit."_ The two bodies finally met. They both countered each other's punches. Fist hitting fist, arm blocking arm, and foot hindering foot, they circled around each other. Their punching and kicking never stopped. Determination was etched into their faces. No hits were scored for either of them as 5... 10... 15 minutes passed by. They were both dragging their punches and kicks now. Naruto was clearly doing better though. friggin stamina freak, hehe

"_I can't lose now. I can't afford to. I want to know... I NEED TO KNOW! SCREW the mission..." _"Why... WHY do they look at you like that Naruto? Tell Me Naruto!" She thought she was still thinking silently in her mind. She thought nobody heard what she thought. She thought that her thoughts were safe. She was wrong.

As soon as her lips betrayed her, Naruto froze for a split second. She managed to grab hold of his orange jacket and jerked on it hard. She had yanked his body towards her and threw everything into her punch. His chest gave in for a second as her punch clearly connected and even knocked the wind out of him. He fell to the ground in front of her, gasping for air. She followed him to the ground but was crying instead. "Why Naruto... Don't they see how amazing you are? Why do they look at you with those eyes?" She kept looking down, obviously crying in front of the person she wanted to acknowledge.

After a little coughing and wheezing Naruto looked at her and saw her tears. That was when he heard her question. _"Hinata..." _He looked at the tree that Amane had been placed in but found that his little brother was already by his side. "Okay Hinata... A deal is a deal... I'll tell you... I'll answer your question." He looked at her, and saw her still crying. _"Why... why are you crying?"_ Then he remembered the other question she just asked. _"Amazing... me? Hinata... Do you..."_ He looked at the crying girl. "Hinata... Can I still ask you my question?" He saw a barely imperceptible nod. "Hinata, do you... are you crying... because you like me?" He tried to hide his nervousness and even slight embarrassment. His answer never came. At least it wasn't spoken. The reply he got was Hinata pulling herself from the ground and sitting next to him, crying against his shoulder.

"Why do they do it Naruto? You've given everything to become hokage. You've trained until you've fainted. You've helped out the town while we rebuild. You've... You've done so much for the village and they all look at you with... with... those eyes. Why do they hate you?" She was looking up into his eyes now. Even Naruto could see at this point, that she truly cared for him.

Naruto started to wrap his arms around her he saw other couples while he was growing up, just never actually had anyone to hold like that He never knew what it was like to hold someone like this. To just hold someone in his arms and feel their reassuring warmth was a completely new experience to him. He may not know much about it. But he knew that he liked it. "Hinata... let me tell you a story." _"I better enjoy this feeling while it lasts, because it may not last long after story time."_

Author's Notes:

Overlord: I am 6 ft and 230 lbs and max out on bench at 300 lbs. in a real fight I would rip you a new one :P Thanks for the lengthy review ï and I'm trying to find a way to get Gaara in. I'd be real good at keeping him in character, hehehe. But as things stand, it isn't likely to happen for a little while. And always remember a light in the darkness always shines brightest.

Sephynarutocloud: your pleas of longer chapters will likely go unheard. I basically try to write every week. If getting into character is easy then the chapter is a bit longer than usual. If not then you get stuck with a short chapter, hehe. Same goes for everyone else asking for longer chapters.

Manatheron: I read so many stories where they make kyuubi into some sappy chibified and suddenly overprotective friend of naruto. I read so many of them that it got me off my lazy ass to try and write a story to help put him back into perspective somewhat ; in other words I agree with you.

Nonengel: At first I thought of having them learn nothing. But if I did that it wouldn't stay true to naruto's character. He doesn't hide the truth. He's more like a ray of light that shows people what they need to be shown to help them become a stronger person. In Hinata's case... she's gonna get pretty much everything.

Silver kistune: I guess silver kitsune was already taken. But yeah, it's getting there ï As I said before: I refuse to just shove them together for no reason. This is the most shoving I will allow in the name of getting those two together. Naruto found out that he doesn't have to be alone anymore and that she actually cares for him. If too many people feel they were crammed together I will delete the chapter and redo it. Keep in mind that Naruto has had zero experience with women as far as a relationship. I think that I pulled it off okay. But I also think that with more time I could pull it off better.

Anyways, that's it for this week. If anything changes it'll be more indepth fighting or a little bit of Amane action... or cleaning up the end of the chapter where hinata starts to admit her feelings to naruto and vice versa.


	22. A bedtime story

Chapter 22

Authors note: please stop saying its too short. I guess technically it's constructive criticism, but honestly, I write when I can and that isn't often. I encourage reviews. I love hearing other viewpoints because I like knowing when I am and aint out of line.

Dragon Man: I thought it was a fitting way for them to wind up together given naruto's reckless nature to prove himself and to earn anything that is important to him. It also fit Hinata because she became emotionally weak and unsure, but was fighting to change. Her struggle to change herself is evident in many things she does. However, she broke down because she was so angry at the villagers and didn't understand their stance. :D I think that it was a good change from the norm.

Nonengal: At least I didn't abandon the story, right? ;) Don't worry, I may have my lulls sometimes, but I won't abandon an unfinished work.

Gopu: you may very well be the most reliable review I have. I'll have to check on that just because I'm curious. I think I've seen you in every chapter.

Foxylittlechibi: I plan on it ï keep reading, I'm finally getting closer to the stuff that I can finally write well.

Skuld's Sentaro: The summons are coming. But he's gotta be careful. He's going to learn that the hard way, hehehe.

Jiraiya: you are the most in character review I've ever had. You're highly amusing in your open pervertedness. At least you're honest. Honest people are hard to come by.

TimeShifter: Wellll, we'll see if I can pull off a leash for humor's sake but I can't promise it. The writing will begin shortly and honestly I don't know how she'll react yet. I kind of see it all in my head as I write it, yanno?

Sirus: You're not the boss of me! You can't handle the lunarflames!!! Bwuahahaha :P

TO THE TRAINING FIELDS!!!!!

His arms were wrapped around her and he had hoped that he would never have to tell this story to anyone that didn't already know it. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he began his story.

"Thirteen years ago... our village was absolutely amazing. Our ninjas had grown stronger than ever before. The villagers prospered under our protection, and life was a wonderful experience every single day. Everyone was thankful to be living in such a prosperous era. The Hokage really did a hell of a job protecting us and watching the entire village prosper under his care." He looked slowly at his little brother who slowly approached to steal a little attention from this person that seemed almost Too comfortable against Naruto.

He looked at his brother almost afraid that the story would hurt his feelings, but after a short silence he continued as the leaves fell gently around them with the sun warming the air from its heavenly perch. "Then everything changed... and it only took a month." He gave a quiet laugh at the irony. "The village was suddenly attacked out of the blue. Their prosperity was shattered into a past that would be hard to regain."

Kyuubi stirred from within his cage. He heard this conversation and suddenly became very intent and hung on every word that Naruto said. He knew what was coming next, and the pride behind the chaotic smile that was banished inside the dropout could be felt by Naruto.

"A demon appeared... The Kyuubi appeared... The lord of all the demon foxes." Naruto looked at Amane as the growing kit had managed to somehow wiggle into hinata's lap to examine her odd eyes that exploded last time (a little too close of an examination as Hinata seemed a little worried from the blatant staring). Hinata began to pet the fox in her lap to calm it down so she could listen more intently. "The demon whose tails could supposedly destroy mountains in a single swing appeared at the village of Konoha." The Kyuubi punched hard at the sealed gate in Naruto's body as it to reaffirm his strength. The power behind that punch made Naruto feel like there was a loud ringing echo in his mind. "We sent the best we had. The ANBU went out full of confidence and confronted the demon head on. The strongest ninjas of the era. They looked at the demon in front of them and deemed it to be a worthy challenge for an anbu unit of 5."

A loud laughing rang through out Naruto's mind. "The demon reminded them that they weren't immortal. Kyuubi made an example of them to show his power. He made a bloody mess that would mess with the minds of even the most combat hardened ninja in Konoha. To make sure that he was never underestimated like this again, he pressed the attack, slaughtering people... civilians... ninjas... it didn't matter... they all died."

Hinata shivered as she remembered Hiashi telling the horror stories to frighten her into bed. _'But Naruto never had any parents to tell him the story. I suppose he could have heard it from the other kids...'_ Hiashi wasn't as kind as Naruto. Hiashi went and even 'made up' gory details to try and 'toughen her up'. She kept stroking Amane's fur, finding it was rather relaxing.

"It kept getting closer and closer inside of Konoha. The best of the best were sent in to stall the overgrown furball. The entire ANBU and most of the jounin were sent to stall it while everyone was gathered away from the fight and away from the village(just like when orochimaru attacked). The Anbu were the first to die. They threw everything they had at it, and it didn't even recognize their existence... killed them like they were a chew toy..." Naruto's voice started slowly getting sadder as the story went on.

"S...Sorry Naruto... I uh... I don't like this story." She looked back at Naruto only to find that he was staring off into the distance.

"Once everyone was safe, the Fourth finally appeared. He had been helping everyone to escape from the battle. The ninjas rallied behind him and fought back twice as hard." Naruto's hands had started to grip Hinata and shake just a little. Inside his mind, Naruto was in front of the gate, staring at this awesome power in front of him while he continued to tell the tale. "For just a moment they almost managed to hurt him... Then the kyuubi realized that they were finally serious. He used his tails to crush them.... The fur on his tails to strangle them... His teeth and claws to... well... yeah..." Inside his mind the Kyuubi began delighting in the memory of teaching those ninjas to never underestimate him. Just as Naruto began talking about the teeth, the Kyuubi started gnawing at the gate, not being able to harm it at all, but making the blonde get more and more realistic pictures of just what that would do to a person.

"Kyuubi pushed them back even harder and faster.. and bloodier than it had started before the ninja appeared. That's when it came face to face with the Fourth. The Fourth warned it to leave and never come back, or that it would not be able to walk on the Earth again." Kyuubi growled and started slamming his paws at the gates in anger at this part of the story while Naruto watched the rage grow progressively. "The Kyuubi began to mock the Fourth. It laughed at the Fourth and called him a fool, pointing out the slaughter he had left behind. He told the Fourth not to hold back. The Fourth didn't say another word to the demon. He called forth Gamabunta. The other ninjas left immediately at the fourth's command. This was out of their hands." The fox stared right into Naruto's eye. It began seething as it saw a resemblance of the man that had cost him his physical body.

"A battle between the Strongest man in Konoha and the strongest demon the world had ever seen... Buildings were trampled as if they were nothing. There were no distractions as the two went after each other with everything they had. The amazing thing is that it was almost a draw. The Fourth was keeping up with the demon with the help of Gamabunta... but the fourth was starting to wear down. It couldn't keep up with the demon's stamina."

"What? But everyone knows the Fourth killed the Kyuubi. Everyone's already heard this story!" She was starting to get frustrated (which is an amazing thing for a shy child like herself). "I thought you were going to tell me why they...." She realized that Naruto hadn't even stopped at her interruption. _'What's... I don't understand... Is he okay?'_

"The Fourth finally caught it off guard. He told the demon he was ending the fight with one last move... one that would fulfill the promise he made at the beginning of the fight. Kyuubi laughed at him. It began mocking him and his lack of power to keep the inevitable from happening...this is the part where Hinata started listening again after realizing Naruto hadn't let himself be interrupted That's when it saw a child... it was being raised in the Fourth's hands as if it was the ultimate weapon." A scream of pure hatred and contempt shot out from behind the sealed gate within Naruto. For the first time he didn't flinch in response. "'He is to become the greatest hero of this village! He will rise up in my place' The demon suddenly froze in place with a look of fear and terror. It began to panic and thrash as it's soul was pulled directly out of it's body... and into the newborn child. There it was sealed at the cost of the Fourth's life..."

Naruto was thoroughly in a trance now. His voice no longer fluctuated... His eyes didn't wander... this... wasn't him. "Naruto... what's... are you oka—"She suddenly _felt_ chakra surrounding the boy that she admired. _'What... what is this? Is... is this chakra?'_ She turned around and saw that his headband had been raised... showing the eye of the Kyuubi... his direct connection... it reflected the Kyuubi's hatred of this story... and of the people of Konoha. She gasped and jumped away from Naruto out of pure reaction. Her Byaakugen was even activated before she realized what she was doing. She feel to her knees as she saw the demon's face pressed against the seal snarling. "That's... It's... Wasn't just a story..." She looked at Naruto who had started looking down at the ground. "But..."

"It's okay... I understand Hinata..."

"NO!" She covered her mouth realizing she hardly ever talked that loudly and it was usually considered rude or improper. "no... don't... I've always looked up to you... always! And... and... "She paused a moment to make sure she could abide by what she was about to say. "I won't let that change... You are you... Kyuubi is Kyuubi..." She bit her lip a little. "And... and... nothing anyone says or brings up will change that." She kept her 'explodey eyes' active and returned to where she was before... leaning back into the arms of the person that she had just admitted her feelings to.

AMENDMENT!!!!

A/N: I feel like I just got caught with my pants down. You're right. Amane WOULD have understood the story due to his training with Kariudo. is embarrassed

Amane stood in front of the couple, noting that the female shivered a little bit after the story, but didn't look cold... Once she settled in again, Amane climbed back into the warm spot he had been tossed out of when she got startled. _'It must have been because of that Kyuubi fox... Why would he go after this place? Her hands on my fur feels nice... WAIT! Don't get distracted! I should talk with bro about this later... If... if a fox caused him to be so... looked down on, then why would he take me in? He said family... is that part of being family?'_ The young demon relaxed in Hinata's lap, and enjoyed the silent comfort that was shared between all three.

END AMENDMENT!!!!

Naruto smiled at her, truly grateful that fate had granted him yet another precious person to become Hokage for. He couldn't fail now... he couldn't afford to. He would protect this person with everything he had. But first, he was going to enjoy this feeling.. that he thought would be denied to him for a long... long time.


	23. Self Doubt

Sorry about that. I posted the entire friggin story instead of the chapter. Sorry everyone!

Chapter 23

Reviews:

Dual Rasengan- Thank you. And you're right. They will all become friggin powerhouses, but don't worry. I'll make sure I can justify it.

Skuld's Sentaro- Sorry that it was expected. But this story doesn't justify any other character looking at him in the same…ermmm…. Light. However, he'll turn heads when his chance to prove himself to everyone arrives.

Manatheron- You caught me. Very nicely done. I put in a little amendment for a small reaction for him (small because he's still a young mind).

Inuyasha gal- I will welcome all reviews and answer any questions that arise from it. Again my aim screenname is firestryke for anyone that wishes to discuss the story.

Konosuke- You've got the potential. If you need any pointers, I'll gladly help. This is NOT bragging because I have a lot of room to grow myself. If you're really interested though, aim me.

Jiraiya- I deeply apologize if I have interrupted your data gathering for future novels. However, I hope you find that I have portrayed your student in a deserving light.

Ventmonster- sorry but cant have a lot of action without a strong character development. Good news for you though. That was a major character development… which means we're heading back to action. Much of the background stuff that needed to happen happened. Time will advance quicker. Fighting will commence before long.

Dragonman: good point, but I would think that the turtle example set by his brother would make the kit less understanding of kyuubi's rage. As far as the pampering action… well… maybe… no promises, and if so it wont be a big deal.

For the next week days came and went. Their training had begun. Jiraiya had mostly kept in line with Gai's ideas for Lee. With Naruto, chakra control became the entire basis of his training. With Hinata… aside from teasing her constantly about being with an idiot of a ninja, he trained her constantly in the Gentle fist style. He didn't know how to advance her training in that art, so the best he could do until she was ready was to make her attacking style more refined and accurate. She improved amazingly quickly after the third day. That was the day where he made her practice with him in front of Naruto. As for Amane, his secret training had commenced. He had become much quicker over the last few weeks. In a full out run, he would press Naruto hard.

Lee had disliked being taken from Gai, and it showed with his sulking around. But one day the perverted hermit managed to have Gai come train for a day. When Gai saw the sulking, he immediately engaged Lee. He reminded him what 'The Spirit of Youth' was all about. Ever since that day, Lee trained diligently. His most recent training was with a small visit by Asuma. Asuma pointed out the 'rougher' areas of fighting in hand to hand combat. The style intrigued Lee a lot, and his attacks stopped being quite as friendly and disciplined. He was still hitting hard and fast in disciplined motions. However, if he could get a cheap shot in, he took it in a heartbeat and followed it up every single time.

Hinata was constantly teased by Jiraiya. Naruto resented it, and when Jiraiya pressed a little too much Naruto would make sure to interrupt the old pervert. She was getting more determined though. Being around Naruto seemed to be the catalyst. After that day where she was practically dragged to training within Naruto's eyesight, she was quickly becoming more confident. She made sure that she was able to change for him. She also paid attention to Asuma's visit, but she hadn't quite been able to apply it to her Gentle Fist style yet. Shizune had finally gotten Hinata to understand the extremely most necessary basics behind healing techniques. She couldn't do the techniques yet, but she had finally made it through the starting gates.

Naruto… he had gotten his little talk (about the fox contract). He had explained to Jiraiya what had happened with complete honesty. Ever since the day that he and Hinata had become a couple the child had softened up. He seemed to become less aggressive in his fighting. The boy became more focused in his attacks, but they lost that rough grating edge that made people cringe whenever one of his solid blows connected. This was noticed just a few days ago when he sparred with the future hokage.

Amane had become his constant companion and followed him everywhere. His teammates found it amusing, especially Hinata. Amane had grown half the size of a full grown adult fox now (rather impressive in just a few weeks, no?). His body developed quickly under Kariudo's guidance. He easily could keep up with Naruto. He could easily speak with Naruto and understand conversations around him. And he had begun to understand chakra in it's most basic ideas. The little fox didn't quite understand why the villagers stared at him and his big brother like they did. He was told the reason, but younger minds have problems understanding such… odd relationships.

Over the last few weeks, Hinata had grown closer to the man (boy) of her dreams. They had gone as far as small kisses, holding hands, sitting together… that kind of stuff (sorry jiraiya) however they had some bond between them… as soon as they were near each other they fought harder, worked harder, and basically competed at who would be the best ninja. Jiraiya found that out and used this as a training edge. It didn't sit well with the Hyuuga household, but as far as they were concerned it was some childish fling that would be over soon enough so no real disgrace would occur. Hinata was warned to be Very discrete about this 'fling' of hers.

now we're caught up again

Lee was waiting for the rest of his team to arrive. He had always arrived first. His youth woke him up, got him cleaned and ready for his painful workouts, his morning laps around Konoha, and his katas all before his teammates arrived. He just finished his last kata as Naruto and Hinata appeared, hand in hand and Amane doing figure 8's between their legs because they walked too slow. He had to admit, he was slightly envious of how happy they were. But you can't be that openly contented and be a ninja. This was the part that he found amazing every time. As they approached the normal spot in the forest, they looked at each other with those contented eyes just once more… then their hands let each other go… Amane sat like a trained attack animal next to Naruto, and the contentment was completely gone. They weren't a couple now… they were ninjas, ready to fulfill their mission no mater how trivial it would be, so that they could hold hands and be content with each other again.

One minute passed and Jiraiya showed up on time as usual (which was a highly appreciated trait to Naruto). He stood before them looking different than usual. His eyes looked like they were sizing up Naruto and Naruto only. "Lee. Go spar with Hinata. Naruto's been getting sloppy lately and I need to be alone with him to fix it." Lee nodded and went to the spot that had pretty much been designated as Lee's to train with Hinata.

Hinata went without giving a second look at Naruto. _'Ninjas… just follow the orders… Naruto would only be put in further danger if I looked at him every time…even if I don't like the orders.'_ She held her head resolutely and got ready to spar with their Taijutsu expert.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto coldly. "Now then… what am I going to do with you…" He sighed and looked into the undiscerning eyes of the blonde. "I remember when I used to see you actually hit something I would cringe. Now when I see you hit something I begin to think that Hinata or Lee would be much more important to kill off first." The blonde glared a little at the talk of killing Hinata but not betraying his emotions any further than that. "If you don't believe me then I'll prove it to you." He walked up to a sturdy tree. "Hit it… make me cringe… show me that you are worth concentrating on if I am an enemy." Naruto growled quietly and gave the tree a good solid punch that shook the large tree a little. Jiraiya yawned at him and pulled out a kunai. "I'm going to start walking towards Lee and Hinata now. I imagine I'd probably go after Lee first." Wham Naruto made the tree shake a little more. "He would be the first to go. I mean he just moves too fast and punches too hard not to get rid of." WhaM Naruto growled a little more from being ignored. "Feh. Some hokage. I mean he can't even distract me from killing his teammates… pretty weak." He had made it halfway to leaving the area Naruto was in. WHAM The tree shook with obvious signs of discontent. "Then I'd probably end up killing that Hyuuga girl… I mean those Hyuugas can be pretty crippling if they're even halfway decent." WHA-CRAAACK The tree had one fist imprinted into the trunk of it. Just above the fist was a deeper punch with just a little blood on it from hitting it that hard. Just above that… about the same height as Jiraiya's throat was another punch… except that the tree had split in the middle of the punch. It wasn't enough to tear it down, but the crack went halfway through the tree to the center. Naruto pulled his hand out and let the drops of blood from his knuckles fall to the ground without saying a word. Then he charged at his teacher… and the sparring began.

after the training day

Everyone was heading their separate ways for the day and the sun was shining beautifully as it set. Jiraiya looked at his favorite pupil and just had to know… "Naruto… I shouldn't have had to do that today…." Naruto guided Hinata away from Jiraiya and himself. Some mumbling was heard along the lines of 'I'll catch up in just a minute' followed by that infectious smile. Hinata began to leave and Amane almost left with her, but stayed beside Naruto. "Now can you tell me?" Jiraiya looked somewhat impatiently at him.

Naruto looked up at Jiraiya as he petted Amane. "I just… I don't want to be seen as too strong… not by her." He looked at Amane's fox eyes and sighed. "She's accepted me… and I'm afraid if I get too strong… maybe she'll end up thinking I'm just some demon after all." The boy looked up into Jiraiya's eyes, hoping for some small tidbit of wisdom. "That'd never happen though… right?"

The old pervert ruffed up his student's hair and started walking off. "What an idiot. If she did then it wouldn't be love in the first place, right?" He kept on walking not even waiting for a reaction or acknowledgement. _'What an idiot… holding back on purpose to keep his precious someone. Hinata's not that shallow… what an idiot… I'm thinking too much about this. Maybe some research would take my mind off of how dense he is.'_

He caught up with Hinata easily and held her hand in his (the not bloody one). They made their way to his apartment and she wrapped his hand in bandages for him. He walked her home from there. She kissed him goodnight and gave his hand one last squeeze before heading into the Hyuuga estate. Naruto and Amane both smiled as he petted Amane's fur for a little bit then headed to bed. Things had changed a lot within the last few weeks. And when he looked back on things… this was better for him than team 7. He was respected by Lee, loved by Hinata, and trained by a teacher who was stronger than Kakashi… and was even on time… He liked how things were going.

A/N: Well… I think it's an okay chapter. I'm trying to progress time a little quicker. I know that makes the readers miss out on some of the more amusing aspects of learning skills, gaining strength, and developing relationships, but I need to get them to the next exam! That's another 5.25 months to go. If anything really serious happens though, I'll slow it down again.


	24. Lee's Challenge

Chapter24

A/N: Sorry about that last update everyone, I accidentally posted the entire story again. I tend to be a bit careless at times in case you didn't notice. I keep one huge story log and then make each chapter a document then upload the document. But apparently I copied the entire friggin story instead of chapter last time. Problem fixed! So few reviews this time :( oh well, I messed up on the upload but I hope now that we made it through establishing Amane's place and the Naru/Hina relationship as well as reorganizing the teams, things should pick up from training to missions to the part we all really want.. the exams! :D )

Dual Rasengan: I thought that was kind of understood as to when Lee was reminded about the power of youth, hehe. As far as being heavy on the paragraphs—there was probably a proper place to split it into another paragraph, but I'm trying to keep it in the proper… umm… semi-proper grammer/paragraph structure. Sorry if you have trouble with it, but I'm trying to keep myself in line so I don't end up forgetting everything I've learned from high school (cuz college is a huge waste of time, but I'm so close to graduating I'd be stupid to quit.).

Skuld's Sentaro: Amane is going to be friggin awesome (after all his teachers finish with him anyway, hehe).

Bika-chan: Lee's going to get his fair share of the spotlight before too long.

Daniel/DragonMan/sephynarutocloud/unknown: sorry about that. It's fixed. If it doesn't look fixed then when you go to the chapter try refreshing the page.

OKAY PEEPZ! HERE WE GO!

It had been nearly a month since reassignment, and they understood the concept of fighting unfair odds rather quickly. Their teamwork had progressed pretty well and Hinata had learned how to make better medical salves. But today was the most important day to Naruto out of everything that the group had trained and practiced so far. Today they were being sent out on a 'Real' mission.

He and Hinata walked to the bridge together as they had become accustomed to doing, right on time. Amane was still hyper and easily running circles around them and through their legs. Once their hands had parted they were just part of the team again, and Lee still wondered how they could just swap personalities like that so well.

"Alright you 3…" Jiraiya appeared behind them in a puff of smoke. The old perverted hermit laugh at a small "Yip!". "…err 4. Let's see now," he pulled out a scroll and read it quietly, then looked at his small group of soldiers. "Looks like we're finally going to test out how well you understand what you're going to have to do. It doesn't look too hard, though. We're supposed to walk into the middle of a bandit camp, tell them that if they don't leave the country immediately then they will be forced to… by us. That means no sneaking around and no ambushes." The old man grinned somewhat sadistically. "You guys… and gal… and... umm… fox, will show me how well you can take on larger forces of enemies. They're only bandits though, how hard can this be?? She must really be lacking faith in you guys, I mean really…" The old hermit started talking his thoughts out loud, while Naruto only started getting more and more impatient and angry at the mild suggestions that came out of Jiraiya.

"I'll show you just how many of those bastards I can take on! I'll take out half of them before you can even finish another chapter in your perverted novel!" Naruto shook his hand angrily until Jiraiya smiled amusedly. Naruto really hated that look.

"I'll hold you to that. The camp consists of 50 bandits, previously hired security of a prosperous family that was forced to move to another country. Since they ran out of work, they decided to make easy money picking on the traders and supply routes to the other villages. Well Naruto… that makes 25 of them yours. Anyone else want to call a specific number?" He looked at the shy Hinata who shook her head, and then to the excited Lee.

"I'll show you the power of youth! I won't claim the other 25, so Hinata can still show her youthful strength! However, Naruto… Out of the first 40 Naruto and I defeat, I challenge that I can knock out more! If I can't… then… then… I will leap through the trees in a circle around Konoha a dozen times using only one leg!" The spirited youth exclaimed with his eyes burning in passion. Jiraiya wondered if Naruto could actually overcome the promise and the challenge.

"Okay everyone. Meet at the gates in 30 minutes. It'll be an overnight trip. We'll be back tomorrow. Dismissed!" He tried to command a somewhat authoritative voice. However as soon as Jiraiya realized that he had more than enough time, a perverted laugh betrayed him as he leapt to the bathing district to peep for a good 15 minutes or so.

Naruto smiled and held Hinata's hand again. "That should give us a little while to relax, right?" Hinata blushed lightly and nodded, walking hand in hand with him to find a nice place to sit down and relax while Naruto's little brother chased the squirrels around to keep him occupied(with the occasional petting from Hinata of course).

After they couldn't afford any more time together, they parted to go and pack for their mission.

A/N: I know it's short but I already updated once this week I got to start working on that term project that I haven't started on that's due on Monday, eheh. If I finish the project, then u'll get a chappy early next week sometime, if not… thennnn you'll get it later. Cya!


	25. A Demon's Wrath

Ch 25

A/N:

Dual Rasengan: I tried hard to keep Lee's character right. I avoided him a lot on purpose because I just can't identify with working that hard and being that enthusiastic at the same time. I understand one or the other, but both?? Really hard to do… I understand Shikamaru waaaay too well but I couldn't justify him being on the berserker squad. sigh

A3eedi: I usually update fast unless I get swamped. Also I'm thinking about starting to go back to cliffhangers for the fun of it, hehe. Sorry for the long time to update but I was enjoying being home. Still home, but I owe my readers a chapter by now. I'll try not to make it too short.

Manatheron: I find that I do extremely well with action scenes and moving plot along fairly well. However, I've made sure not to hide that I am also writing this to make myself better at what I suck at. Currently, I suck at fluff. But I've had my fill of fluff for a while and I'm ready for more action and plot progression. My biggest debate at the moment is how far to go before I end this story and begin another… finding an appropriate stopping point is where I'm at now (going to probably make it into a 2 or 3 story series… if I don't get too sidetracked).

Dragon Man 180: nope, he will not be thwacking Jiraiya around for a while… too weak. There is a way it could be done but it would be MUCH more costly than it would ever be worth. Give him a story or two. Also, I've been wondering how many Amane should get too… and if they should add to Naruto's count or his own… hmmm

ON WITH THE STORY!! (and there was much rejoicing)

The team had met and been walking towards their destination. Naruto had been dancing around about how wonderful it was to finally go on a mission while Hinata began acting almost as shyly as before they became a couple. Lee had been the one late this time. He had shown up a few minutes late because he ran into Gai on the way to the gates, who gave him a few golden nuggets of wisdom. Jiraiya quickly rounded them up and headed out.

Amane was getting distracted way too easily by being allowed to wander around. _'The only time I ever get to play around is when me and bro finish training. It's usually too dark to have any fun by then anyway!'_ Amane enjoyed passing the time by chasing the wildlife around to see just how much faster he was that he used to be. Squrrels and rabbits between Konoha and their destination quickly began to fear the speedy terrorizer._ 'I can't believe I used to have trouble catching some of these little suckers. I need to be even faster though… faster than bro…I need to be as fast as… as… Kariudo! Bro's gonna be the best of the ninjas… If I'm going to keep from slowing him down, then I'll have to be the best of the foxes.'_ The kit smiled at himself. He had just made his first life goal. He had made a commitment to help his brother achieve his dream of Hokage. The smile changed as soon as he saw another rabbit and ended up chasing/herding it until the poor animal just collapsed from exhaustion in front of the group. Naruto smiled down at his brother and even congratulated him for getting so fast.

Hours of hiking had passed with conversations ranging from 'so there's not going to be ninjas?' to 'why the heck can't we go on another B rank mission!?' which was always snuffed out by the perverted hermit with 'you're not ready yet, kid' or 'just give it time. The old ha… err Tsunade will give you harder ones once you've proven your teamwork.' Naruto didn't like the excuses and Lee usually ended up encouraging Naruto's 'youthfully spirited' requests. Hinata was the only one that understood (or rather actively supported) Jiraiya's point, which made him wish that she spoke out more strongly.

Eventually Jiraiya stopped as he saw the smoke ahead of his team and sighed. "Do they want to be found? For the love of… a bonfire… they built a bonfire… where people would easily see it!" The old pervert sat down and reclined looking up at the sky as his young team quickly caught up with him.

Naruto and Amane looked down at him in confusion. "What'd we stop for? Huh?" His gaze finally saw the bonfire in the distance. "Finally! It's time to kick some—" Lee interrupted him rather abruptly.

"Jiraiya, tell us our plan so that we may complete our mission! It is time for my youthful spirit to shine! I will make them remember that… that…" Lee pulled out his pad and looked at his latest golden nugget from Gai. "That what they do affects more people than themselves!" Lee struck his good guy pose as Jiraiya looked at them both blankly.

"This may be a mission, but you are aspiring to the rank of Chuunin!" He looked right at his young apprentice. "I'm not going to just sit here and hold your hands. Figure it out on your own… or you'll never get stronger." He took out his pencil and notebook and began scribbling small notes every now and then. Hinata looked at his writing expecting a plan, but instead saw a few descriptive details of one of his latest perverted novels.

She blushed and noticed Naruto was starting to crack his knuckles and walk towards the enemy camp. _'He's so strong. He might be able to attack a whole enemy camp but I can't! I…I don't want to hold him back though.'_ She sighed and looked down when a sudden image of her being overrun by unknown enemies and killed entered her mind._ 'I can't be with Naruto when I'm dead!'_ She raised her head again. "Naruto! We… erm…" She started to look down again until the blonde looked at her. She always felt stronger when he was with her. "We can't just run in there. We… need a plan… or something." She dug her foot around in the dirt a little as she finally ran out of confidence.

"A plan?" Naruto scratched the back of his head. "A plan, huh? How about this then. We need to remind them that this is Konoha's punishment! We bust in from the front, declare this to be their punishment from Konoha's citizens, and then we knock them all out as a warning!" He smiled at himself. '_Nobody dies, we beat them up, and threaten that next time will be… harsher. That fulfills the terms of the contract and everybody wins!'_ "We beat up everyone in our way, knock them out if they try to run away so they know we could have gotten them. I'll take the left third, Hinata will take the middle third and Lee will take the right third." He grinned in confidence as he led the charge into the enemy camp. "Let's go!"

Hinata didn't like the plan but she didn't have the time to stop him as both he and Lee charged at the camp. Their guards never even saw it coming. Naruto kneed his guard in the gut then brought both hands crashing down on the poor guy's skull, slamming his unconscious body to the dirt. Lee kicked his guard's legs our from under him (he thought it was a light kick but the guys legs flew out from under him like they were hit with a hammer.) He then flipped where he was standing and kicked him in the chest all the way down to the ground where the guard quickly saw nothing but black.

They both charged deep into their sides screaming at the top of their lungs that this was for picking on the merchants and law abiding country folk. Hinata pushed into the middle of the camp. Every now and then a body would fly from one area of the encampment, past Hinata into the opposite side. Hinata had almost finished her section when a single hand from the ground yanked her foot out from under her and she quickly found a knife against her throat. A loud and angry voice boomed from her captor.

"Cease your fighting now or I will KILL THE GIRL!" The man stood up, keeping Hinata's throat more than firmly placed against the blade. Naruto and Lee both stopped to see what the hell he was talking about. The man looked at the spiky blonde and the bowl cut in the green suit. "I won't let you harm my men any longer! If just one more punch is thrown then the girl dies!" Hinata growled angrily but couldn't squirm or the blade would easily cut her. (To her credit she actually took out 20 because the others ended up filing down the middle because they were basically funneled toward her since Lee and Naruto charged forward on their sides faster than she could keep up.)

Lee growled as the last one on his section dropped to the ground. Naruto reluctantly dropped out of his stance, glaring the last two that were left on his section. He glared at the leader and started to approach until the leader barked that he wouldn't be allowed any closer. He raised his Konoha headband and the Kyuubi's eye was revealed to the leader. "Listen up, pal! I don't know who the hell you think you are, but it's pretty cowardly to hide behind a hostage! Fight me, damn you!" The leader frowned at him.

"NO! YOU listen up you little brat! Just because you're strong doesn't make you right! We were loyal… completely loyal! But just because that family made a wrong choice… we ALL suffered! We looked for work, but nobody wanted us anymore. We gave everything we had to this life. We guarded their lands… their money… and their lives. We believed in someone and they dishonored us. Their illegal business got them kicked out of the country, and got us kicked into the street. I won't let my men suffer… Do You Know About Suffering, Boy? Maybe I ought to show you… and educate you on how unfair this world really is." The man sneered at Naruto.

'_No… NO!!! I KNOW ALREADY! I KNOW MORE ABOUT UNFAIRNESS THAN ANYONE!'_ The kyuubi stirred quickly in his cage and began raging against the bars, trying to bend them and weaken the seal, biting it, pulling on them with his tail, crashing against them with all that he had. His demonic growl shrieked out loudly from the child as red chakra poured out of him in waves, moving the dust and small rocks away from him. It brought Lee to his knees and Hinata turned her head to see him without thinking. The blade dug in slightly, almost cutting through the skin

Then… a small red blur appeared in front of Naruto. Amane's eyes reddened evilly as the demonic scream echoed into the sky. He seemed to disappear as suddenly his red tail was wrapped around the man's throat. His claws dug into the man's back again and again, making long deep cuts as the tail quickly dug deeper against the man's skin. Then the young fox's voice quiet but demonic voice whispered, "Demonic Technique: Hell's Fur!" The tail around the man spread out making each hair straighten out like a small kunai, impaling into the man each and every hair, quickly followed by flames spreading from the skin up each strand of fur. Amane gave one last strong, deep leap from the man's back and the miniature kunai shredded across the leader's throat, burning it as the tail uncoiled from the force of the jump.

Lee looked at Naruto in concern. _'This… this is Naruto?' _Lee clutched his fists, staring at Hinata, and then Naruto. '_She… She got more than either Naruto or me… and Naruto… He's… I must make sure they are okay! Gai would never forgive me if I didn't check on a teammate in need!'_ He quickly knocked out Naruto's 2 remaining people as he ran to Naruto's side. "Naruto!, are you… okay? Can… you even… hear me?"

Hinata stared at Naruto in shock. _'Naruto… this isn't… my…make it stop! Make him stop '_ She closed her eyes and screamed into the air. "NARUTO!!!" She began crying as she saw the spikey blonde rolling on the ground in pain with chakra wrapping itself around him over and over again. There was a gust of wind as the perverted hermit gave the writhing child a quick chop in the neck. The chakra quickly disappeared. The boy blacked out into a welcomed darkness… the last thing he felt was little Amane licking at his forehead.

The child's demonic voice quieted itself and slowly became human again. The red chakra continued swirling around him and enveloping him as the small demon ran in front of Naruto and began licking his forehead as the child writhed in pain. "BROTHER! It's okay! He won't bother her again! See? It's finished! Brother please!" The young fox walked into the red chakra that kept Lee feeling paralyzed from its pure power. All Lee and Hinata could do was watch in awe and shock as the fox that had just talked stayed next to his 'brother'.

Author's Notes: Looks like I had to put Naruto through some pain :( Sorry for getting Hinata slipping up like that but even the manga says she messes up on simple stuff a lot. Though I feel I redeemed her by giving her more knockouts than the others.

Revision A/N:

Stoictimer: yes there will be more summons (that's why I was hinting at them lightly again) and yes they'd help, but naruto is big on doing things without others' help. He wants to earn the hokage title on his own. That way nobody will ever say he didn't make it on his own.

Nonengel: I know :) I made it that bad on purpose. He'll learn better if he sees the consequences of his poor planning.

Skuld's sentaro2: it definitely needs help though, and I refuse to let crap stay in my story. Sorry if it puts the next chunk back a bit but I won't let my story become awful due to a bad day or two.

Dragon Man 180: Yep, it was the lil guy :D Just a hint of some of his potential much much later on in the stories. Sorry but this chapter is for Naruto/Amane development. And I highly doubt Lee would slip up quicker than Hinata.

Manatheron: you got it mixed up. Naruto can see Amane's vision, but not vice versa. Amane felt the chakra radiating so powerfully off of his brother that he immediately knew something was wrong and that the source of it was that man with the knife. That little guy isn't to be underestimated. Amane was the one that attacked, if naruto had sprouted tails then the force behind moving that quick would have snapped the guy's neck due to momentum :) cool idea but not quite yet. This is Amane's moment to shine. Also, Kyuubi started to show up a little through the bonds, but not much. Sorry I didn't spell it out, but that was where that move came into play. Admittedly it is similar to Kariudo's technique but the flames and application of the technique are far from Kariudo's style. That also was Kyuubi's voice. I'm used to hinting too much. Kyuubi was forcing his essence into Naruto (though not for protecting hinata, just because that fox wants out BADly) through the rage that the child was experiencing, thus the ending of this chapter.

Dual Rasengan: The time needed to progress faster. If I drag it out too much describing each day then the story would become much longer than the plot would allow. The fast forward was necessary, sorry. As for the cliffhanger…. BWUAHAHAHAHA. I gave people fairly completed sections before and they complain about the length. This time I left the cliffhanger and instead they're going I HATE CLIFFHANGERS! And they continue to read :)

VentMonster: She realized that this wasn't Naruto. She knew that something was up though she didn't quite make that mental click to complete understanding. If it had been Shikamaru, there would have been no question (supposing he knew anyway.)

Sephynarutocloud: Sorry, we did the hina/naru fluff part. Gonna be more about development of character and plot. I won't allow the plot to revolve around their relationship but I WILL allow the relationship to push the plot to a deeper and more personal level between Naruto and Hinata.


	26. The Uncomfortable Silence

Chapter 26

Author's Notes:

Deathtraps: gotta keep reading to find out :P

A3eedi: sorry, I stated the purpose of NaruHina and you'll get some here and there, I'm trying to keep the plot moving though. I should have made a more definite storyline before I started writing the story. Also, sorry for the cliffy, but you gotta admit it makes you want to keep up with the story more.

For those that didn't see it, 25 was rewritten.

On with the chapter!!

Amane stood next to Naruto's unconscious body. After the hermit had knocked Naruto out, Amane chased him away from his brother. _'NOBODY hurts brother…'_ He looked at each one of them, almost daring them to come close. Hinata was the only one (other than Jiraiya) that dared look Amane in the eyes.

Despite the amazing chakra that had just surged from the boy… despite the fact that this fox had definitely just spoken… and despite the warnings of Lee and their perverted teacher, she began approaching the boy. She didn't stop when Amane growled, nor when the fox acted like he would rush her and attack her. Instead she knelt next to Naruto and ran her hand through his spikey blonde hair. For the next minute, the world only existed around Naruto and herself.

Jiraiya looked at the still stunned Lee. "move out Lee. Wait up for us outside of camp, towards Konoha of course. I'll bring them with me." Lee finally closed his mouth and just nodded.

"I request an explanation of this when you return. I am… confused." Lee nodded to Jiraiya and then left as requested.

"Hinata… you too. I'll bring Naruto, ok?" Hinata didn't move an inch. She kept watching over her Naruto. _'She needs to snap out of this quick or this won't end well. These bandits are starting to stir a little and I can't interfere. Damn you Tsunade…'_ He approached again, this time when Amane growled, the older ninja met Amane's eyes, and Amane was the one that backed down… grudgingly. He grabbed Hinata's shoulder and she remembered that the world was a little bigger than just Naruto and herself. "Hinata, get moving… now. If they wake up I'm not allowed to interfere. I will bring Naruto with us, but we need to get out of here. Hinata nodded and picked up Amane (surprisingly Hinata wasn't even growled at when it happened). Jiraiya picked up his last student and they quickly met Lee at the camp entrance.

A few miles down the road, the team regrouped. Lee looked questioningly at Jiraiya but frowned when a shake of the head was all the answer he got. He grumbled at Jiraiya, but an unquestionable glare from the elder quieted him quickly and they began their journey back.

After several hours of hiking, night had begun to fall. Lee looked questioningly at Jiraiya again, but again only recieved a shake of his teacher's head. Nobody had said a word. Hinata had carried the uninjured fox to keep it from growling and her arms were aching from holding it for hours. But she wasn't going to complain. Her thoughts were elsewhere.

She looked sideways at Naruto with a concerned look. She thought she managed to avoid attention, but not much slips past the legendary ninja. He took them off the road and they shortly arrived to a small river. Jiraiya finally allowed them to break the silence.

"Alright you two, get a fire started. Lee get the wood. Hinata, your job is to keep that fox content and quiet. I'll be right back." He tossed the child that was on his shoulder half-hazardly against a tree. Somehow Naruto ended up as if he had just decided to lay against it. He saw Hinata start to move to his side. "NO! you should stay away from him until he wakes up. I suggest about 10 feet or so should do it." He left without even seeing her as she backed away, feeling her heated glare on his back.

Lee got the wood easily and twitched uncomfortably in the awkward silence as Hinata started the fire with a rather low level fire technique. Hinata just looked at her boyfriend, while Lee looked curiously at the fox, then Naruto, and back and forth again. Lee was determined to break the silence. He didn't understand what happened! _'We were doing fine. Hinata got swamped with people because Naruto and I didn't pay close enough attention. Naruto started to... the pure hatred... how can anyone have that much hate... especially during our joyful youth? He was going to do worse than kill that guy. That's not Naruto! And then Amane TALKED! All I wanted was a simple answer. Okay, more likely a complicated answer, and nobody will tell me anything. I will find out! I MUST find out! or I will... I will... I will spar with Gai until my arms are too heavy to even punch!'_ He looked at Hinata and started to open his mouth when sticks with fish skewered on them stuck into the dirt in front of him, holding the fish to cook near the fire.

Jiraiya grinned to himself. "There... now to see how much control he's regained..." Jiraiya frowned and looked at Hinata. "I said ten feet, Hinata." She glared angrily at him but relented the last two feet she had tried to save to be closer to her Naruto. The old pervert then did something that neither of his two pupils expected. He raised his hand that had some water cupped in it. "Water Stream Technique." The drops of water seemed to multiply in his hand and shoot forward, streaming straight into Naruto's face. Hinata and Lee just watched with their mouths gaping open.

"He's been hurt! You already knocked him out! Why are you--" Hinata became speechless as Naruto growled loudly and launched himself nine and a half feet with his hand outstretched in a piercing clutch where a man's heart would have been if he had still been in the bandit camp. "Na... Naruto..." She dropped her precious bundle (aka Amane) and stood there for a second. She went forward to hug him... to let him know that everything was going to be okay... that she was fine and nothing happened to her... until Jiraiya intervened.

The old hermit took one step forward and punched Naruto in the chest, sending him flying back against the tree again, and bouncing off to the ground below. The genins were confused. They were speechless. They couldn't believe what they saw happening in front of them. They were powerless to stop it.

Naruto clutched his chest and began breathing hard as he regained control of himself as Jiraiya approached him as reproachfully as he could. Amane scrambled across the ground and climbed onto Naruto's chest. He shook his head as Amane's furry face began getting more and more focused again. "Amane??" He looked around and saw a VERY unhappy Jiraiya looking down at him from behind Amane. "Uh-oh..." He looked beyond Jiraiya and saw Lee gaping at him, and Hinata looking at him worriedly. "awww crap." He closed his eyes and let his head fall back down against the forest floor.

"Oh no you don't. You can put them off until tomorrow, but you aren't getting away with this tonight." He picked Naruto up by the front of his Jacket, causing Amane to slide off his chest and tumble to the ground. He turned Naruto around and they headed out of eavesdropping distance, despite the blonde's noisy refusals and demands of being put down.

a couple dozen yards later

"What were you thinking? You see how much trouble you caused?" He saw naruto starting to boil. _'That's a good sign. That's when he listens the best.'_ "First of all, why do you think we were supposed to make this mission last well into tomorrow? I'll give you a hint. It doesn't involve you getting knocked unconscious and me having to wake your sorry ass up!"

Naruto growled at him. "You're the friggin 'expert' ya pervert! You tell me!" Naruto saw the pervert's eyes harden unusually.

"I'm here to babysit you in case something unusual happens that is outside of the mission's parameters! Don't you get it? I'm not allowed to interfere! You really thought that miserable excuse of a plan was going to work?" Jiraiya looked away for a second then turned to face Naruto again. "I'm not going to spoon feed you. The mission was a success, but as far as you showing that you're ready... you failed."_'I know how much you hate that word Naruto... show me how strong you are. Remember this next mission. Please don't make me say this kind of speech to you again.'_

Naruto's eye grew a little colder at the word 'failed'._ 'Old pervert... I'll show you...'_ "I'll show you! YOU'LL see! I'll become the greatest! I'll force them all to recognize my existance. They'll all see how great I am.. just like Hinata." The further through his rant he went, the quieter he got. When he got to the part about Hinata, it was barely a whisper. He looked through the trees at Hinata. He looked back at Jiraiya and smiled. "We done here pervert?" Jiraiya winced a little but refrained from hitting him.

"Amane talked... Lee heard him clearly. You'll have to tell him eventually you know." He looked at Naruto out the corner of his eye as the child passed him.

"One day at a time. I'll... I'll take care of it." _'He can be afraid of me or whatever just like everyone else. It won't matter anymore... because'_ He stared at Hinata and smiled to himself. _'because i've found my light. And I'll never be alone again.'_ He sat down and helped himself to one of the cooked fish, sitting beside Hinata and making small talk as if nothing had happened. When Lee tried to bring it up, he would steer the conversation away with interrupting him by asking about Gai's training methods. The night passed, and the morning greeted them with Amane gnawing on Naruto's arm (his latest way of demanding to be petted). They packed up, made their camp nonexistant, and headed back home.


	27. A Bad Mistake

**Chapter 27: The Morning After**

Throughout the trip Naruto wondered how he would handle Lee. He had avoided Lee while they undid their camp and as long as he could, but now they were walking home… together… in a group. He looked sideways and saw that Lee was looking at him occasionally. _"Well, he obviously didn't forget. Oh maaaan, what am I going to-" _

Lee looked at Naruto, this time filled with purpose. "Naruto! When we get back to Konoha, I will challenge you! If I win, then you have to tell me the truth. If you win, then I will not ask about Ama… Your little brother." Lee gave Naruto his good guy pose. _"YES! It'll be perfect. Gai would be so proud of me! If I win then it is a sign that teamwork has triumphed, and if I lose then it will prove that it is one of his ninja secrets that is worth protecting."_

Naruto couldn't believe it. Nothing ever fell into place like this. Life had always kicked him around when it got the chance but this…. It was put out right in front of his face! "YOU'RE ON!" Naruto screamed happily in one of his poses that could only be defined as Naruto. Hinata's mouth dropped a little as if to catch up on what had just happened, while Jiraiya merely grinned wickedly.

A portion of the day passed until the thick towering gates of Konoha loomed closer. Hinata picked up Amane to hide him in her baggy jacket, preventing onlooking passersby the opportunity to pester the miniature demon. As soon as they crossed the gates a voice filled with annoyance announced his presence.

"Hinata, Hiashi requests your presence, immediately." Neji turned and began leading Hinata back to the Hyuuga estate as he had always done. Jiraiya, however, had other plans.

"You can return and tell him that I send my regards, however my soldier is not dismissed from this mission yet." He grinned remembering how pompous Hyuuga had been during his days of youth. Hiashi had always been somewhat arrogant, and Jiraiya loved the idea of at least being a small nuisance to the man. Then he upped the ante a little. "Though… if you do, then you'll miss the fight. Too bad really… Lee will probably give Naruto a run for his money." He looked sideways out his eyes as they kept walking, to judge the boy's reaction. _"Hook, Line, and Sinker."_

"It is more beneficial to wait for Hinata to be dismissed than head back empty handed." The Hyuuga did a remarkable job. Not a single sign of a lie or half truth could be interpreted. If Jiraiya hadn't known the real reason, he would have accepted that statement as the truth.

As they neared the training area, Shino looked up from his bug gathering. He raised his eyebrow. _'And what would a group such as this be doing around here? They have a report to turn in if I'm not mistaken.'_ He raised an eyebrow at Hinata. She didn't mean to answer… it was just an instant reflex. She made a hand signal then gave a barely noticeable gesture to Naruto and Lee. When she realized she'd answered that quickly, she doubted the wisdom of spouting it out to the rest of the world, but there was nothing she could do about it now.

They finally entered the clearing to find none other than the next assassin of Konoha. Sasuke was there. And what surrounded him was nothing less than a massacre of timber. It was all charred and ashened, then broken by a directional explosive force the size of fist. He muttered under his breath when he acknowledged their presence. "Dead Last…"

Jiraiya stepped out first. "Sorry about this Sasuke, but it seems we need to borrow this spot for a little bit. But, if you want, you could stick around and watch the fight." Sasuke had been about to leave from Jiraiya's first statement, but stopped at the word 'fight'. "Yeah, it seems Lee and Naruto have a little issue to work out and this is the only way to settle it." He smirked at Naruto. He knew he didn't want others watching. But with Sasuke watching, there was no choice. He couldn't use any special ninjutsu's or they'd just be copied. It would be Taijutsu against Tatjutsu.

Naruto growled at Jiraiya. "TELL THE WORLD WHY DON'T YOU? Christ, you know that means th—" Jiraiya glared at him, which shut him up but the growling continued, as well as an added finger of frustration. Hinata looked down and shook her head at the sight, but this… was Naruto.

The two ninjas entered the clearing and prepared themselves. Naruto spoke to his current opponent… his current enemy… Lee. "You should take your weights off or it won't be fair."

Lee just shook his head and flipped out a rather thick notepad and flipped to page 34. "The weights may only be taken off in order to protect a special person or many special persons." He held out the notepad for Naruto to see. As soon as Naruto's curiousity got the better of him and he began to lean forward to look at it, a clear, crisp "Begin" boomed from Jiraiya. Next thing Naruto knew, the pad had been dropped and a punch had been thrown, and he was flying backwards.no fussing, he's been getting a few tips from Asuma, remember?

Naruto backflipped and recovered, charging back at Lee. There was a large bruise on his head. "Those weights hurt asshole!" He charged angrily at Lee, who met the charge and kicked Naruto's legs from under him then punched him in the stomach, sending him flying again.

Amane climbed out of Hinata's jacket quickly as she held her hands to her mouth, thinking of the pain Naruto just felt. The onlookers weren't impressed at all. What happened? Naruto was stronger than this… Did they miss something?

Amane was now between Naruto and Lee, growling at Lee and looking as ferocious as he could make himself look. Fur was on end and his tail was flicking rather quickly. Lee had always seen Amane beside Naruto…. Practice… Missions… errands… always. What one did the other did. However feeling somewhat sorry for Amane, he quickly scooped up the fox with one hand and slowly began to choke it to sleep so he wouldn't hurt it. That's when things went wrong.

A slight pressure built against Naruto's throat. Fine ashes were falling from the tree he crashed into that Sasuke had charred. A frantic voice rang out in Naruto's mind. _"Brother… help… Brother… he…._" And darkness began to follow the voice as Amane began being forced to sleep. A deep, loud growl that wasn't the fox's rang through the field. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BROTHER!"

Ash exploded all around them as blue Chakra surrounded his body. The lesson about Jiraiya approaching Hinata just kicked in… with his family… his only family after over 13 years. Nobody would touch his family. Naruto's growl of rage surprised them all as Lee's grip loosened. All Lee remembered afterwards was darkness... A darkness so overpowering and sudden that he had never experienced anything like it in his entire life of pushing his endurance.

End Notes: I'm BACK! Sorry for the wait and sorry for the cliffy! Okay. Maybe I'm not sorry for the cliffy :P. But the good news is I have a good idea of how the next chapter will go and I promise u'll get to hear the whole story.


	28. Story of the Fallen

Author's Notes:

Mrasdfghj: I'm sorry you feel that way. I think they're growing appropriately considering who their trainers are as well as the point in their life that they are at (if you plea sarcasm, I stand by my point of growing appropriately considering age and teachers). I disagree about Amane doing all the work and also about the Kyuubi chakra. If you dislike the story so much, you seem to have plenty of others to read in your rather large list of favorites. And congradulations, you managed to be mentioned in a response… maybe that will temporarily satisfy your attention craving desires.

One Azn Dragon: I regret to inform you that Sasuke will be safe… for now. Don't worry, that's what the Chuunin Exam is for.

Sephynarutocloud: I know how awful I have been about updating, however I remembered my promise to finish the story and have returned. I wish to remind you however that reviews are supposed to be about the story, and not the author's laziness/life/impositions/anythingelsehere. I hope you aren't offended by that statement but reviews are for making the story better, not reminding the author of his personal faults.

Itai: jiraiya is pissed because of Tsunade. He basically has been forced to undertake 3 students instead of just Naruto. He also feels that Naruto was smarter than that. He should have at least the basic intelligence to realize that Hinata would have ended up with the runoff from his and Lee's fights. Naruto is also avoiding telling lee because very very few people know about Amane being a demon, and given his personal relationship with common villagers he feels its best to keep that number small. I admit I may sometimes the story might get bogged down, however I try to make it interesting. I'm sorry that you feel it's confusing, but I encourage my readers to figure out a few points here and there before I hand what just happened to them easily. Hinata and Naruto also act like this on missions because it's safer. I made a reference to that point with the holding and parting of hands(I believe it was from Lee's point of view when I went into that). Feel free to aim me if you wish to talk to me about any of this.

That goes to all of my readers. My screenname is comatoseferret now and all are welcome as long as they come to discuss ideas and not demand changes under the belief that it isn't right any way but theirs.

Story!

The light began to slowly fill his vision as he woke up. The blurriness slowly settled away as he began quickly got his bearings. He looked around the impeccably clean hospital room and knew at least something of what happened. He had just been beaten rather badly. He started to pick himself up off the bed when Jiraiya made his jovial presence known.

"Ahhh, Lee. I see you're finally ready to get up and about again. I'll go fetch the nurse for you and then we'll—" A clearing of the throat interrupted him. He sighed, knowing who it was before even looking. Most of the comfortable happy-go-lucky attitude was no longer apparent in his voice. "Hello Tsunade."

"I told you to come specifically for me when he was up!" She glared at him as he feigned ignorance. With a reflexive response practiced throughout her childhood, she thumped him firmly on the forehead, leaving a rather red mark and sliding him back a few feet.

"Tche. He's fine! Look at him. I mean you healed him right after the fight to make sure he recovered fully for crying out loud. You told me you wanted berserkers and I got you—"

"You got me berserkers… And now that I have what Konoha needs I will not let them be sidelined by other members of the leaf! Now get out so I can perform a proper examination already." Before he knew what happened he was out of the door.

"Sigh… All this hard work for Konoha and all I get is her incessant yelling. Hmmm." A smug perverted grin crept over his face. "I think a little research should help me relax." He grinned to himself as he left to live up to his title… the super pervert.

After the first few pokes and prods, he couldn't help himself. "So… what happened, Hokage? After… After I picked up Amane. I don't remember anything."

He noticed her draw a deeper breath, and sigh as she made up her mind. "You see…" Her voice softened as the only person who could warm her heart to Konoha again came to mind. "… he's never had them. There wasn't a moment in his life when he knew what a mother or father was… no brothers… sisters… no real friends to hang out with. He eventually found friends, according to Iruka, but friends just don't replace something like family. When you picked up Amane, he thought… he thought you were going to actually hurt him." Lee felt the Hokage's voice change slightly.

It was what I needed to happen unfortunately. Jiraiya was supposed to get this out of him a lot earlier. He was to provide Konoha with berserkers. You… Naruto… and even Hinata. I told him to work on you one at a time… starting with him. Two days ago when you had that fight with Naruto—"

"two days? I've been here for two whole days?"

She sighed again. "When you lost, Naruto finally became a berserker. Now he knows what it's like. It's not something that can be taught. It has to be forced into the mental state until there is a momentary snap and all that's left is the target. You became the final snap though. Naruto…well…"

flashback

He emerged from the swirling ashes in a blur as the tree he had hit began to fall. Everyone stared in awe at the sight. Hinata's lip trembled as a quiet but firm voice whispered to her. "This is what your job is Hinata. I believe Tsunade already told you your role?" As soon as she managed a gulp and an imperceptible nod, she felt her body hurled between Naruto and Lee.

She wanted to scream. She wanted to run. She wanted this to stop and to see Naruto like he really was again. But all her body could do was look in fear at the fury on Naruto's face as he blurred closer and closer.

He saw someone appear in his path, but as long as that pressure was against his throat… the frantic pleading of his only brother was raging in his head… he wouldn't stop. Naruto jumped over Hinata, grabbing Lee's face in his palm and slung Lee sideways by the clutched face into the nearest tree. As soon as the ash flew off the tree Lee slammed into Naruto's fist immediately attached Lee's head against the wood. Another fist roughly slammed into Lee's body and a loud resounding metallic crack filled the air.

Sasuke, Shino, Neji, and Hinata all stood in shock as they saw Naruto's rage at the surface… uncovered from its mask. Shino felt his bugs stirring inside him in respons to Naruto's chakra spikes. Sasuke's mouth opened slightly as he knew he was witnessing another of Naruto's unprecedented leaps in strength. Neji, however, turned and glared at Jiraiya. He knew that if something happened to her, the branch family would be blamed. Jiraiya didn't even acknowledge Neji's glare. He didn't look to face him, instead giving him an order. "Go and bring me Tsunade. Now." There was no urgency in his voice, nor concern about the situation.

Neji started to argue but remembered Jiraiya's strength… and that he could intervene at any time. He was one of the strongest to be produced from Konoha. Hinata would be safe… he hoped… for his sake. He took off as fast as his legs would take him, finding that with barely any time at all he was in front of the hokage office, where she, oddly enough, seemed to be waiting outside.

"WHERE are they!" She glared at him with much more urgency in her voice than Jiraiya. "Take me there NOW!"

He was taken aback. Neji had never seen her like this. She was commanding… overpowering… and awake. "This way, Hokage." Without any explanations he guided her back as quickly as he could.

When he returned however, things had only seemed to have gotten worse. Hinata was still watching, just yards away. She was on the verge of breaking, it seemed. Physically untouched, and mentally drained as she watched the kindest boy she had evern known.. and loved… rain down upon Lee like a messenger from hell. There were more obvious broken weights within his suit, and Lee was beaten and bruised from head to foot. Tsunade's mouth just dropped.

However, luckily for Lee, and Jiraiya… Hinata finally pushed through the shock and fear. She couldn't hurt him. Never him… She couldn't get Lee away from him… not like this. She had to stop it though. She did the only thing her mind and body could manage to come up with. She screamed to him and ran to him from behind. "NO! PLEASE! NO MORE!" She embraced him and made her weight against him felt. "Please Naruto… Please don't hurt him anymore…" She caught his eyes and as soon as his eyes looked into hers, she saw them soften. The yelling diminished into quiet talk and reassuring whispers. "See? He's okay. Amane's fine and nobody will hurt him. Please don't hurt him anymore... Naruto." She felt his weight sag against her… and slowly drag them both to the ground… Lee falling with much less grace.

Slowly the world around them began to fade away as Hinata concentrated only on Naruto… calming him and soothing him. She didn't notice Jiraiya getting screamed at by Tsunade for letting this happen… nor did she hear them hurry to take Lee to the hospital… only when Tsunade placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly did she stand with Naruto, and head to the hospital… hand in hand.

end flashback

Tsunade looked at Lee. "I'll replace your weights. And as soon as you're comfortable enough you should talk with Naruto about it… He left you these." She handed Lee some free ramen coupons. "He uh… doesn't have very much… and honestly I don't think I've ever seen him give away his ramen tickets. So I imagine that when you're ready, that's where you'll find him." She finished her examination as Lee mulled this over deep in thought. "I hope that you don't hold this against him Lee. He's never been in a situation like that before… and he didn't know how to react… so try and not be too hard on him about this, ok? For what it's worth… I've seen him at night…. Alone on the rooftops… he feels bad about it, already..." A small uncomfortable silence filled the room as she was beginning to leave.

"Thank you… Tsunade." He bowed respectfully to her. "I'll go and see him.. when I believe I am ready." She smiled at this and felt a little better about the situation, knowing that Lee always lived up to what he said. Losing isn't easy… being overwhelmingly defeated… is much worse.


	29. Amane meets Kyuubi

Chapter 29

A/N:

Cobra-Exactly. Jiraiya's working on finding each of their stress points. You don't know true rage until that stress point is extorted/endangered. But once that rage and aggression is unleashed it's a LOT easier to call it up again. Lee's is going to be more difficult to find I think…

Dragon Man 180- Honestly that's a good idea. Except I think Naruto ought to present the official challenge. Just seems more complete that way. I'm sorry you don't like the idea of him being a berserker, but honestly if anyone in that village could pull off berserker it would be Naruto. It just demands certain… circumstances.

ANBUPanther- I think all summons and all demons should be able to talk. Summons due to being smart enough to be able to exist within a contract, and demons because legends have always supported intelligent demons.

DragoonVBK- sorry. I know my chapters need to be longer but I hope that my story plot is good enough that when this is finally a completed story, that the length will not be the biggest thing on the readers mind. Until it's completed though, I know short chapters will be annoying. Sorry.

All my readers- I know the update is slow but honestly I'm trying to think of a proper way to push through the next segment. The easy part will be the ending, it's just getting there that's tricky.

Story!

Lee spent the rest of the day wandering through Konoha. He hadn't gone to the Ramen stand though… he didn't feel up to it just yet. _"I trained my whole life… to the point where I nearly died… so many times… yet he won. He defeated me completely. That strength just…Is it my fate to be left behind as those around me get stronger and stronger?" _A firm grip on his shoulder jolted him back to his surroundings as he saw his former teacher, Gai.

"Don't let your youthful energy be diminished by this. Defeat is to be used as a tool. Remember that feeling and never forget it. This will be the fuel for your youth! Use it… use that feeling to force you to train harder than ever… to forge your strength to becoming something even greater! I never thought I would have to give this lecture to my favorite student. You have worked harder than any student I ever had, Lee. Pick yourself up, and be proud. Naruto has unlocked a new strength. You should use this feeling… to unlock your own." He smiled at the mini-Gai in front of him. "Prove to them your ninja way."

Lee slowly began smiling as he listened to the lecture/advice. This was why he didn't want to be taken from his original teacher. Only Gai truly understood what it was like… to have nothing but pure taijutsu. Only Gai knew what it was like to be that different from everyone around him. And only Gai… knew what to say to make him come to a better understanding of this harsh world. Lee bowed respectfully to his former teacher.

"You're right. I should use this to push myself to even further limits. I need to become the best taijutsu master in the leaf… to prove to them. I don't need chakra… all I need are these two hands… and these two feet." He gave a symbolic look to his fists and feet. Then he looked at his role model with a playful and determined smile. "You're the best taijutsu master I know… and I won't stop until I've defeated you!" Gai laughed heartily and quickly began defending himself against his anxious student's sudden charge.

Next Morning

He saw her enter his raman stand early as always. She was one of his newer 'usuals'. The man's kindly features showed through his true genuine smile as the youg child sat in the same place she always sat. She smiled back at him and gave a shy wave. He almost laughed at her shyness, but just continued to smile as he cooked more noodles for his other breakfast customers. He enjoyed his small group of loyal customers, especially that blonde haired child. So few people got to know him that it was truly a shame… _'If only they knew…'_ He hid his somewhat saddened sigh as he made sure everything was perfect. His loyal customers were dedicated to him, so he had to be just as dedicated to them. The stools were clean, that atmosphere was welcoming, and the food was great. And for those special people that he had watched over the years, there was also an appreciative and honest smile for them every visit. However, that was also the cause of this soon to occur disturbance.

He always welcomed new customers, but his smile began to disappear as this odd looking green monstrosity of a boy sat down in the seat he always saved for his favorite customer. Not only was the smile beginning to disappear, but a frown began to emerge as he began chatting very familiarly to the pale eyed girl who had started to always appear in the mornings to wait on the spiky haired blonde. The frown was no longer hidden as she stood up from her chair and acted like she was about to leave.

Hinata, however had known how protective the man was of Naruto. It was one of the reasons she enjoyed the older man's company while she waited. She smiled kindly at him as she approached. "Will you tell Naruto that I have been called by my father? And that I will see him today at training?" She noticed him frowning at this… stranger to his place of business. She confided quietly to him, "Lee and Naruto have an issue to work out." She bowed politely to him and was glad to see he no longer frowned at Lee, but wasn't quite happy about the idea of her leaving without seeing Naruto. However, he nodded back to her politely. As she was almost out of earshot, she heard the older man's voice and grinned. He had just asked Lee if he would mind sitting where Hinata had just sit so that Naruto could keep his usual seat.

Naruto's Apartment… sort of… same time

'_What the hell is going on?' _He walked further into the darkness._ 'This place… every night...' _Then he smelled it again… he smelled the blood and the scent filled his nostrils. He had run every night. He had tried to go in every direction the narrow, dark halls led, but never managed to escape the smell. There was only one place left for him to try to run… _'I can't keep running…Running doesn't make it go away… brother wouldn't run… I… I won't run… I WON'T!'_ He seemed to growl at the strong scent of blood and began walking deeper into the darkness of the run down corridor.

The narrow hall seemed to end abruptly… into a thick, barred gate… with a seal over it… The young fox's curiosity drew it closer… and closer to the gate when two enormous eyes opened….and a deep chaotic voice rumbled from behind it. _'**THIS is my replacement? THIS is nature's retribution! A small runt that cowers away at the scent of blood?' **_Kyuubi's eyes narrowed at this pathetic excuse of a fox in front of him. ****

Amane interrupted the voice. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I tire of these dreams. I despise this strong scent enveloping you… this vengeful and bloodthirsty scent is ruining my sleep. So whoever you are, cut the crap and leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with you." The young kit turned and began to walk away before the other voice could insult him further. He stopped though as a demonic, commanding voice screamed out at him.

"**_STOP RIGHT THERE, KIT!" _**Kyuubi glared at the rebellious youth in front of him. **_"You don't know who I am? I am the KYUUBI! I am the strongest of our kind! I AM—"_**

"Loud. You are obnoxious. You are…. Kyuubi?" The fox glared at the caged monster. **"**You are the one that causes my brother so much pain… I'll have nothing more to do with you… even if you are a fox."

A brief pause of silence followed the statement… followed by the light footsteps of Amane leaving… followed by… **_"You'll have everything to do with me! I am the reason you exist! And I will not let you talk to me like that"_** Large sharp claws shot out through the gate, followed by an ebbing flow of the deep red chakra.

It felt like he would drown in it. It felt like he would be sliced to ribbons. It felt like… A scream of fear echoed in his mind. He heard a louder scream that woke him up.

"OH CRAP! I OVERSLEPT!" The fox was immediately climbed over as Naruto quickly got his clothes, showering gear, and backpack(to hide his pj's and showering gear in after he changed). The morning routine was the same as always. Get up late(or late considering when he had to be at the ramen stand), go screamingly quick to his secret area for a shower, and then screamingly quick to the ramen stand to apologize to Hinata for being late. And of course, his little brother by his side the whole time. (though not so little anymore, more like a full grown labrador. His body had matured and his fur was envied by multiple skinners in Konoha. He didn't need to worry about them though. Naruto had stricken the fear of Hokage in them.)

He entered the ramen stand with his eyes closed, his usual contagious smile and apologizing as he sat down. But when he opened his eyes, he was staring at a somewhat confused… "Lee?"

So? Whatcha think people? I figured I owed you another update. Hopefully I haven't let too much out of the bag with Amane. I'll try to make sure no matter what you guys and gals get an update a month. Hopefully more but no promises.


	30. Lee's Rematch

Hey everyone, that last chapter was a little shorter than even I thought it was so I thought I should toss a little bit more your way. Don't look at this as another chapter, but it's the easiest way for me to give you more(posting as a new chapter) consider this as an extension of last chapter.

Cougard: don't worry. Lee isn't a pushover by any means. Naruto just ended up tapping into his real power once he felt Amane in danger. Thanks for letting me know about how well I keep them in character. It took me two rewrites of this chapter to find a way to do it without altering Lee's demeaner. I hope you keep reading and reviewing.

DragoonVBK: Again, sorry for being short, but I tried to give you at least a little more since I thought that chapter would be longer than it was. See? Didn't even take a month :)

Sephynarutocloud: I do what I can. Don't worry though. This is my last semester in college. Once I get a job I won't be so buried in crap. I'll be a little buried from a job (hopefully) but that'll be easier than school.

Nonengel: I wanted something not many people did. I hope I did the ramen part ok. I wanted a new point of view. :) Gonna try and do a little more with him later on.

Shadow-Sensei: Beware my cliffy-no-jutsu! I even held back on the strength behind my technique. I thought of making it a much, much bigger cliffy just to see everyone's reactions, hehe.

Gopu: bless you for your consistency.

Cobra-100: Amane's been growing the whole time. I did a poor job of making sure to point it out. I truly regret it and should have paid more attention to it. Whenever he ends up meeting Kyuubi, as in every dream where he came even remotely near him, I meant to make him get larger. I tried to address that last chapter and am sorry that it got kind of 'thrown in' there. I'll be better about it.

Dragon Man 180: I tried to make sure that Naruto's influence of being constantly near Amane was known, and also tried to express Kyuubi's fury at the kit, but think I could have done a better job. Well, there's always next time.

Wolvesmon: sorry it's not interesting. But a few more REAL chapters and I should be able to make it to the chuunin exam. I can guarantee that'll be interesting.

NO MORE TALKING TO REVIEWERS! At least.. not this chapter. I'll be cutting down on reviewer responses after this because it's increasing my word count more than I like. (feel like im cheating, but nobody talks to me on aim) ON WITH THE STORY!

The scene wasn't unfamiliar. He coughed as he was thrown back against the tree, making it shudder from the impact. As he fell from the tree to the ground, he briefly wondered why he had accepted this rematch. He dragged his beaten body off of the forest floor, gave a small spit of blood, and glared at his teammate in front of him.

flashback

"What will it take to find out? I will overcome any challenge, Naruto! Determination burned fiercely in his eyes. "If i cannot overcome your challenge, then I shall.. shall... remove Kakashi's mask! If i cannot do that, then I shall... I shall..." He exuded pure dedication to his cause as he upped the anty to the most difficult task he could think of. "I shall pay off your Ramen tab within a month!"

The chopsticks had stopped... lowered... and been placed in the half-eaten bowl of ramen. The older man was mystified as his fathful customer hadn't finished the bowl. Naruto looked at his brother and patted his head a little in silence. 'He tried to protect me...' Images flooded his mind with the similar situations. 'Tsunade... Jiraiya... Kakashi... Iruka... They've all saved my ass.' More images appeared in his mind. A bloody kunai was sticking through his hand. His loud declaration to the world echoed in his thick skull. 'I won't ever run away again! I swear it on this kunai!' And then he was back in the ramen stand... "okay Lee. And nobody will interfere this time!"

end flashback

He was kicked fiercely in the side of the head, skidding into the ground when he landed. His vision was getting blurry as he stood up. He glared at the bold embodyment of youth in front of him. He put as much chakra in his hand as he quickly could, and caught the punch in his palm, slinging Lee into the nearest tree. The tree cracked as Lee kicked off it for the extra speed. HERE'S YOUR CHALLENGE LEE!" A puff of smoke surrounded Naruto, and Lee stopped his fistan inch from his target.

He knew the person in front of him was Naruto. He knew that the soft looking skin, the typical clothing, and the pink hair in front of him was truly Naruto. But that didn't make it any easier. He scowled at Naruto's true challenge. He raised his fist... then slowly lowered his fist again. "I... I won't take back my words!" He blindsided Naruto with the fist he hadn't raised. Naruto landed in a heap on the ground. Amane made it known that the fight was over by sitting next to his brother in an almost aggressive manner. Lee bowed respectfully to him. "I am sorry, Uzumake Amane... but... I want to know.. because... I want to know everything about our future Hokage... your brother... and my friend... Naruto.

Lee tied to get Amane to let him take Naruto to the hospital, but for some reason the animal only became more aggressive at this statement. After ten minutes of arguing to an animal that seemed to understand what he was saying and not responding to him, he began to walk away. As soon as he turned his back, he heard a stirring, followed by a grunt, and more stirring. He faced the noises again and saw Naruto standing up.

Lee knew that he had fractured one of Naruto's ribs in the fight. He knew that he had kicked Naruto on of his legs so hard that Naruto should at least have trouble standing for an hour. He also knew that that last hit should have knocked him out for much longer than ten minutes. Despite what he knew, the blonde stood in front of him.. scratches already well into healing.. bruises much smaller than they would normally be.. and the only sign of pain was... there wasn't... he only looked agitated.. no real pain at all. This was the second time that Naruto had opened his eyes and found himself looked at a very confused... "Lee..."


	31. A Twisted Tale of Determination

Chapter 31

Wolvesmon: Naruto turned into a sakura clone. His challenge was for Lee to be able to hit his dream girl, Sakura.

Nonengel: I'm glad you liked it, and I'm glad you didn't expect it so much. I try to make the story slightly less predictable than most.

Dragon Man 180: Lee's definitely more curious. He knows about the tab, he's just a glutton for punishment, lol. And yes, he's very determined :)

Khanaris: The others will be brought back into the picture at the exam :)

Amberfox and Lyell: Time skips are well on the way. Also I may have 30 chapters, but they aren't exactly long. I suck at long chapters. No he won't ride Amane as a mount. That would be somewhat disrespectful if done in a general manner that didn't specifically call for it. Inuyasha doesn't belong in Naruto, nor Naruto in Inuyasha. As far as the relationship goes, the story isn't about the relationship, but I'll add bits and parts of it here and there.

Skuld: yeah, Lee's feeling it :)

So how many can tell that having insomnia while at my parent's house is keeping me up and not letting me use my computer with my games that's half a state away?

STORY!

Naruto stood up and wiped a small last bit of blood off of his scratched up cheek, revealing unharmed skin underneath. He turned around and weakly kicked the tree nearby out of anger. He didn't think he could do it. He thought Lee wouldn't be able to hit Sakura, even if it really wasn't Sakura. But, he had forgotten that Lee had been in his good guy pose when he said he'd overcome any challenge.

He sat down against the tree and sighed as Lee began to approach. Lee managed to gain a few steps before Amane growled at him again. Lee looked questioningly at Naruto who began talking to the youngest Uzumaki. "Amane, I lost the bet. It was a fair challenge and he won. You aren't allowed to tell anyone else about this, understand Lee?" He saw Lee with a somewhat curious look and cut him off. "This is the unspoken law… the law that created an outcast… the Law of the Kyuubi." Amane disappeared into the forest. He knew this was something Naruto needed to do, and something he knew he'd try to stop if he was there. "Lee, tell me the story…. About the Fourth's victory over the Kyuubi."

Lee gasped as the story jumped to the front of his mind. It was his favorite story about the triumph of determination over raw power. He pulled out his notepad and began to recite the story that Gai had told him many times. "The Kyuubi was a fearsome beast of a demon! He had been tossed into chaos with the strength of his Chakra. His mind was consumed with power and began to attack everything in sight. He eventually found Konoha and began to attack more fiercely due to the strength of our ninjas! He became so thrilled with how strong we were that he became engrossed in only fighting Konoha's ninjas to test the limits of his strength. The civilians watched in awe as he quickly defeated our ANBU in a test of strength. The Hokage arrived on the amazing Gamabunta, the boss of the frogs. The clash was horrific. Landscape was leveled. Buildings destroyed in the blink of an eye. The Kyuubi was about to deliver his final blow, but the hokage opened up all of the celestial gates and sacrificed his life defeating his amazing opponent with the power of his determination!" Fire seemed to burn in his eyes. He was shaking in the though of such powerful determination.

Deep within his body, he heard a laugh that he had never heard before. It was a sound without malice. The large demon for the first time since being inside of this prison began to laugh at such a hilarious story. **_'What an idiot. Hahahahaha!'_** Naruto on the other hand was less than amused with this twisted tale of determination. He held out his hand to Lee. "Give me your notepad." Lee grudgingly handed it over. After flipping through it twice, Naruto quickly ripped out a couple pages and handed back Lee the rest of his notepad. Lee started going wild that he had ruined his precious notebook.

"SHUT UP, LEE! I only ripped out that horrible rendition of a brave man's sacrifice!" This silenced Lee quickly, but the problem wasn't Naruto ordering him to shut up. The voice seemed to be strained… darker… and colder. "Close your eyes, listen only to what I say and for the love of god forget that horrible lie you just told me. The Kyuubi attacked alright, but it wasn't a competition to determine strength and he didn't care to only fight the ninjas, ya idiot. He enjoyed every drop of blood he drained from the inncent villagers. The peasants tried to drive off the fox on their own at first but after the first group was slaughtered in the most painful way he could think of, the shinobi finally arrived. He massacred everyone in his path because he wanted to. He didn't care about strength. He wanted to kill. The only part you got right in that story was that The Fourth came on Gamabunta. He fought the fox to a standstill and eventually began to lose ground. He looked at the massacre that was happening to his village. He thought of every painful thing that would happen if he didn't stop the demon. That's when he summoned the god of death." Naruto glared at Lee. Lee was biting his tongue as this darker version of the story began to eat away the tale of beautiful determination. "The death god looked at the soul that would be his sacrifice. There was no way to destroy a demon like the Kyuubi. He knew it, and so did the Fourth. But The fourth held up a newborn child. Barely even existing within the world… The death god used the Fourth's strength of his soul to drag the Demon into the new body. He sealed this untamed soul into the naval of a child… into me…"

Lee couldn't hold his tongue any more. "Instructor Gai would NOT lie to me! The Fourth defeated the demon with his determination to save the village! The demon was destroyed and never allowed to return to the earth! YOU GAVE YOUR WORD—"

"AND HE'S KEEPING HIS WORD!" This third voice came from the trees above him. "My brother has never broken his word and he ISN'T GOING TO START JUST TO MAKE THIS EASIER ON YOU!" Amane leapt down in front of Lee, growling in pure rage. "He's been shunned his whole life, denied any family, and protected people that spit in front of his feet!"

Lee glared at the fox in front of him, until he realized that the fox had just talked… again. He quickly reverted to shock.

Amane saw that Naruto had gone quiet and finished to make it easier for his brother. "I'm the only family he has left. He protected me, fed me, and nursed me back to health. He claimed me as his own clan. He even calls me brother… when I'm another fox demon." Lee's mouth dropped in disbelief, until he saw a red chakra surround the fox in front of him. "Oh, it's not THAT hard to believe. I'm faster than you… Growing larger than any regular fox… and getting stronger every night."

"Enough brother…. That's enough…. We've kept our word. Everyone in our team knows, and so does Tsunade. As do the adults. Remember, no discussing any of this with anyone other than me. If you break the Law of the Kyuubi the penalty is death. I think we've said enough today… If you want to talk about any of this after you've thought on it some, that's ok. I… I gotta go and let off some steam." He looked Lee into the eyes and for the third time today he was looking into a very confused and shocked Lee. "See you tomorrow." He left the forest area as quick as he could. He spent the rest of the day within the comforting arms of Hinata.

next chapter

just so you know, I had planned on skipping ahead timewise after this chapter because I now have everything in place. At most I envision 2 missions followed by chuunin exam. Likely I'll do one mission followed by a timeskip then the chuunin exam. So now you know what's to come. Sorry for not doing more about Lee's reaction but I'm getting a little tired. Considering it's after 130am I think that's understandable. (4 hours of sleep last night). I'll probably go and describe reactions during the next chapter. Everyone have a good easter Sunday.


	32. The bandits get educated

Chapter 32

Dragon Man: It was a story meant to Inspire Lee despite not being able to use chakra. Remember they can't talk about the Kyuubi being sealed, but the demon had to be defeated. The strongest thing Lee could relate to would be the 8 celestial gates. When/if Lee ever find out, he'd be pissed, but by then he'd be able to understand why that was what he was told (Kyuubi Law).

Dual Rasengan: It's all in the noodle noggin. I just write it in word, save it, upload it.

Nonengel: glad you agree with me. An the reason I was pumpin them out is cuz im struggling with school and knew I wouldn't be able to update for a long time. Almost done with school though. A few more weeks to go It SHOULD be easier to update then.

Uzimakikame: NOOOO! I CANT TAKE LEE'S GREEN AWAY! (he'd go into green withdrawals) :) Also I don't think he can doubt what naruto's saying now that a fox just told him to get a grip on reality. I'm good at angst. I wish I could shove more in, but angst is only good in small doses.

Wolvesmon: Lee's on the team. Konoha's berserker team. They gotta know what they can and cant take care of. Hinata knows too, remember?

Deathtraps: I'm workin on his. I have a good idea for a pseudo-break point that will lead to a REAL break point.

STORY!

-----days later---------

"WHAT?"

Jiraiya knew this would happen, but he had to let them make there mistakes. "That's right. Apparently that miserable success of a mission wasn't enough last time. The bandits started up again, mugging travelers, taking supplies... hurting innocents." He watched Naruto stew a little at the last statement. "We stopped them for a little while, but they've started getting bold again… it will only get worse if we leave them unchecked. And since you guys were the ones that didn't finish the job, we have to go back, meaning less training time." He was glaring at Naruto.

Lee and Hinata didn't seem to mind so much, but Naruto… Naruto was furious. He was going to try working that perv over to get him to teach a new move before the next chuunin exam. Five minutes passed as Naruto fumed about the bandits while they walked, but suddenly he went from loud and annoying to quiet and contemplative. As the team was well beyond Konoha Naruto finally gave in under Jiraiya's somewhat concerned look. "Jiraiya…" This actually stunned the pervert for half a second as Jiraiya heard his actual name being mentioned. "Will we… have to… You're going to make us kill them, aren't you…" Jiraiya continued walking in silence the rest of the day as the dark clouds gathered far into the horizon.

Hours passed as the 4 people and 1 fox traveled through the countryside. Late into the day they finally arrived to where the bandits 'relocated' (an extra 2 hours up the road, slightly further from the road this time). It was just as night was beginning to fall on the bandit's camp. Jiraiya looked expectantly at Naruto. "Well, how will you three handle the mission this time?" Both Lee and Hinata looked at Naruto when Jiraiya looked at him. After a small silence, Naruto finally accepted the fact that they had chosen him to lead them. He slowly looked up at them with a darker glint of blue in his eye… that was quickly replaced with the normal, exceptionally bright blue of his visible eye. "Get some sleep. We're waking up early in the morning. Jiraiya, I know you're not supposed to help so I won't ask much… I'd like you to take night watch though." There was almost a pleading sound of denial in his voice. Jiraiya nodded cautiously, and watched as the three ate their supper (cold, no fire) then went to sleep. Normally it wouldn't have bothered the pervert, but he began to worry when he noticed that Naruto was not near his 'leash'… only with his brother.

-----dreamscape of Amane-----

"_I told you to leave me alone you miserable bastard! Why do you keep dragging me here? WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!" _A slightly red chakra began to surge around Amane.

"**_That's right kit. Feel the anger rising within you. Feel the emotion that's flooding you and feed it to your coils. You're getting closer… but you're not ready for the real thing yet."_** For the fourth night in a row, the red chakra seeped out from under the sealed gate and began encircling the fox… trying to drown his senses in the bloody stench… forcing its way through the slightly red chakra.

-----exit dreamscape-----

Naruto woke with his hidden eye feeling like it was on fire… though it was quickly fading. He looked over at Amane and saw Jiraiya handling the unconscious fox somewhat roughly but not uncaringly. "HEY!" Jiraiya noticed the sense of alarm in Naruto's voice and put up an appeasing/stalling hand.

"I know it doesn't look good Naruto. Give me five seconds to explain." He knew he would be given his time, and as soon as Naruto nodded he began. He laid down the fox and released a genjutsu around Amane. "Release! (think that's what kai means in English… saw that translation somewhere)" Amane seemed to alter in front of Naruto's very eyes. Suddenly there were 3 tails. Suddenly his fur had gotten rougher looking. Suddenly Amane was awake... Red chakra flared immediately around his body in a small quick burst and Amane looked like… Amane. "I think we'll need to discuss this with Tsunade… some other time. However I believe that it's time for you to finish your mission.

Jiraiya nodded at Naruto kept looking at Amane. Amane looked frightened. Jiraiya barely heard it but Naruto heard his brother's whisper as clear as day. _"Don't hate me… Don't hate me… I'm not—"_ "Come on little brother, it's time to wake up Hinata and Lee." He gave his little brother a comforting smile. While it didn't make everything better, it did help. His brother stopped looking frightened… at least, to Naruto, but he clearly distrusted Jiraiya for obvious reasons.

-----after breakfast--------

"So, how is your team going to… neutralize them, Naruto?" Jiraiya began the conversation nobody in the team wanted to enter.

"I won't kill them." He looked at Jiraiya. "I know that's what Tsunade and you want and the villagers want, but I won't murder them. They wouldn't be able to protect themselves if we really fought them." Lee's mouth dropped in disbelief at the refusal to follow their instructor's wishes.

"Naruto" Lee began, " I don't want to kill them either… but they're hurting innocents. And as far as not protecting themselves, they had no problems holding hostages last time to protect themselves." Lee looked at Hinata at that note, who looked down at the dirt.

"I won't stop you Lee… or you Hinata… But… I won't kill people who can't defend themselves, no matter how underhanded they are." Jiraiya growled at Naruto but got cut off by a loud outburst from the blonde, aimed directly at him. "I WON'T take back my words, Jiraiya." The hermit couldn't quite control his killing intent completely at that point. A small amount escaped and Hinata and Lee froze until it passed. Naruto, on the other hand, didn't. He continued as if nothing had happened. "I won't take them back Jiraiya…" An uncomfortable silence passed as Naruto and Jiraiya glared at each other. "Lee, Hinata… kill them if you think you have to. We're doing the same plan as last time. Amane, you're following Hinata. Lee, you're on the right, and I'm on the left. Don't let any of them escape. None of them…" The dark glint in Naruto's eye returned as he began the march towards the enemy camp. Lee and Hinata followed dutifully, while Jiraiya and Amane followed in the back, swapping looks at each other.

Upon reaching the enemy, the others stopped, but then quickly continued as Naruto kept going forward. He stopped in front of the entrance to the camp. All the bandits had been gathered by the time he stood before them. He raised his Konoha headband properly and exposed the vulpine eye to them as he stood there. The bandits began getting itchy as a few people remembered the faces, but never saw the eye before.

Jiraiya stood off in the distance and sighed. "Good lord, Naruto. Didn't you learn a thing from last time? You're supposed to just wipe the floor with them before they know what happened! You're creating a large unnecessary risk for your entire team… I can see we'll have to work on this boring crap before the chuunin exam. Oh? What have we here?"

A single person stepped forward from the rest of the bandits. He wore dirty, downtrodden clothes like the rest. Most would mistake him for just another member of the bandits, except for the fact that they parted in front of him. He looked at the kids before him. "Why haven't you guys run these kids off yet?" He turned to look at his small band of followers. "Oh, you're kidding me! THESE are the ones that stopped you all last time?"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto growled at the man, noting how the man seemed a good bit worried about the eye Naruto possessed. "Why… why did you hurt them…. Why don't you guys just find another job? Because of this… this BULLSHIT!... we were told to come back and kill you… ALL of you!" He glared defiantly at the man in front of him. "I told them I wouldn't though…" The new leader of the bandits raised an eyebrow at the child in front of him. "Because… I want you all to feel the pain you handed off to everyone you ever cheated… stole from… and hurt… Believe me, There's worse things than death." Naruto placed a hand on his stomach and looked down. The bandit took advantage of the distraction and began the attack. They don't know how it was possible to this day, but Naruto's hand slashed into the sword, his claws fully out, and the sword blade fell to the ground, while the main bandit was left holding a handle with an inch or two of blade length, only sharpened on the sides. The four were a blur throughout the camp.

Jiraiya examined the mess that was left. The fight had been over 30 minutes ago… they should have been heading back by now. He entered the bandit's camp. He was surprised at the scene he saw. Lee's victims were easy to tell. They had broken bones clearly visible. He had to have been trying to meld the brutality of Asuma's fighting style with Gai's. He also followed Jiraiya's instructions and killed them… well… most of them. Some of them were still alive, but they wouldn't be able to perform anything overly active anymore.

Hinata's were also very easy to identify. Her 'combatants' seemed to have no physical marks on them at all. They were also very close together. Most of Lee's were scattered all over the place on his side of the camp, but Hinata… hers were all sitting back to back against each other. They had been tended to, he could tell. That irked Jiraiya but if they were laying there like that, quietly, then odds are they wouldn't be moving well ever again. He could only imagine the damage Hinata had caused with Chakra scalpels.

Naruto… Had clearly disobeyed his orders. But it was the oddest disobeyment he had ever seen from the enthusiastic youth. He saw the disapproving look on Jiraiya's face. "I've decided to make camp here for an extra day. We had tomorrow off anyway, right?" Naruto was looking at him expecting a clear yes.

"I know what you're trying to do Naruto. Not everyone changes you know…" The boy looked down for a second then back at Jiraiya. "No… not everyone… but I won't leave until the mission's completed… until there is no more threat to the passing villagers and merchants…" Jiraiya smiled at him for the first time all day. "Naruto… never change…" then breaking the seriousness of the bonding moment with "… or Tsunade will kill me."

The rest of the day they waited on their own combatants to wake from their injuries. For the rest of the day they each assumed command over their own small section of victims and beat them into passing out whenever they woke up. For the rest of the day, they took control of the enemy encampment and kept destroying the bandits will to fight… punch by punch… kick by kick… The next morning they left them there, bloody, beaten, and submissive. Naruto felt bad for having to do it, but he kept his word. None of his died. Lee respected him for it, and Hinata admired him for it. And 6 years later, he was even thanked by one of them who recognized him at a local ramen stand for turning his life around.


	33. Debriefing

33

Author's Notes: I know the story seems to be getting askew(sp) to some of you. Elaborate a little more on what seems off about the story because honestly I think there's something there too but I cant put my finger on it. I know I added another problem with Amane and didn't solve the Other problems, but it was important to add that part. This is the chapter where if you want to be critical of the last few and tell me whats off about it, here's your chance. If you don't want to post it, just email it to me. Address is in bio. Congrats on making it past the angst. I wrote tonight cuz I was bored and I couldn't go to sleep. Have a short little comedy. :)

STORY!

"Very well, you're all free to go now." Tsunade finished reading over their report and listening to their summations. But before she could even begin to file the paperwork, Jiraiya cleared his throat. He then made a small not-so-subtle head gesture towards Naruto. "Hinata, Lee, Why don't we go and look for some new clothes, hm? Lee that green leotard is horrible and Hinata I don't think a coat will feel so great during the upcoming drought the farmers keep talking about." He ushered them out quickly and accompanied them out of the building, listening to Lee defend the honor of the leotard and making Hinata squirm a little under the thought of finding something less… well, just less(not too perverted, she's a kid remember. But who can blame him for trying to ditch the jacket look?). Hinata took one last look at Naruto before she got pushed along as well. Shizune closed the door.

"Alright, brat. What did the pervert want you to tell me?" She smiled affectionately at the only reason she had given the leaf their last chance. She loved doting on this young ninja who had managed to beat the curse of her necklace.

"He, ummm… he wanted me to tell you that my strategies really sucked! Yeah, that's it! I mean, I can't become the Hokage if make good plans, right?" He beamed at her boyishly.

"He might want to work on your lying skills too." She laughed watching Naruto deflate a little. "So what did he Really want you to tell me?" She leaned over on the desk propping her elbows on wood and holding her face lazily in her hands.

"Well, if I HAD to guess…" He looked at her and saw her give the 'yes you have to' look. "I would guess its probably the fact that Amane-has-three-tails-now-and-is-hiding-it-under-some-illusionary-technique, but I mean that's no reason to worry about it, right?" He had hoped that by flashing his famous foxy smile and talking a lot faster than usual that it would sound less important… maybe even give a moment or two of confusion to soften the idea so he could weasel out of there quicker.

Her head fell from her hands and splatted rather firmly on the desk before she hopped back up. "What!" She looked at Naruto and knew that this wasn't one of his small little jokes. She quickly ran to the windows, opened them up gently, then released the warcry of scandalized women everywhere… "JIRAIYA!" Her voice boomed out of the window. Birds flew from their trees. Jiraiya tripped on a stone and fell to the ground with all the grace of a dead frog. She stepped outside of the main door and gave an imperialistic point towards where Jiraiya left the building. _"If you're not going to take it like a man, then you'll have to take it like a hunted pervert!"_ "Release the hounds!"

Kiba's family had always been known to produce the very best canines in the Leaf. That was why when Tsunade became the Hokage, she wanted at least 2 to be trained as trackers specifically for hunting down different people who might not want to be found… like Naruto when he pulled his usual pranks… Kakashi when he was even later than usual… or like Jiraiya when he got caught peeping on women at the hot spas. His mother had adamantly supported the idea, having been spied on once or twice herself.

Within 20 minutes, Jiraiya was to be found running from the pair of rugged dogs towards the Hokage's office. He wasn't out of breath exactly, but he was far from feeling refreshed when he stood in front of the Hokage again. "I thought I heard your beautiful voice while attempting to get Lee to look at something other than leotards." He smiled charmingly at Tsunade, but suddenly felt a large painful throb on the top of his head as his body hit the floor.

"That's for trying to weasel out of this discussion. Now then…"(chapter will be continued here at a later date. Just wrote to let you all end on a brighter note than last chapter). and here we go again :) "Now then… why don't we start this off with your guess as to what is wrong with the ki--- " She paused for a moment and softened again as she realized anger towards Jiraiya had no place in this discussion. "With Naruto's little brother."

Jiraiya looked at the fox… and then at Tsunade. He noticed she was placing eraser tips on top of her desks in a row. "So, you want my guess as to what's wrong with Amane, eh?" He rubbed his chin appearing to be deep in thought. "Well, if I HAD to guess…" He looked at her and saw her raise a highly suspicious eyebrow. "I would say it's probably that Amane's-gotten-stronger-storing-power-in-the-form-of-tails-and-is-hiding-it-under-some-illusionary-tech---AH!" Jiraiya suddenly found 4 eraser tops momentarily entrenched in his forehead. Or rather he would have if they hadn't caught him off guard and knocked him off his feet and onto the floor. He jumped back to his feet quickly. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT F—" He saw her stand up from his desk and starting to roll up the sleeves of the Hokage outfit threateningly. "Wait! Wait! I didn't do anything!" He turned at Amane. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He felt a hard throbbing on his head but not one as hard as usual. This time Naruto had given his head a bruising. All he could do was accept what was about to come(he couldn't rightly threaten Naruto, even teasingly, in front of Tsunade). "OK! Okay! No beating around the issue or blaming the fox! I got it, I got it!" Naruto was smiling at his brother, almost ignoring the presence of the other two people in the room as he pet the demon's head.

Jiraiya's face took a serious look and Tsunade finally relaxed and sat back down in her chair, brushing off the eraser tips into the trash. "The only guess I can make. Is that The tails are some form of hierarchy within the demon world. The most tails a demon has had is 9, the most powerful demon the world has seen is the 9tailed Kyuubi. I don't know how to explain how he GOT that power though. Sure he'd get strong but I wouldn't think anything could grow that strong that fast, not even demons. However, I'm far from an expert with demons, so I could be completely wrong. Not like we've ever been able to study one in depth." Tsunade seemed to hang on that thought, with her own gears turning. However both minds stopped examining that line of thought upon hearing Naruto's firm "No."

Tsunade sighed in thought for a second then looked to Naruto. "okay Naruto, now why don't we try taking a look at Your take on what has happened."

Naruto looked at her confusedly. "So he's gained a few tails, big deal! He's my brother. If I was a fox demon you wouldn't catch me parading around town flaunting them either."

Tsunade buried her face in her hands tiredly "No Naruto, we're not asking about what you think of the tails. It's important to know Why he has them… We need details so we know what we can expect and what we need to hide from everyone else. Not to mention how he can break through an illusion release technique without even forming seals or enhancing it with the emotion in a voice(my guess as to why they announce their techniques. Don't like it then just go with the seals idea).

"No we don't. He is what he is, just like I am what I am. You can 'expect' him to be himself and you don't need to hide anything if nobody knows. And if they do know, then let'em deal with it themselves. He hasn't done anything wrong and you're treating this like he's become… like… he's…" His voice almost cracked "…Kyuubi."

Amane moved closer towards his brother as Jiraiya and Tsunade exchanged the look of 'dammit, we got busted'. "I don't activate the illusion… it happens on it's own…" the fox's voice diverted them from Naruto towards himself. "I don't know why the tails or there or why they hide themselves like that. But I DO know that something inside of me tells me to run from you when you look at me like that… When people in the street look at me like that… when they talk like I'm him.. the bastard… I don't know a lot because I haven't lived that long yet, but I know that I gotta be careful around… this place… these people… every muscle in my body screams it every day when they watch me walking with my brother. I haven't done anything wrong… I know of what the bastard did but… "

Tsunade interrupted the young fox. "It's Okay Amane. You're right. We shouldn't even consider you in the same light as Kyuubi, but please understand. If people noticed your tails it will only make them more skittish. We don't need to give them another reason to go after Naruto. I could picture the rumors now. 'I hear he's raising demons now. Now that the fourth is gone there'll be nothing to stop them'. And don't look at me like that, because they're stupid enough to think along those lines when they get frightened. I'll let the issue go for now, but I want to know more about this later on. Once I get some real time to study this issue I'm going to call you back in here. I want to find out why those extra tails have grown and why they hide themselves. Try to figure it out okay Amane? If someone finds out I'd like to have something real to tell them rather than misleading them, because that can really come back to haunt us later on. Naruto, Amane, you two can go now."

He took that as his cue and quickly left with his brother. Jiraiya on the other hand was still in the chair and a little nervous. "Now then. First of all, if you ever try to hide yourself like that again and get him to debrief a matter of that sensitivity to me again, the dogs will not be released, I will. Is that understood?" Jiraiya nodded as his demeanor no longer was as playful as it was around Naruto. "Good. Now then. I think you've made excellent progress with the team this far, Jiraiya, however I think we may be placing a little too much stress on them at pushing them so hard to be the best. I know that's what I asked you to deliver and I don't disagree with much of what you've done. However I won't have the best of Konoha be turned into battle hardened soldiers that don't enjoy the pleasures of life. Training is to be left to Shizune now. She will press them harder but in the aspects of intelligence rather than strength. You're to get the other instructors to not press them hard physically or be too demanding of them over the next 2 weeks. To keep you busy though, I do have a special assignment for you. While Shizune trains, I want you to take amane out of their hearing. I want you to find out about those tails, if we can expect more of them, and most importantly I want you to be blunt when you report on if Amane's mentality or demeanor change in the slightest. If any of this compromises Naruto's or Amane's trust then back off and find another way of approaching the idea that they will agree to. Understood?"

Jiraiya nodded. "Yeah, I got it. Back off on training. Inspect the tails. Make sure amane doesn't go psycho from the new tails or growing or whatever." He stood up and was almost out the door. "Any other requests?" He looked over his shoulder.

Tsunade grinned. "Yeah, don't give up on Lee finding something other than leotards." Jiraiya merely laughed as he exited the room.

A/N: I know the extension was far from thrilling. Orders have been given. A much needed guide towards the plot has been laid down, and Shizune gets to step up to the plate. Read an review peeps. Finals are over next week, then I should be able to step up to the plate myself and plow on through this sucker :)


	34. Shizune's Challenges

Chapter 34

A/N:

Raging Hobo: well i know very little of foxes, did very little research(surprise surprise ;. I only looked at some of th grub they ate and that kinda thing. Please feel free to put me in line through email or talk to me in yahoo sometime ( name fieryfigment )

Sevetenks: true, they won't. But i planned on working them in later in the story. As to whether or not things go as planned... welllll...

antman:_ 'I can't really force it to happen... i mean forcing that noisy brat to do anything he doesnt want to is rather challenging, not to mention stressful. Tsunade would probably end up taking the no good runt's side and proclaim the wonders of the idiot's moral fiber. I could get seriously injured if she decided to take his side... and that would definitely cut into my research time. I must finish my latest volume after all. It's my duty to my loyal perverts everywhere!' –Jiraiya_

madnarutofan: sorry, but I can't slow down life to give me more time to write, but I'm trying to work on the story again.

Arnoldstrife: I know I'm juicing them up but I think im doing it fairly reasonably. Sorry if you disagree.

Nonengel: I thought it was amusing too :)

Feifiefofum: don't worry, this will be relevant to her fighting style.

STORY!

As luck would have it, Jiraiya couldn't persuade Lee from his usual leotards. They spent over an hour debating the fact of style vs. self-expression. Lee's YOUTHFUL FIERY SPIRIT OF DETERMINATION won out in the end. However, on a more important note, Shizune had begun to teach them that week. As Shizune began teaching though, she immediately found a problem. The only one listening to her was Hinata. She could tell Lee was picturing spars in his head while Naruto was just being loud and annoying. By the end of the week, she came up with a nice patch job. She created a strict goal for each of them that would be nearly impossible without serious Hard work.

"Now then... Hinata. We're going to start your training in Poisons." She saw Hinata's confused look. "I know we've already studied them lightly. But we're taking it a step farther. You're going to have to create your very own. And I won't let you stop until it's strong enough to paralyze the--- and I quote, 'loud Brat', unquote, completely for an hour. I suggest starting by looking at some herbology books and some of Tsunade's medical books as well." She kept wondering why she didn't get quite the response she expected, but then she saw what she was looking for. The child's mouth opened up as she looked at Naruto, almost a look of fear at first, followed by a stern look of disbelief to the instructor. "Oh, and I should warn you... Naruto seems to be _highly_ resistant against poisons, and Tsunade has informed me not to allow you to have Ramen in the morning until you've finished the task, and you're to spend the evenings studying." She looked firmly at her pupil. Hinata was glowering... almost sulking as her favorite time with Naruto was being denied. On the inside, Shizune was laughing at how cute she was being.

"HEY! You can't do that to--" The loudest and most surprising ninja of the team was easily the most predictable when it came to this _interferance_.

"And YOU," Shizune quickly cut him off pointing her finger at him imperialistically, "We can't have a future Hokage that's an idiot now can we? You're going to learn to play Chess. and then, we're going to make you play against Shikamaru's father until he says you're suitable. And this means NO ramen until you've finished! GOT IT?" She kept getting louder the more she spoke to keep cutting Naruto off. However Naruto froze at the punishment of failure. This gave her time to round on Lee.

"And YOU!" Lee blinked, unsure of why she seemed to get even louder. "We told Gai about how you weren't paying attention to my lessons... You're going to be allll his this week." Normally Lee would be jumping up and down, shrieking of his joy and the strength of his one true sensei... but something in Shizune's voice... and the twinkle in her eyes... just felt evil. A shiver shot down his spine as a sudden yell from behind him caught them all by surprise.

"LEE!" Gai stood behind him in all his glory... his green leotards meticulously clean... his teeth sparkling... his leg, roundhousing Lee firmly on the head sending him flying against the nearest tree. "LEE! Your ignorance has left your youthful flame diminished! I WILL NOT REST UNTIL YOUR YOUTHFUL FLAME IS BRIGHTER THAN EVER BEFORE!" The disciplined instructor struck his good guy pose and a mysterious pinging sound rang throughout the air.

One week had come and gone through Konoha until Lee was spotted again in the forest training area. Gai's training had forced hem to camp out in the woods and the truth behind his threat rang true. The two forfeited normal sleeping hours, punching with a discipline that suddenly seemed much more rigorous and stern than when he fought Gaara. Once they finally returned to the hokage for missions, Lee was latched onto Gai's wisdom and completed all of the team's missions that had built up within the month.

Two weeks had aged Konoha as many different herbs got pumped into the blonde child. Hinata tried to go easy on the one person who acknowledged her and helped her. However her first two attempts (foxglove and Bleeding Heart) made Shizune scowl, and later Tsunade laughed at the irony of her choices. The Foxglove didn't faze the amazing regeneration of Naruto's body, instead it seemed to make him even more active and hyper than before (The village didn't appreciate the newfound energy, nor the various billboards repainted to show Naruto as the Hokage, nor the fact that Konohamaru's pranks were starting to become more in the open as well). The Bleeding Heart didn't seem to phase him at all... apparently his body had no room for any of that.

Hinata gulped and looked away, she hated doing this... no matter how many times, it was the fact of who it was. But she couldn't stand being away from him for this long. She had been using venom from animals because she found he didnt resist them as easily. But today was the day, because she hated being stopped from seeing him in the morning... despised being blocked from him after the meeting... and even if it was at the hospital she would be with him after this training. She'd seen him take some stuff that would neutralize an ox's nervous system and only end up with a small twitch in his hand. But today was the day, because she hated being stopped from seeing him in the morning... despised being blocked from him after the meeting... and even if it was at the hospital, she was going to be with him by the end of the day.

"Are you ready Naruto?" The sun was setting and it was time for her to finish this agonizing task. "I'm... really sorry about this." He grinned back at her and gave her an enthusiastic thumbs up.

"No problem! A hokage's gotta be tough! who knows what kind of poisons Im gonna get hit with? If this is what it takes to become Hokage then i'll get past this just like i got past everything else!" He smiled at Shizune who smirked and began reading the list.

The smirk fell completely. _'Wolfsbane... Pufferfish? Holy SHIT! I See she's not pulling any punches.' _ She looked at Hinata and frowned as she slammed a palm to the ground. "Summoning Technique of the Slug!" She looked at the messenger before her and nodded. "Take this..." She handed a scroll to the messenger, "...to the Hospital and have them notify Tsunade." The slug nodded to the summoner and seemed to be getting ready for something unusual. Soon enough the slug seemed to shoot a slimy liquid out like a cannon that caused it to glide much faster than Naruto's frog had ever hopped. Naruto had stopped as soon as that scroll exchanged from Shizune to the slug. Suddenly he was actually a bit worried.

--resuming chapter—

Naruto grinned giving his thumbs up and fearless smile. Meanwhile, inside of his mind… "FFFOOOOOOXXXXX!" Naruto fell into his mind in front of the sealed cage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lessons are cut short today, kit. It seems we have company." The low deep rumble echoed in the empty expanse known as Naruto's mind.

"Fox!.. wait…Amane?" Naruto found himself crouching in front of his adopted brother. "What are you doing here with th cranky bastard?" He smiled as he patted his brother's head like an older brother.

Amane smiled and nipped at his brothers hand playfully then looked down a little sulkingly. "You don't play with me as much lately. You're always playing chess with that old Nara until you pretty much get kicked out of their house. So I got the 'cranky bastard' to teach me to get stronger."

Naruto raised a suspicious eyebrow to the ancient demon. "And why are you actually being helpful… you don't do anything unless you have to stay alive…"

Two ancient eyes, flooded with a chaos unseen by normal men for years upon years glared at the child with a hatred unknown by mortality. "My business is my own you miniscule, plotting mercenary-in-training. The same could be said for you… why do you curse me with your presence"

"wha?... OH! You know how they've been trying to poison me til I can't move, right? Welllll I think they're serious this time… just thought you'd want a head's u---" Naruto collapsed next to Amane onto the unkempt floor of his mind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's body slumped to the ground, cradled against Hinata as she put the poisoned needle away. She had Lee pick the limp body up and together the team 'escorted' Naruto to the hospital so he could recover peacefully. Tsunade had a room ready for him by the time they arrived, with Amane waiting for his brother on the bed. To the surprise of much of the hospital, three had opted to remain in the room for the six hours it took before the _demon child_ could move again, and despite the quick tempered nurses and the strict regulations of visiting hours nobody dared to argue once they looked in and saw the grown fox curled up with his brother, the young Hyuuga sitting next to the bed, and Tsunade herself, watching protectively over the town's future hokage…

A/N: That's all for this update, sorry I couldn't do more but I'm looking for a job and mom and dad turned into evil demented slave drivers lately. I hope to have the next chapter in a week or week and half, preferably 2 weeks max depending on how life decides to punch me in the jaw next. Cya next chapter people.


	35. Chess Ninja Style!

Chapter 35

As Hinata and Lee made steady progress with their training, for once the incredible hyperactive blonde didn't seem to be gaining ground. The entire Nara family was quickly getting tired of pulverizing him in chess. They had been tutoring him in simple tactics for weeks and didn't seem to last any longer than before. Today was the last day they were obliged to help the child in his training. Progress hadn't been made, time was up, the test was here, and the old hag was present for final judgement upon his skills.

"Hello Shikamaru. Well, let's get to it then. How do you feel he has progressed?" The Hokage seemed to be examining him as the chuunin briefed over the torturous month.

"He stinks…" The lazy Nara summed. "Dad stopped even trying to get him to play a real game." Tsunade raised an eyebrow, but Shikamaru went on. "If he can change the rules, he's actually pretty good for a ramen junkie." He sighed and covered his face with a hand. "It'll just be easier to show you." They entered the living room to find the hyperactive blonde looking at the chess pieces like a bored monkey.

"Oi, we'll have two games Naruto." The child's shoulders slumped a little. "One with normal rules that account for how normal people play chess…" Naruto's shoulders slumped a little lower. "…And one with the rules you made up." Naruto began cheering and pumping his hand up and down as he got the extra chess pieces and got them ready. This was when Tsunade knew it would be an interesting game.

The first game was very predictable. Shikamaru allowed Naruto to show that he had at least learned the most basic strategies by toying around with him then giving Naruto's king a quick entrapment and death by bishop.

Tsunade was clearly not impressed. "Please tell me the next game will not be a repeat performance." Shikamaru just smiled in return.

The game started the same way. Knights came out, paths were cleared, and all the pieces were getting closer to the battle. The weirdest part of it all though, was that Naruto's king was leading all his other pieces. Shikamaru's king seemed to be protected by his other pieces though.

Naruto's pieces were the first to attack. His pawn attacked Shikamaru's knight. "Mind Swap" Naruto grinned at Shikamaru and replaced the knight with one of the pawns from the extra chess pieces, laying the pawn on its side, filling the chess space like a shell of a body. Tsunade was getting very interested, very quickly. Shikamaru retaliated by having one of his castles use a meat tank through one of Naruto's pawns and crashing into a knight. Shikamaru grinned when Naruto didn't stop smiling.

Tsunade interrupted Naruto's move. "Shouldn't he be yelling in indignation?"

Shikamaru shook his head lazily. "Since he didn't, that means that those were shadow clones. That means the real pieces are put into play the next round at their real starting spots… which is anywhere within the 2 rows starting pieces are played."

This new version of chess went on for an hour with Shikamaru against the ropes twice. Tsunade laughed harder than she ever had in her life when Shikamaru took mind-swapped into what he thought was Amane, but turned out to be a shadow clone. The penalty for possessing a clone is that your piece is captured. The rules basically followed that you could use ninjas both people knew. It had 1 ability which would be usable and that both knew was an actual technique the ninja was known for. Penalties were predecided by what would probably happen in a real fight. Also, the king is the only known piece. It is always represents the player.

It was by far the most unusual chess exhibition the hokage had ever seen. In the end, Naruto lost when his king tried to protect several of his pieces, and Shikamaru used Sasuke to capture it. Tsunade nodded at Shikamaru. "Well, it wasn't what I asked for but I saw what I needed to see. Mission successful." Shikamaru's mouth dropped for a second and he heard his father drop some mysterious object that was definitely breakable judging from the noise. An unenthusiastic curse followed by sweeping noises filled the empty silence. "I wanted him to be taught basic military tactics. But it seems that he just sucks at cheap copies of the real deal, like comparing an illusionary clone to a shadow clone. However when the game was more suited towards ninjas, as opposed to soldiers, he brought out suitable, and amusing, tactics. Oh, and congratulations on a game well played. Pick up your payment tomorrow, same as usual." All Tsunade could hear as she was leaving was chants of how the ramen restriction had been lifted.

A mischievous grin crossed her face when she finally made it back to her office. Her little nest egg was hatching along very well. They were definitely ready. The exams were coming up. Her progress reports on her genin were better than she had expected. Konoha was going to reestablish itself. She hoped the Sound would be prepared for the exam… after all the sound was hosting it.

A/N:

My theory is that all villages support the exams and therefore provide protection to all that participate. I also feel that endangering the show of power(exams) by having the genins directly attack or be attacked outside exam objectives would cause direct retaliation by all villages. The sand genins would have crossed the line attacking the leaf like they did, but I feel that hokage intervention on behalf of the leaf stopped the other villages from destroying the sand village. Chuunin exams are approaching FINALLY. Still looking for a job so check back in another week or two for another chapter.


	36. A Hokage's Point of View

Chapter 36

She had patience. She was taught to have a LOT of patience. She had learned to wait for the right moment as a shinobi. She had waited to tell Naruto her feelings about her. But the 'calm, tranquil, peace loving' Tsunade did not have this patience.

They had been told to meet the Hokage and that it was regarding the chuunin exams. So here they were... in the hokage's office… with several other teams… all in a row… with Naruto once again on the floor and a pencil eraser embedded in his forehead.

"I Said Shut It!" Her fist shook threateningly at Naruto. "There's no doubt you're good Naruto, but if you say the word Hokage ONE more time I'll make this next eraser hit you so hard you don't wake up until AFTER the exam!" She glared threateningly at the young ninja in front of her. She grimaced, knowing what she had just allowed.

"Sure thing… old granny-OW!" Naruto didn't get up from the eraser as quickly this time. But upon getting back in formation he managed to contain himself for the next few minutes.

Tsunade looked at her young soldiers of Konoha. _'I'm sorry children… but it's time for you all to grow up. Even if it is a few years earlier than any parent would like.'_ She looked at all of them one by one. "I am allowing Konoha genins to go to the chuunin exams in the Sound village." _'No interruptions yet… good.' _"I am only allowing you four teams to enter. Here comes the part several of you will dislike… If you go, I will not allow you to pass, unless you find a way to cripple their genin. The rules set up by the villages will not allow us to attack the sound ninjas unless they are part of the exam… that makes their genin taking the exam fair game. Is this understood so far?" She looked at all of them. She could see the conflict in Naruto's and Lee's eyes. She saw the frown on Shikamaru. "This is my charge upon ALL of you. They have damaged Konoha's future by murdering Sarutobei… they have killed civilians in cold blood… they have forced Konoha's mothers, fathers and children into the street… and so we will return the favor by crippling their youth."

"NO! There's NO way that's fair you old hag! Sarutobei wouldn't agree with this either. Those genin had NOTHING to do with it. Old man Hokage ALWAYS looked at both sides! ALWAYS! And if he hadn't I'd have been dead a Long, Long time ago." Naruto's eyes looked coldly at the old woman with the pointy hat.

"Naruto…" She looked sadly at the child that confronted her… not caring how it looked to everyone else as she began explaining to her little brother. "Tell me your dream."

"Huh? Everyone knows it. I'm going to be Hokage!"

"And if you were Hokage… tell me how you would see their side of this."

All the Jounins and genins that were in the room stared at Naruto. They all knew he had always wanted the title of Hokage. And now… as a Hokage… what would the one ninja that everyone always underestimated think?

"What? Umm… well… of course we have to hit'em back! But… the genin were just used… for all we know they just wanted to prove their worth and show the world that they deserved the name of chuunin!"

The hokage looked down and shook her head. "If they were innocent, would that make what happened any easier to those that lost their family because of the sound? Naruto… you above all others in this room know what happens to children without any parents… If they had been tricked into it then it'd be one thing. But Naruto, this is different. They accepted the mission without thinking of the consequences of the mission. No matter how young you are, a ninja understands what happens in a war. Tell me Naruto… how can they make this conscious decision, knowing the consequences, and still be innocent?" She paused letting the weight of her words sink in to not only Naruto, but to the 12 ninja in front of her. "Naruto… this is not a request. Even if you pass the exam, I won't allow you to proceed without showing them that Konoha is not a country to be toyed with. Is this understood?"

Naruto balled his fists in anger, but knew that Tsunade had a point. "I promise… that I'll show them Konoha's power… but only if they really… really deserve it." Tsunade glared at her little brother before caving in.

"Just remember Naruto… Innocence and Ignorance are not interchangeable." She addressed the group of teams again. "Sign the forms… get your parents to sign them… and then your instructor. Return them tomorrow. Be ready to leave at the end of the week. Dismissed." There was a finality that seemed to hang in the air as the instructors ushered everyone out. Everyone except for Naruto, who just stared back at her.

As soon as the doors closed… "I know that ignorance and innocence isn't the same Hokage. I know that better than anyone in Konoha… and you know that I'm right." Before she could think of a reasonable response he turned his back and walked out the door… with Amane walking by his side.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Tsunade found herself looking out from the tower over her small town. She could remember the sight of the Kyuubi's form destroying the village… the screams… the hatred… the pain… she remembered all of these as she saw an innocent child on a bench… looking up innocently at the moon with his brother…. as the town walked past him… glancing at him slightly… and frowning in anger at his existance… _'You're right Naruto. You do know that better than anyone. That's why you'll be the only one I completely trust with this mission… To keep Konoha from becoming as bad as the sound.'_

A/N: I know I'm late as hell. I've been working my ass off to find a job… to no avail so far. Sigh… god I need a job so I can finally have some free time from finding a job.


	37. Questions and Answers

Chapter 37

A/N:

MistressDragonFlame: I thought I remembered some kind of form Anko gave out during the chuunin exam before they could enter the forest of death? I may very well be wrong because my memory sucks. If I am…. Just go with it. ;) Papers of some form were signed, yadda yadda yadda.

WormKaizer: All in due time man. Hinata's gonna get a piece of the pie. Just give the story some time.

Madnarutofan: Not evil… just… a bit on the grey side.

Dragonman180: (Yoda voice) Protective of her he is. Defenseless she is not. ;)

STORY!

There were no masks of joy this day. No friendly waves… no light conversation in the streets. The villagers all felt the seriousness that hung in the air just above them. The hidden village of Konoha watched and prayed quietly as their strongest genin… their instructors… and their legenday, walk beyond the gates.

The group didn't seem to talk as they went. All of them realized that this wasn't a normal exam. They all were expected to take this mission very personally. This would truly be a defining point of their lives. Nobody broke the silence… Nobody broke the formation… Nobody knew what was coming.

Eventually, no matter how serious a matter is… if the path is long enough, the inevitable happens, and the talking begins. "Naruto…" Lee looked towards his teammate, keeping the conversation between the two of them. "…how will you keep your word? How can you judge what they deserve?"

They kept moving with everyone like nothing had been said. Naruto didn't do anything except keep looking forward and check on Amane every now and then. For several minutes Lee debated on whether Naruto was ignoring him or just hadn't heard him.

Naruto and Lee kept moving down the path with the rest of the pack. Finally Naruto stopped for a minute letting the others move ahead. The sky seemed so much darker today. He caught back up quickly with Amane and answered his teammate quietly. "I don't know yet Lee… but I won't….. I refuse to take back my word… and a hokage won't be stopped… just by something like this." The answer was undefining, but completely committal. Lee couldn't help but believe in the brief smile Naruto had just shown to him. He was still in the prime of his youth after all. Somehow it seemed to appease the green genin as he nodded in understanding.

Time Lapse

The sound village was enjoying this. Thanks to all of the ninjas coming, they could pedal their wares with jacked up prices without worry. After all, everyone's gotta eat, and everyone's gotta sleep. The village was thankful for the extra income. But as more and more ninjas from other villages entered the young village, the tension in the air grew thicker and heavier. Never was this tension felt more strongly, than when Konoha's ninjas made their way into town.

The group in the front seemed to drain the life out of anything in their path. The one child stood out among them was the dark haired one in the middle. His right arm was thoroughly bandaged, and the hand shook slightly as if waiting to be unleashed. Behind them on the right, was a group that seemed haunted by nightmares. The child with ghostly pale eyes moved with a conviction and finality that was only seen from a person's last living moments as they watched their killer's final blow. The group to the back left confused more than one passerby. They understood how a wild looking child and an obvious brawler were with the large, ominous looking smoker… but why were they in step behind the slender female?

The rear middle group was the eye opener though. They were protected from behind by Konoha's legends… like a prized treasure… or the weakest link. But they didn't look special at all. It was a collection of their oddest ninjas possible. What kind of ninja looks at the ground so much? Or wears a forest green leotard? Or wears a bright 'kill me' orange jumpsuit? And who ever heard of a clan that trains with foxes? None of it added up, but they were the ones that were protected whether they realized it or not… and that is why nobody would ever have thought that they would cause a change in the village of sound so ominous and permanent… that it could never recover again.

The rest of the evening and night was oddly uneventful. They found a place for their teams easy enough, ate a nonpoisoned meal, and even had a normal nightwatch set up just in case… but the village of sound seemed composed in a purposeful silence… undisturbed by even the remotest of offenses.

Naruto's Night Watch

He reclined against the wall, petting his little brother's ear. Every time it was his turn to watch over their team during the night, he realized all over again… he hated the silence of night watch. "Hey amane… I never stopped to ask you before. Is this what you wanted too?" The brothers listened to the tired, quiet breathing that filled the room. A few moments passed before Amane simply nodded. "…Tell me why?"

Amane paused a few moments again to make sure he had his thoughts clearly identified. Then his voice finally found itself, clearly and quietly. "Because… you protected me. You… took me in when it would only bring more of the village's ignorance upon you. You sacrificed a lot already, and you were willing to sacrifice even more by calling me 'brother'. I'll become the strongest, Naruto. I'll become the strongest so that I can protect you… and the ones you protect as well." Amane smiled up at his big brother. He didn't understand the whole world yet. But he understood what it meant to be Uzumaki. And he planned to make sure that there would always be Uzumakis in this world.

Next Chapter: The first exam begins! FINALLY!

A/N: I know it's short but I'm still working on finding a job. I might have found two. One's crappy but one would be very nice. Im hopin like hell it'll work out. Been busting my ass trying to make it work. But the exams are finally coming people so it'll get better real soon.


	38. Test 1

Chapter 37

MistressDragonFlame: 'prosecute' and point taken. I agree it was short but I couldn't think of a good way to make the chapter longer without starting the exam(which calls for normal sized chapters and the longer the chapter the crappier my writing gets).

MadNarutoFan: substantialness soon to come. Also I agree that that's a hella score but gotta keep in mind, Naruto doesn't view it as a score.

STORY!

The Konoha nins went about their day as usual. Well, not completely the same. Naruto's screaming about the teeth clamped on his hand made everyone realize that alarm clocks weren't as evil as previously thought. Amane found it interesting watching all of their nervous habits. Sasuke's brooding… Lee's constant kicking and punching… Tenten's weapon polishing… Shikamaru's… well, apparently some hide it better than others. After breakfast the teams went their own ways until it was time to meet for the exam.

As soon as they entered this monstrous building, the team quickly realized that this was going to be very different than Konoha's exam. The room was purposely darkened. Ninjas from all over were standing all throughout the room. No chairs… No instructions… and No examiners.

Amane didn't like it. This place reeked of decay, sweat and anger. Small fights between teams would break out every now and then, quickly broken up by the team leaders. It seemed they all knew something that he didn't. After an hour of waiting in the dark(and listening to his brother's constant griping and staring down anyone that stared at them for too long) and tolerating the presence of so many threats, people began being admitted through a small door team by team.. Very… Very slowly.

It seemed that progress was more annoying to Naruto than when they were standing still. The closer their team got to that little door, the louder he got. Lee seemed to only make it worse as he cheered on the ambitious youth's fiery spirit. By the time they had gotten to the door at least 4 teams had thrown kunais at them, but it only made him get even more daring. The first one he deflected with his own kunai, The second he pushed down out of the air with his hands, the third he caught bare handed, and the fourth he bit into the handle and smiled like a dog with a stick. The entire room was less than happy with them, until it was their turn at the door. Naruto turned at the door to face everyone still in the room.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Remember it, because I'm going to become the strongest ninja you've ever seen!" An exploding tag attached to a kunai was thrown this time. Naruto didn't even see it coming with his eyes closed and his tongue stuck out at everyone. So many smiles and satisfied smirks filled the room as it exploded right in his face… only to give way to angry frowns and a few audible curses when all that was left was smoke.

"That wasn't very nice Naruto.." Hinata hid a hint of a smile as she attempted to tone him down just a little. Lee didn't even bother hiding his smile as all 3 hopped down the hall and off the walls and even sticking to the ceiling every now and then..

"It's their own damn fault for keeping us cooped up like that for so long! And besides… We're not going to be stopped here no matter what, right?" He grinned at Lee for support, who promptly started pumping an arm in the air with a shout of 'FOR KONOHA!', leading them down the hallway flipping around, screaming around corners like they were racing as they slapped off the walls. Naruto always enjoyed a good challenge but unfortunately Lee was a bit more aggressive than normal, cutting Naruto off from leaping ahead of him and keeping him from passing. Try as he might he just couldn't pull ahead into the lead. Lee had won the race as he stopped suddenly in the next room.

"ENOUGH!" The force of the statement made them all stop and pay attention again. Orochimaru's voice whispered out again in what felt like another strong, hard shout. "I'm impressed that you didn't trip any of the traps in that hall at that speed but apparently you pass on that part of this test. Sit." He cancelled the jutsu he was using for his voice. Lee flashed his good guy pose at Naruto who suddenly seemed a bit flabberghasted that Lee wasn't racing, but guiding them the whole time. "The last part of this test… is to be able to face your death." Suddenly the table ripped in half and he was in front of all three of them, letting his strong killing intent wash over them.

All four of them reacted completely the opposite of the other genin that had arrived. For the first time in years, Orochimaru didn't know what to make of what happened. These… _children_… didn't freeze at all. The doubt wasn't there. They were all in a fighting stance… They were trained for this. They definitely passed. But nobody was allowed to look at him like that.

He sent a second wave of killer intent. He let it pour out and rage against these insects. Hinata's pale eyes seemed to get even colder, freezing everything in her view as if he were unworthy to fight them… Lee's eyes focused intently on the challenge in front of him, his fingers twitching as if this legend in front of them was merely a toy waiting to be broken… but the kyuubi brat was what concerned him. Naruto… Naruto was crouched and growling… almost exactly like the fox by his side… Orochimaru knew he'd found a trigger on the boy, but he wasn't sure what it was he was about to trigger. He ended the intent with a cold glare. He would get them back for this lack of respect. All in due time… "You three pass. You've proven chuunin trap knowledge as well as willingness to die for the mission. The next test will be much more physically demanding so I advise you to rest for tomorrow's 8am test. Now get out of my sight and hit the button near the door on the way out." The sannin's snakelike voice was strangely unnerving to them, but Hinata covered Naruto's mouth and guided them all out of the door before he had time to get outraged, even managing to hit the button to open the gate for the next .


	39. The Prankster at Work

Ch. 39

Reviews:

-Nonengel: yeah…. Orochimaru's a bastard, ain't he :)

-Ryuu no taiyo: sorry. I read the last few chapters over again not too long ago and I agree. That's what happens when I try to rush more plot into what I write. I got it to work ok, but I could probably could have done better.

-Naruto-fanfic: don't worry. I have plans for Naruto :D

-Krows Scared: YES! I KNEW IT! I'M FREAKIN BRILLIANT! TAKE THAT CRITICS!

-Rlnaruhina: I been tryin to keep this whole deal revolved around orochimaru's mind. Glad to see it worked. And while I might be somewhat twisted… it has been proclaimed by someone other than me that I'M BRILLIANT! BWAHAHAHA!

-Dragon man 180: he aint a sannin for nothin'.

-Oris: sorry for the oversight. But it'll work either way I would imagine. I just said it for the detail. I MAY go back and fix it later when I'm less lazy.

-Manatheron: that would be true. He could keep his word like that, but I got a MUCH grander scheme that I'm sure will have everyone either pleased or enraged with me.

-IncandescentOne: thank you, thank you. bow

-Duke: whoever said anything about a war? Their job is to cripple the future(aka the young inspiring genin) of the sound. A mere slap in the face if you will : ) A prelude to a fullfledged war! Bwahahaha!

-Shinteo-5: Just like the series. He's only respectful/friendly when he is going to get something in return. You'll see.

-Mechman: hate to disappoint, but Amane won't be a huge focus this chapter. But he will be soon.

STORY!

Day 2

He didn't know why he liked doing it… He didn't know why Hinata liked to wake up just to see it… all he knew is that waking up his oldest brother was the highlight of his day. After all, what better way to wake up from a terrifying dream of drowning in hatred than to cause the eldest child to scream in surprise from pointy objects causing minor pains in his hand that didn't affect him long term? And thus, the building of Konoha ninja awoke on the second day of the chuunin exam to hear of Naruto's daily wakeup routine.

'_I don't know where she pulls this food out of… but to wake up to fish in the morning that I didn't have to catch, I could care less.'_ He grinned and leapt next to Hinata circling around her playfully until he won his prize tickling Hinata's neck with one tail and stealing the fish with another(one of the hidden ones). Sure there were other ways to steal it, as seemed to be the theme, however he found it to be an entertaining game, with a _VERY _ worthwhile prize.

After everyone had eaten and prepared, the all began their journey. Shortly after, they arrived back at the dark, damp building that had punished many a careless genin and sent them home as failures in the eyes of the Sound. As the kit stood in front of it again, there was no comfort. Despite the number of ninja that had been through this place, it still seemed as cold and forbidding as ever. With every step they took inside it his fur seemed to ripple under the aura of pain and hatred that seemed to saturate its complete existence. It was true that many of the genin hadn't made it through. However, those that did make it through that first test were ready. There were no inexperienced, careless ninja left… they had already been dismissed… or disposed of.

I walked in first, looking for something… anything that had brought some form of life to this dungeon. And apparently a few remembered big brother from the other day as he was greeted with several kunai upon entering. There wasn't anything to worry about though. They were sloppy. The kunai handles were even a little wet because they hadn't bothered to hide the poisons. He dodged them easy, but Hinata grabbed one out of curiousity. I saw that small smirk of hers. She didn't think much of it and just dropped it onto the ground. Lee was still crying. He had cried all night talking of how he missed Gai… I think there might be something wrong with him. That was when light flooded the building.

There were village symbols above a series of very new doors filling the sides of the building. The snake-ish legend's voice filled the arena-like building but did not reveal a body that . "I congratulate the ninja who have passed the first test. However I will push you even harder and force the best among you to rise to the top. It doesn't matter which door you go in as long as it's made for your village. Your mission is to survive for two days in the caverns beneath. While you survive, you must get the password for a different village. Your village's password will be given to your team upon entrance. And children… play nice." Amane gave a little shiver from the way the psycho pronounced 'children'. But they didn't have long to wait as the doors snapped open with a demanding echo. There were a few sneers and fewer cheers, but most made their way inside the dark tunnels leading downwards with a grim silence, interrupted by a scream of "HELL YEAH!" as three particular genin and a seemingly wild fox received their password and began their hunt.

"But why can't I know the password?" Naruto pleaded. "Come on Hinata, that's not fair!" Try as he might, the closest he came was getting a playful smirk. Lee however wasn't as playful today.

"Because your memory is as horrible as my illusion techniques."

"But you can't use any—WHAT? Come on! I'm not THAT bad with— DAMMIT THAT HURTS!"

"Really Naruto, you should pay more attention to where you're going. The Hokage can't be tripping on random rocks, you know. It'd look bad for the whole village." Hinata smiled at him, somehow making his little tumble less important to him. "So, how should we proceed?"

Naruto rolled over on his back and just lay there relaxing and scratching under Amane's neck. "We'll find a nice spot to spend the night first. As for the password… I've already got it figured out." He smiled mischievously at his confused teammates. "I'll explain it later. First things first. Base camp and food." He clapped his hands together and began rubbing excitedly. "They'll never know what hit'em… right little bro?" And for the first time, Hinata began to actually worry about the poor people she knew were about to be pranked beyond anything they ever dreamed. Lee grinned mischievously at the pair of foxes lying on the ground. Naruto had the effect of rubbing off on people, and Lee was no exception.

-------------------later that day-------------------

"How could you have seen a DARK green blur fly past you in the middle of a DARK LABRYINTH OF A CAVE!" The enraged female growled at her teammate and began to abuse the poor grass ninja in front of her. "You may be able to spot a trap but I don't care HOW good your eyesight is you CAN'T see a dark colored blur 20 yards in front of you in this—what th… did you just see a green blur?" The ninja behind them had his eyes covered with his forehead protector, but with one sniff of the air he knew someone was nearby.

"Shut up you two… we have company…" And that was when the bats woke. The black masses came down from the ceiling with an unnatural fury. The grass nins reacted how they knew best. They began to slaughter the poor animals as quickly as they could with what seemed to be no noise. They were efficient. They were completely ruthless. They were completely confused as the bats poofed from existence upon being hit, stopped attacking their heads, and flew off into the darkness with their headbands. The female nin realized before the bats had gotten far at all.

"GET BACK HERE DAMMIT! I DIDN'T WORK MY ASS OFF TO LOSE TO A BUNCH OF BATS!" She took off after the bats, her two teammates trailing quickly behind... The blind nin pissed at the spotter nin pissed at the female nin pissed at the bats. All of them pissed now as they saw the bats circling a female in the middle of a camp, accepting their headbands like gifts and adding them to a small pile of 6 mist and sand headbands. She raised her pupilless eyes to see the next batch to fall to their trap.

"I'm sorry… but if you can't keep it, then you didn't work hard enough for it…" Hinata just stood in front of them with the bats circling around her like loyal minions. "You should start over. If you don't leave now, I cannot guarantee your safety." Hinata was a good actor. She learned it as a part of her basic kunoichi training. A part that she had excelled at. It was too bad her clan didn't put much stock in it. That was why they believed it when a bat swooped down and hung on the bottom of one of her long dark sleeves.

The blind nin spoke up for their group "Dismiss your summons and give us our headbands back. In return we won't destroy the rest of your summons. And we will even depart without capturing you and your friend in green that distracted us long enough for your summons to gather above us. To summon that many surely took most of your chakra reserves. That will leave only your green friend while your orange friend is gone." He smirked as he raised his grass headband. "I know because your scent is just like his. And I advise your green friend to give up… since now we have a hostage." His body flew apart as blades of grass, as he appeared behind Hinata with his blade at her throat.

She sighed quietly. "You were right not to quit, but you were wrong with everything else…" Chakra seemed to spit out of her body and needles flew out her clothes into the nin behind her. She grabbed his hand and flipped him onto his back effortlessly, causing a few of the needles to dig deeper. The nin didn't move again… The poison was well delivered. She looked up to see the bats taunting the female nin and the spotter nin flying through the air from a solid roundhouse from the 'green blur'. "Naruto… please don't play with her any longer." She looked at him sternly and the bats grinned all turning into Narutos. A few well placed hits later the female nin was down and out. Naruto grinned at his teammates proudly.

"I TOLD you it'd work on 3 teams before nightfall!" He grinned covering his eye again, ending the view from his brother's eyes. He bent down and picked up his brother, slinking from the darkness. "Thanks bro. We'd have a hard time finding them without you." He smiled as his brother gave him a little lick. "Well, out of 9… I think we can get one to crack. I'll take first watch, and we can all get some well earned rest." Lee and Hinata knew better though. They knew he wanted to gloat to the nins when they woke up from his trap.

A/N: For those that didn't understand the smell part, she smelled like Naruto because Naruto enjoyed snuggling with his main squeeze when he got a chance, thus they smelled the same(or close enough for a blind man to not notice… he wasn't a Kiba). I could have done more with the fight, but it's 1:30am…. I'm going to bed. Happy dead turkey day, all.


	40. Unexpected Resiliance

Dragon Man 180: Thanks ) I try to keep Naruto somewhat surprising for his fight. Hopefully I won't screw it up too bad.

Fiefiefofum: maybe I should make orochimaru do a moonwalk during the finals? Heh. It'd be too over the top, but highly creative.

Warriorseadra: In all honesty I hadn't thought of it… sigh. I might could pull something out of my… somewhere… to explain it though?

Infinite Freedom: Close. You're in the ballpark.

Raiyevern: Sorry. I read it somewhere, and I honestly appreciate the correction, however I think I like them saying 'release' better than 'open' just because it makes more sense to me.

Naruto-Kyuubi: Yeah… one day when I grow up, I wanna be a demon vessel too, hehe.

----------------------------------Unexpected Resiliance------------------

Naruto guarded the prisoners as his teammates slept peacefully nearby. He grinned mischievously as the blind nin from sound stirred, the paralyzing poison seeming to have worn off. "Oi. You're the last one to wake up." The sound nin didn't respond to his capturer. He seemed to be listening to everything around him. "Don't worry. You're not getting out of those ties. Hinata tied them herself. She's better at that kind of stuff than me. But, I was waiting on you to wake up because I wanted you to know something." He smiled genuinely at the blind nin, not paying attention to the other nins. "You did pretty good back there. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is… just tell us the password… ok? You did good. You don't deserve to be tortured so just tell us." The blind nin looked down at the ground in thought, silence surrounding the awakened hostages and the sleeping Konoha nins. He saw and understood the look the sound nin before him wore. To give up like he was asking, just wasn't right. He hated to even throw it in the air like that. But he did what he could. "I'll go easy on you if I can, but I won't let you stop us… just remember that." The blind nin nodded in agreement.

Naruto looked down a second and closed his eyes. His sigh was one of finality to the unagreed decision that Naruto and the sound nin needed to understand that the negotiations had broken down. But just in case the leaf nin didn't quite get it, the other sound nins leapt out after Naruto, their ropes falling to the ground as they blindsided him. Two solid punches to the face sent him flying across the cavern into a wall, falling onto the cold rock floor.

He stood up again, his breathing momentarily ragged and his face bruised. Now he understood. He had missed the near silent whispers of the blind nin. He was pissed that after trying to be the good guy, that this was their decision. Several bats screeched as they flew from captive to captive, small blades along their wings slicing easily through the ropes and releasing the sound, sand, and mist ninja. The sound nins glared at the sleeping nins. Bats flew atop the necks of Lee and Hinata as they just began to stir from the screeches, the bladed wings pressing firmly against their throats.

The blind nin couldn't see what caused a sudden confused breath from his teammates. He stood, letting the ropes fall to the ground. He seemed as comfortable in the cave as his bats. He looked at Naruto with determination as his bat summons brought him his headband back. "Sorry about this, but we can't stop just yet." He heard the bats' screeches echo around him and he realized the sand nins had left them, while the mist seemed to be slowly moving away. "You gave us an offer earlier… and now I give the same to you. You did well, but we can't leave here without your password."

The gasp filled the cavern in the absence of other sound as his headband had been raised. He saw the sleeping dreams of his little brother… and the sight of his trump card he held in case of a negotiations breakdown. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" A deep growl escaped the throat of the ninja crouching to the ground. "I WILL become the next hokage of Konoha!" A burst of pale chakra from Hinata and her bats disappeared with a puff of smoke. Lee grabbed his bats before they could move, slinging them into the walls like they were kunai, vanishing against the wall with a little smoke. With a finality that was truly awe-inspiring he issued forth his verdict as Hokage, "and even if you COULD lay a finger on my friends, I would tear you apart with my own hands."

The mist nins dropped to their knees as a white fox flashed through their legs, slicing them down to their knees in front of the 'Lord Kyuubi's will'. The female sound nin found a solid hand around her throat, pinning her to the wall and forcing her to unconsciousness. A solid punch of chakra sent their spotter nin to the ground. Naruto gave a solid kick against the blind nin's chin, the nin tried to get back into a fighting stance but felt a solid kick land on the back of his skull. He knew the ground would find him soon but a hand grabbed his throat and slung him around solid into the cavernous floor. He bared his fangs at the nin beneath him… at the nin that tried to hurt his friends… and his Hinata… a snarl escaped as a familiar arm slid past him and tapped the nin's neck, knocking him unconscious as the pale chakra entered his body.

Naruto followed the hand with a confused look, finding Hinata sliding her arms around him and giving his neck a small comforting nuzzle. Her small voice whispering to him… "It's over now Naruto… he has dreams too." Naruto looked at young woman that was able to calm him as no other ever tried. His headband slid back over Kyuubi's eye. He didn't know if Hinata did it or if it fell on it's own. But as he laid down with her and closed his eyes, he decided it didn't really matter. Hinata sent a questioning glance to Lee and he nodded lightly, hiding a little blush. He tied up the unconscious and debilitated ninja again, and took Hinata's watch, allowing Naruto to have the peace that he had never had as a child.

Merry Christmas. I finally forced myself to write some. I'm averaging 50+ hours a week at work so gimme just a wee bit o slack. which is why the first draft sucked a good bit. I stayed up to finish this before Christmas just so I could tell everyone merry Christmas. So MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	41. Reputation of the Mist

CH 39:

The one thing Amane hated every time he visited this dreamscape… was the complete dump it was. I mean really… How could such an adaptive soul be considered a dark, dank hallway fallen into disrepair? But in the end that didn't matter… All that mattered was that he achieve his goal. The cycle had to continue… and thus the growing fox found himself standing before the lord of their kind… the ruler of all demon foxes… The Kyuubi.

**"You're Late Child."** A pair of eyes glared down at the weakling before him. If only that damdable seal were destroyed… just a piece of it… he would have the freedom he dreamt of and raged for. **"Let's see if you're ready for your next one. Don't die yet… fight the pain… and become strong."** The kit before him braced himself. It's too bad that it didn't really matter. Whether he was ready or not… the chakra wouldn't care. The red energy burst forth from the gate in an aggressive wave of terror.

She didn't know why it happened like this… but it wasn't the first time. Hinata stirred from her rather comfortable spot against Naruto. She could feel the change in the air around them… the weight of the air became slightly heavier. But Hinata noticed it because it made her eyes tingle from the chakra being released. She found the youngest Uzumaki in a small nook in the cavernous wall, twitching in his dreams. She closed her eyes to keep them from reacting to the chakra as much… pulling the kit's head into her lap and coaxing him softly. She hated watching the kit in pain when he had nightmares like this but it wouldn't do for him to be alone. So, just as last time, kept him against her lap and watched over him. The struggles seemed to be lighter when he wasn't alone. Once the kit finally awoke and opened his eyes, she merely kissed his forehead and smiled at him. "I'm going back to Naruto now… you shouldn't hide yourself away from us you know. Naruto worries when you run off." She patted his head then slowly got up and returned to her warm spot against the world's proudest failure.

---------------------------------Morning------------------------------------

Lee woke Naruto and Hinata when he thought it would be about morning. They hadn't seen the sun in a while now and truthfully, she was grateful that they would get out of the seemingly endless caves soon. But first, they needed the password. Naruto was confused at first as both Hinata and Lee seemed to be staring at him.

"OH! Right. The password. Hmmm. Well, I wouldn't ask anyone to do something I wasn't willing to do myself so, that means either Me or Hinata." Lee's jaw dropped that Naruto didn't ask for his fiery spirit to help. Apparently he noticed as he began waving his hands in the air frantically. "No! It's not that Lee! It's just that… Hinata has the Byakugan. You saw how well Neji used it, and Hinata's way better than neji! She's the best equipped for it, that's all." Hinata blushed a little at the praise though she was not as convinced as Naruto. Neither was Lee.

"That's not entirely true, brother." The large fox came out from the darkness with a slightly heavier aura about him. "She hasn't been trained in interrogation yet so your eye can see their body's reactions as well as hers."

"It can? I mean uh… of course it can!" Naruto flashed his grin that everyone on the team now identified as the 'oops' grin. "What kind of Hokage can't even interrogate prisoners? I'm all over this one! I'll have that password out of them in no time, and we'll be well on our way out of here." He grinned as he shooed them away a little to give him some space with the prisoners.

Lee sighed. This was going to take a while. "Um, Naruto. Normally it is best to interrogate them on their own so as to remove outside influences." Naruto paled a little before finally giving in.

"R-Right. Well then. Let's start with sound first." Naruto looked for the one that looked the most reasonable… the bat summoner. "Him. You two take the rest away and watch'em. Me and Amane will wrap this up in no time!."

Lee gave one last warning as they began walking off with the prisoners. "Remember what Tsunade said Naruto." Naruto seemed slightly crestfallen as he recalled her warning to them all as they left. _'If you go, I will not allow you to pass, unless you find a way to cripple their genin.'_ Naruto frowned and whispered to himself. "Not like this…"

Amane watched him with interest. _'Brother, you've got such large and fantastic dreams… but that's your problem. Those dreams are so big that they can't be built walking on eggshells.'_ He heard his brother's whisper to himself and looked down a little. _'You're a good man Naruto. But how will your morals hold against another's dreams?'_

Naruto crouched in front of the sound genin. "So, uh… what's your name?"

The blind man man frowned at the child in front of him. "Why? So you know who it is that you're going to torture? My name shouldn't even matter to you at this point…"

Naruto thought he heard some mutterings calling him an idiot. "Im a genin and so are you… so I was going to try and be fair about this and treat you like an equal. But if you want… then we can try it another way." The blond squatted in front of him, raising his headband so he could look at the man with the Kyuubi's eye, hoping to figure out what his brother had told him. "Tell me the password now and we can skip this…"

He glared at Naruto the best a blind man could, "…Power… ours is 'Power'." As soon as he began uttering the words, Naruto's vulpine eye flinched. He heard a rumbling laugh echoing from within Naruto as a small demonic whisper: _"Liar."_ Floated into the air.The blind nin flinched before his captor. Then Naruto knew that what he thought was in his head… had actually come from his little brother next to the blind nin.

"Oh for the love of… just tell me the god damn password!" The inner child of Naruto was winning out as the interrogation began to fall apart. "Look, we already smeared your sorry team across the floor, so just tell us the REAL password so we can get the hell out of here!" The blind nin didn't quite understand what had happened. One moment he was at the mercy of a semi-competent, impressive ninja… the next he was wondering how such a child could have beaten him. "Alright fine… what'll it take to get you to tell us the real password?" The impression just got even worse… from competent, to incompetent to begging….

"You want the password then give me a reason to give it to you." The sound nin smirked at the worthless ninja before him. He knew that this… 'Naruto' wasn't going to do any real interrogation… no torture or anything. Things were looking up.

"You want a reason? FINE! I'll give you a reason… if you DON'T tell me then when we leave you, we'll leave you tied up AND trapped for that mist team we'll let go… and if Zabuza is any indicator, they are not as friendly as us."

The blind nin faltered again. So much for his returning luck. There would be no escaping this… It is said that any ninja will talk if left alone with an interrogator for a long enough period of time will crack. It just figures that the opposite would be true of the most surprising ninja. He was better off when he kept negotiating, but he wouldn't push the envelope when it came to the reputation of the mist.

"I….Immortality" Naruto smiled at the blind ninja as the echoing laugh ceased. He looked at his brother and grinned. "That wasn't so hard…. Was it?" With that he took the nin back to the rest of the group and nodded at Lee and Hinata. After a brief discussion they decided the best way to leave them alive was to release them at the same time once the were far enough away… and thus, the nins found themselves sitting with their ropes against a time release trap that would cut both teams free at the same time. What they did afterwards… well… that was up to them. Naruto kept his word and the sound team survived making a deal with a semi-demon. Everybody won, though some more than others.

Several hours later the team found themselves scrambling out of the dark cave and squinting at the blinding sunlight. The examiners verified the password and they were given the next assigning time. Upon reaching the hotel, oddly enough the konoha teams were all waiting for them. Apparently Konoha was doing suspiciously well… and Tsunade won more than a couple hands gambling while she was waiting…

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well… what can I say. I couldn't find a decent way to get Naruto to get the password. It's not great, it's barely good, but it doesn't suck. Again, I apologize for the incredibly long update time, but… Do you know how hard it is for a demon kid to interrogate someone and NOT be evil!


	42. Not a Creature was Stirring

Ch 40:

This was it. They were finally at the finish line. This was the last test before they would get their chance to prove themselves to the world. Konoha had achieved the strongest presence in the finals, as all the teams had passed. However, luck didn't seem to favor them in the end.

The snake stood above them all as the village genins stood before him. His eyes narrowed in distaste as he saw the teams left before him. A smile crept across his face as his serpentine eyes rested upon his newest batch of entertainment.

"I do congratulate all of you who have made it this far into the competition. However I must apologize and ask you all to look at your own teammates… comrades… and companions. Each of you have managed to survive in combat… take important information from an enemy… and maintain your will in the lairs of darkness where all of your senses slowly diminish over time. But as those who have passed to this point before should already know, these tests only allow the strongest… the quickest… the **BEST**… to step forward. Those who have achieved chuunin and only exist in this exam to complete the three-man team are at this point, removed from the final test. This is no longer about teams. This is where villages show themselves in bids of power to impress the lords of the land and show them why their village is the best… why THEY are the best." The snake's eyes stared right at Sasuke. "That is why only one group of 3 may progress from each of your villages… sound… sand… leaf… and mist.the only villages that make it past the exams" Orochimaru smiled as he saw the anger flash across each village. "You may determine this however you wish… feel free to make your, 'point,' known. You have 3 minutes to decide or your village will be removed." With that a previously unnoticed timer began slowly ticking away their precious acknowledgement.

The konoha nins heard the fighting behind them erupt from the mist nins. Apparently they decided to settle it without words. Only one team from the sound had made it through, and for some reason the sand teams simply deferred to Gaara, Tamari, and Kankuro automatically. That left all 4 Konoha teams gathered together, staring at each other with determination.

As if to settle things once and for all, before the discussions even began, Sasuke's voice firmly stated, "I'm in." Several mouths opened as several other mouths snarled. "He said the best…" Sasuke almost dared them to challenge the statement, however before he could continue, an almost regal presence made itself known. The hokage herself had come to keep this from splitting apart not only her own ninjas… but the building that housed them as well.

Tsunade pulled out only the tip of a pencil eraser and they immediately shut their mouths. She cleared her throat and began the naming process. "Sasuke… you are indeed in." The raven haired boy smirked slightly before the eraser tip was being pointed dangerously in his direction. The smirk quickly left. "Lee… you are also in." Lee almost got an arm pump in the air before he got laid out with an eraser tip. "And Naruto…" Several mouths opened up in protest. "…you are also in." She raised a hand and the nins grudgingly closed their mouths again, limiting themselves to disciplined grunts here and there. "Your actions have already been judged all of you." She gave a significant glance at all of the ones not chosen. "However, remember you all came here for a reason." With that, she gave a long hard stare at Naruto… letting the message sink in before she turned around and left.

The other nins managed to figure it out as well. Every team had made it known last night that they had kept their part of the mission close to heart, making sure to be as brutal and effective as possible whenever they dealt with the sound nins… every team except one. The message was clear…. _"I will not allow you to pass, unless you find a way to cripple their genin."_

The new powerhouse team stood at attention as the mist quickly settled their end of things. The selected teams walked forward from the rest, standing at a new line that appeared, awaiting their instructions. Orochimaru's eyes gazed at the odd combination before him. He expected worse… a surprise of some sort… from his old comrade Tsunade. However, who was he to look a gifthorse in the mouth? If she wanted to give Sasuke to him that badly… well then, he certainly couldn't disappoint her. His wicked grin made all of the genins before him worried… some of them clearly wanted to get as far away from this demented man before them, but they couldn't do anything except stand at attention and wait. His voice boomed out across the gathering arena. "Normally teams are given a month to rest and train. However, I will not coddle you. You are to be elite killing machines. The stage is already set, and machines don't need rest. You have 1 night. Your teams will be given an escort to the arena where Everyone will be watching for you… and Waiting for you." He was smiling at Konoha now, and Tsunade knew something… not what… but something, was definitely about to change the game entirely.

* * *

Amane stood before the gates he had come to despise. He could feel the influence within him. Kyuubi's fearful chakra was an overpowering well of strength. It was something that was never meant to exist within the world. And Kyuubi's sheer force of will seemed to pulse from it as it tried to wrap its red tendrils around him. "I already told you, you miserable demon. I'm not like you… I'm not like you and I NEVER WILL BE!" He slapped through the chakra with his tails, snarling as he kept slapping them away again… and again… He gave a loud defiant scream that rang out through the empty hallways.

* * *

It was a new experience for the Konoha nins. They had become accustomed to the annoying screaming that would routinely occur every morning when Naruto's 'little brother' sank his teeth into the lazy boy's hand. However this time was much different. Amane and Naruto both leapt to their feet. They were looking at each other as they startled awake and their demonic yells that echoed out through the early hours of the morning left everyone speechless… everyone except for one team… only one other team in the Sound village knew what that sound was. A red haired child's eyes stared out the window and looked deep into the night as a brother and sister checked first themselves to see if they were alive… and then their little brother, who's only newly acquired sanctuary lied within his sister's soft squeeze and older brothers reassuring nod.

Naruto breathed hard looking deep into his brother's raging eye as they both tried to silently decide on who's scream it was. The door flew open suddenly as Hinata quickly appeared next to him, wrapping Naruto deep in her arms. All the Konoha nins were up and staring dumbfoundedly at the fox and his brother. All of them were confused.

A commonly known fact about all Yamanakas is that they hate not knowing something, especially if it's big. Ino was even worse than her father. She was going to find out a little more as she made some hand seals when a hand clamped firmly on her shoulder, startling her somewhat as she looked over and into Shikamaru's eyes. She had grown up with the boy. She had been his friend and teammate for quite some time and never… not even once had she seen his face this serious. "There are some things that humans aren't meant to see." She was concerned at the look in his eyes. She stopped and suddenly found herself feeling somewhat afraid of the secret that she was so eager to know. She looked back at Naruto to see that everyone had broken back up quickly and gone back to lay in their beds. Tsunade had made her appearance while Shikamaru was giving his less than subtle warning. A quick glare and it was understood. This was not meant for her. Not now… and maybe, just maybe… not ever

After the night's commotion all the ninjas were wide awake when the sound's escort nins arrived. The nins were supposed to arrive early and wake up the contestants early to make sure they were pushed out of their normal routine. But none of the nins were still asleep. They were all prepared for the big event.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Phew. Well, I finally got it all set up. I regret that it took as long as it did but I couldn't find a good way to progress forward. Good news though! The final act is about to appear!(not chapter, but act).

Conlan: oh yeah? Have some of THIS:D

Sabaku no akina: Sorry bout that. But thanks for the review. Reviews ALWAYS help motivate.

Suzerain: Nice to have you back. Again, I apologize about update times. I'm already slow enough, but being unable to log in to update didn't help either.

Zafiro okami: sorry. I can't see naruto or hinata doing it.. though lee, maybe…

Orbrey: Bless you for understanding how hard it is. However you're in a completely different direction on the battle ahead. You'll love the next chapter, I swear it.

Rlnaruhina: The problem with that is that being blind AND being a ninja, they're already accustomed to not seeing and have come to terms with the world around them through their other senses well enough that that can't even come into play. If they weren't that good, they wouldn't have made it past the first test.

Next Chapter: Snatching Defeat From The Jaws Of Victory.


	43. Defeat from the Jaws of Victory

Saint of the Stone: I don't know whether to write or not with that statement. However: BOOYAH!

John Bellamy: Nice to have you aboard and I hope you like the rest of the story as well.

Warriorseadra: If you've never heard a pair of demons scream… then probably so.

Zafio Okami: BOOYAH!

Dragon Man 180: Well… you'll see.

Drschuet: I agree. That's why this chapter took forever. I hope you enjoy the results of me brooding and cursing at my own story.

Chapter 41: Snatching Defeat From The Jaws Of Victory.

The stadium for the finals was clearly too small. It was made an average size. It could hold what many would consider a massive crowd. However, the sound village flooded the poor stadium with people. Everyone knew that this would be a once in a lifetime show. They knew it to be so because Orochimaru had promised it. Bets were flying everywhere. Information poured over the village on what each village was capable of, though whether or not it was true depended on how much you paid for it. There was one thing that could be said of Orochimaru's reign over the sound... he delivered upon his promises, whether they were beneficial or not.

As in the Konoha exam, they sat atop the stadium with a clear view of the arena. Orochimaru wanted a true show of strength. He wanted anyone to be able to give everything they had into the fight. He made the arena with a thickly wooded area, a nice expanse of normal ground, a little bit of a rocky cliff near one of the corners, and a clear river flowing through it all. Nobody could say they were out of their area of expertise. He stood regally above them all, introducing the beginning of the final exams.

"This is what you have trained for. This is why you drive yourself to great lengths. You are the BEST of your village. You have persevered through it all. Now... we shall see who comes out on top! Show us the strength that your villages have to offer the lords! Hold Nothing Back! Render your opponent unable to fight... knock them out... or kill them! Fight with everything you have because I assure you... We Will!" He gave a sickening smile of pleasure at the Kyuubi brat as he returned to his seat next to Tsunade.

The referee stood before them, dressed in all white... and announced the first two random victims. "Temari of the Sand... and Uzumaki Naruto of the Leaf." He stood expectantly as he awaited their entrance. Despite the presence of his little brother, Naruto looked somewhat disheartened as he made his way to the arena. His feet seemed to drag as he knew who he was fighting. He owed them nothing... but that still wasn't enough to justify it. She had attacked his village... under false orders...in his mind, he still couldn't justify it. He was going to become Hokage... that... that was barely enough to justify it. As Temari finished approaching the examiner, he looked at her briefly. His eyes wandered to her younger brother. He gave Gaara a long, respectful look. He didn't even stop looking when the examiner yelled out, "Begin!"

The difference was so small, noone would have noticed if they didn't know to look. She looked at the single word, barely visible by the sand on the ground before her, and found herself smiling. 'Forfeit.' It wasn't so long ago that this would never have happened. Kindness... Compassion... Honor... He hadn't known any of them. But one fight changed him so very much. Most didn't see it as a huge change, but those who knew him close... his family... Temari, Kankuro... They were allowed into his life for the first time ever. The sand was blown away by a decent breeze, and Temari let her mask lower, just like her brother had. Nobody in the sand had ever seen a genuine smile from Temari before, but now... Naruto had. "I forfeit." She walked up to Naruto, and hugged him close, despite the slightly jealous look on Hinata and the overwhelming jeers of the crowd. She whispered in his ear. "My debt is not repayed, but consider this a start. We have our little brother back... Thank you, Naruto." She turned and walked back to her two brothers, leaving a smiling and speechless Naruto next to the referee.

The referee coughed a little as the crowd quickly began to scream in uproar. Orochimaru silenced them all by standing, and announcing a single name, then appearing in the center of the battlefield next to the referee. "Gaara of the Desert." A few seconds passed as a young man appeared in a brief wind of sand. The Kage of the sound stood regally before the two demon containers. His voice was now for just the three of them. "If you don't mind, a tournament is a competition... involving more than one person. Gaara... while i 'appreciate' your position, I cannot allow her to just walk away from her match... unless... you or Kankuro would prefer to take her place?"

Gaara knew something was fishy, but the truth of the matter was that he didn't care. He had seen the fearsome power the child.. no, man... before him possessed. He also knew that his sister and Kankuro combined wouldn't be able to survive if Naruto revealed the cause of last night's disturbance. "Then I will be his opponent." He glared ominously at Orochimaru. Orochimaru may be a sannin, but he was still mortal. And this slight against him would not be forgotten. Orochimaru merely smiled back at the demon brat before him, and vanished back up to his seat near Tsunade. _'This worked out surprisingly well. They'll have an easier time of it, once the two brats have tired each other out a little.'_

* * *

The townsfolk were going crazy. Rumors of the two children brought around bets that could leave them homeless. Fortunes were to be made and lost on this match. The two containers stared at each other and as Gaara opened his mouth, Naruto spoke. 

"Thank you. I didn't want to fight her. Wait! I meant... uh... I just... I don't want to fight you either but... I'd rather fight you than her." Gaara raised an eyebrow at the bizarre statement. He smiled when he thought he finally understood the gesture.

"I appreciate your concern. But this is the time for fighting." He smiled at Naruto, launching a kunai out from his surrounding sand halfheartedly. Naruto grabbed the handle and threw it back, shooting him a bird with his other hand. The two demon children slowly began to play together in their own way, enjoying it more and more as the moves became more powerful and threatening. Sharp spears of sand slicing through the edges of Naruto's clothes. Gaara struggling hard to catch the nimble brat within his sand. Explosions forcing Gaara to pull his sand back around him to keep his shield strong... strong enough to bat away the kunai and fire skills that seemed to slip through after the more inventive exploding tags, licking at his clothes before being choked off from its supply of chakra. He could feel it. This was different. He had never been able to truly play as a child. But he knew that this rush of adrenaline between friends must be what it was like.

The crowd slowly began to give in to their displays. From jeering in anger at the ineffective close combat... to cheers of encouragement for exploding tags that sent Gaara's sand everywhere. Gaara was starting to get slightly tired. He was completely caught off guard at the sheer force of chakra that fighting this... this stamina freak seemed to demand. Naruto, however was slowly being pushed on the defensive. Gaara lost last time because it came down to demon against demon. As Naruto wouldn't allow the Kyuubi out for... 'safety reasons', Gaara's sand had slowly surrounded Naruto. He was picking him up in a coccoon of sand. Gaara smiled tiredly in triumph. "1-1. We're tied." His smile dropped as the sand suddenly released Naruto and formed a firm shield in front of him, exploding out again as a large fox's tail nearly slammed into him across the face. He looked confused at first... then he looked at not-so-little Amane... and then dead into Naruto's still human eye. "It's true... you really are like me..." His breathing was a little forced when a sudden wave of panic... fear... despair... Death... that was it, Death... flooded the stadium. Nine figures stood upon the roof of the stadium. The red clouds on the cloaks seemed to try to blend into the sky. Most of the civilians froze completely. Some could move their heads. But none of them could make a noise, as a voice boomed out with confidence, "Naruto... Gaara... you children will be coming with us now."

Nine figures stood above the stadium, flipping lightly through the crowd and down to the arena floor. Nobody made a move to stop them. Only a select few could have even moved if they wanted. Two of those… being Tsunade and Orochimaru.

The pillar of ninja techniques, Orochimaru, was sitting side by side with Tsunade, the striking hammer of Konoha. They were legends, each in their own right. Nobody would expect to fight them and live. Nobody would dare cross either of them. More importantly, nobody would be stupid enough get between them. But Tsunade caught on as soon as the figures leapt down to the floor. Even if it was a setup… Even if it was hopeless… She was the Hokage of Konoha and she would lay down their lives for all of them. Such was the fury behind the punch… catching Orochimaru before he could get out of his chair and sending him sailing across the stadium into the opposite wall. "EVERYONE! RUN! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" And thus the chaos began.

* * *

Tsunade tried to buy the genin enough time to run. She tried to make it to the arena floor where her little brother was suddenly surrounded. Sound nins went flying whenever they got touched. Some managed to twitch a little… but most simply lay crumpled on the ground. They were beyond games. They were beyond tests. This was truly about the survival of Konoha… of its children… of her brother. "**NARUTO!**"

* * *

Sasuke stood in shock. He wasn't ready yet… He wasn't strong enough yet… but this was it. He knew it. This was his one chance to right everything that had gone wrong in his life. As such he snatched at his newfound power. Orochimaru's seal burned hot against his neck. He could feel it digging deeper into his system. He could feel it wrapping around his mind and soul… but that didn't matter now. If he couldn't outsmart Itachi through experience, then he would outpower him by abusing what would have been mental enslavement. The cursed seal suddenly seemed to turn ice cold. It stopped spreading and instead shrank away, imploding as the seal changed to Kakashi's and Sasuke's own flowing archaic designs. His power soured through the arena… just as two other voices and powers accompanied his own. "BROTHER!"

* * *

This wasn't a friendly fight anymore. The smiles were gone now. Nobody was happy anymore. How long had it been before he had had a reason to smile? Gaara couldn't remember. He was a little tired from the spar with Naruto. He could feel his own power dwarfed by those around him. At this rate, he would lose the person who had always been there for him… and tried to make him at least contented… even when he was a monster. The one person who tried hard to protect him from the village when he was… well… less than the brother he was now… He knew of the Atkatsuki… he had personally tortured one of their 'initiates' when they failed to capture him… he knew how they operated… and so he let the unstable power flood through him… He screamed out in pain as the strength of the demon crashed through his body. "SISTER!"

* * *

He stared into the stands at his team... at Hinata. They still couldn't move. They weren't exposed to this much power and death before… He had been told by the pervert. They were the absolute in power... They could attack villages on their own… They accomplished their goal no matter how impossible and they made it a point that nothing could track them to it… The Akatsuki didn't care about him. They only wanted power. These nine figures around him would take what they wanted… the two demon vessels… then kill everyone in the arena just to make sure no extra information of their group existed. They wanted the demon inside of him… the demon that made him scream out at night… the demon… wait, demon… He looked at his little brother worriedly. _'Not on the coldest day in hell.'_ He removed the eye covering. He let the inferno scorch through his soul… raising a clawed hand in front of his eyes as if measuring them himself. A suppressed rage flooded his shaky voice. "**No.**" His brother stood beside him snarling with a fury not seen since Kyuubi had graced humanity with his appearance. 


	44. Demons Cannot Lie

44: **Demons Cannot Lie**

The snake sannin got back on his feet. A shadow landed next to him. "Our deal is complete. The three demons will come with us. As promised, you are removed from the list. Though… We can't promise how much of your town you will have to rebuild when it's over." Orochimaru seemed unconcerned. After all, to not have to worry about the consequences of leaving a group such as Akatsuki… rebuilding a town is much easier than evading the Akatsuki while gathering an army.

He smiled as he saw the barrier rise around the stadium. '_The Sound Four. Now they are trapped…The demons will be taken, and I…'_ A scream of pain to his right. _'Ah. I see my dear teammate has found me again.'_ He turned and faced Tsunade as the shadow disappeared back into the warzone. "The old fool mentioned the strength of the Will of Fire. You are his representative, Tsunade. Show me this strength and we shall see if Konoha deserves to survive." He grinned maliciously and met her halfway. Nobody would dare interfere. The only ones strong enough to do so had more pressing matters.

There was only one thing existing right now. "Brother… I'm going to kill YOU ITACHI!" He ran to his target as quickly as he could, dodging several halfhearted ranged attacks from some of the nearer Akatsuki. Chakra burned the ground where he stepped. He kept releasing more and more of the seal, demanding more power… demanding his torture to be defeated, body and soul. "ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" His fist collided with Itachi's hand. Itachi had blocked it so casually. It was like he didn't exist.

But he did. Itachi looked down at his little brother. He had followed his advice. He used the rage to fuel him, and because of the decisions in his life guided by that hatred. He stood before him, filled with power taken and abused to be his own. He gave a small smile as he caught his brother's hand with his palm. It had actually caused him to be numb for a moment. He wasn't ready quite yet, but soon his brother would finally be the measuring stick he had dreamed of… The ultimate challenge. But until then, "Very well, Sasuke… Now I can train with you."

He was beyond pissed. Only two people had ever managed to lay a hand on him before. Only Naruto had ever beaten him. Yet these worms were trying to fight him. An arc of sand swept up covering half of his face, stopping 6 well placed poison needles midair. He narrowed his eyes and looked at the two people before him. "You will not lay a finger on me… you lack determination." The sand beneath the scorpion looking man suddenly sucked him halfway into the ground. The battle began, and somehow the man managed to climb out of the sand without too much of a struggle. The partner leapt into the air and onto a large circling clay bird. The scorpion began shooting more and more projectiles, all of them lethal… He could tell by the liquid dripping from the tips. None of them managed to get past his sand though. Small packs of clay were falling from the air. Gaara couldn't help but laugh slightly as the sand managed to grab the scorpion and suck him into the ground again. This time was slightly different though, as more sand climbed into the sky and threw the lumps of clay at the pissed off scorpion, pelting him like they were rocks. But he quickly stopped laughing as they exploded on top of his victim. He saw shattered remnants of the scorpion explode as a boy, no older than he himself and far from intimidating, leapt out of the husk. Gaara looked at the person on the clay bird. He would have to be much more careful. Explosives might actually be effective against his sand.

Naruto's crimson eyes glared at the swordsman as he kept dodging fishface again and again. He couldn't get close enough… He wasn't about to get hit by that sword anytime soon at this rate but, claws can only reach so far. His eyes widened as he dodged again, but this time the sword was close enough that it soaked up some of his charka. That wouldn't be too much of an issue except for the thorny vine that appeared from the ground and wrapped around his ankles like barbed wire. For all his training… for all his strength… he was still not strong enough. The sharkman's sword slammed sideways against his face, it was like sharp teeth raking into his skin. Chakra leapt from his body to the sword as it ate fiercely at his skin until the force slammed him away from the two attackers. _'No… NO… NOT like this… I can't let them have the Kyuubi.'_ His eyes widened as realization sank in. _'all the demons, not just Kyuubi. AMANE!'_

He didn't care that the vine was eating away at his ankle. He didn't care if it shredded his foot off at this point. He grabbed the cutting and tearing vine, yanking it hard. The plant man felt himself being pulled through the air faster than he could run. The red chakra was surrounding the vessel as he reached back with a hand. He heard the whispers of encouragement from the Kyuubi and for once, he didn't tell him to shut up. He slammed his hand into the face of the plant assassin just as the rasengan began to form, making the chakra ball spin out of control inside of his enemy's head instead of in his hand. It was the grossest, most sadistic thing he had ever done. But he felt no remorse as the body exploded… as the blood coated his body. He snarled as he faced where the sharkman was moments before, screaming in pain as he found that damnedable sword ripping into his shoulder, then coming back around like a baseball bat and slamming him towards the shukaku vessel so hard the vine around his ankle snapped from the corpse, leaving it buried deep into his skin.

Gaara's sand caught Naruto and quickly encased his body in a cocoon. The scorpion man had tried to stab Naruto with the remnants of his scorpion's tail before he could react. The sand had protected him though. Suddenly it left Naruto vulnerable again, barely leaping in front of its true master in time to protect him from a much stronger explosion.

Naruto leapt over the second piercing attack, running full speed at the less than intimdating opponent. He destroyed anything that got in the way. Puppets were summoned between them, but the fierce red glow surrounding his body set them ablaze. He had someone important to protect, and Nothing would ever take that away from him. The puppeteer managed to block the fierce punch, but it still left an obvious burn. He kept attacking and attacking again and again, but he couldn't land a hit. But when a fox tail burst through the puppeteer's heart from behind, he remembered… that he didn't have to.

This was the point where the remaining Organization entered the battle. They could care less about that snake obsessed idiot… but they were actually losing members. That meant more power for each of them upon completion of the mission, but it also lowers the chance of victory. The Kyuubi was not to be taken lightly. It's power was beyond imagination. It's savage nature was such that nobody wanted to believe it's existence. They would take the demon by overwhelming force before it could retaliate from within the child.

Gaara was occupied with two members of his own. Tsunade was cut off from helping him by Orochimaru. Sasuke's goal was finally before him. Everyone in the stands, enemy and friend, seemed as if they were stuck unable to move from the sheer force of display before them.

Time seemed to stop… the world went black… and Naruto found himself before a dark, strong cage. Two eyes stared down at the weakling before him. "So, have you found the limit of your determination yet, child?" Pure chaos echoed in the laughter behind the bars. "You have less than 10 seconds before they finish you off, steal my power from your body, and destroy your allies. Although…. It doesn't have to go as they plan. All you have to do is give me your body. It's mine now…. For keeps. The kyuubi will return, or else you and all of your friends will die… and I imagine they'll probably wish to punish Konoha for attempting to interfere as well." There was no kindness in the sharp smile behind the gate.

Naruto knew the Kyuubi would never have another bargaining chip this big again. He knew… he could feel… the intent behind every word. Naruto looked hard into the eyes of evil. He wanted to protect everyone… he wanted to be strong enough. He couldn't even come close, despite all the pain he had endured. His voice didn't waver. "From this point forward… you must actively protect Konoha… it's people… and my family."

Kyuubi smirked down at the child who had won every gamble so far. "As long as they don't intend me harm." Demons were rather picky with details. They had to be since they weren't allowed the option of lying.

The blonde nodded. He stepped forward. The only sound was a hard sigh as he tore off the paper seal that had held the demon in place since birth.

Power burned off of the vessel in waves. For once the Atkatsuki seemed to feel a sense of panic. The chakra wrapped around his body with possessive fierceness. It ripped him apart piece by piece… burning away his skin and replacing itself with a slightly tanner looking skin capable of holding in the raw strength. He could feel the wind against every single hair again. The wind tingled up his body and into his nose. He could smell everything again… animals… people... even the chakra itself. He could see again… every bird in the air… every insignificant insect before him… and most importantly, he could see terror once more. It was reflected in every group… in every person except for Naruto's 'family'. The lord Kyuubi was back… and it was time to make his presence known.

A/N: bow Sorry for making everyone wait. It took me forever to come up with a fight scene that didn't make the akatsuki look like chumps but still display power without dragging on(which ninja battles aren't supposed to do) I probably could have done a lot more IF I had more info on the individuals of the 'evil organization'.

Dragon Man 180: Poor little Orochi wanted off of the bullies' black list.

Iceprincess: I'm horrible about that and I honestly do apologize. Writing is hard when they don't put out anything inspiring at all. Have you seen the latest episodes? Horrible… all of them.

LuciferIsDivine: You don't want to know how long it took me to bend the story to that scene :) But I'm glad you approve

Dragonflame: Behold the Chibi in the next chapter :D

Suzerain: Not yet, but very soon it will become rather substantial.

Naruhina: Next scene is where everything really goes down.

Mickeyshouse: I'm extremely slow with updates. It's a horrible fault of mine.

Saint of the Stone: Better than me putting out garbage, isn't it?


	45. Malicious Intent

Dual Rasengan: Say no to drugs… crack is bad. ;)

Senyor: Kyuubi wasn't known for its gruesome appearance.. more for the wake it continually left behind.

Dudley: Every akatsuki site I've found has been extremely detailed… but still incomplete in even the most basic descriptions of all Akatsuki members. I blame the writers of Naruto for putting out so much f'n filler.

Iceprincess: Japanese episodes ONLY. I can't stand the way they actually translated half the stuff on the Americanized shows. And the voices on the Japanese ones are so much better too! Oh and for your question: Kyuubi is now in control of Naruto's body. So technically released but still in a Human form.

Warriorseadra: You have to remember that Kyuubi, while sadistic, has Never told Naruto a lie. And it is commonly believed that demons either Only lie or Don't lie.

ONWARD!

Naruto found his soul being shoved around inside his body. The fox wasn't holding any punches. He was getting revenge for every single bad comment ever made about him. Naruto really wished that bastard had a much worse memory. A paw shoved him behind the cage that looked familiar but completely different at the same time. Kyuubi shoved his paw against the gate forcing it to stay sealed. _**"There we go. Now, lets see how you like it when the situation is reversed.**"_The demon felt righteous vengeance fill through his body as he made himself comfortable in his much larger home.

Chakra ripped from his body one tail after another. One…. Two… Three… Four… Five… all swaying chaotically behind him. One slamming into the ground with enough power to make every Human in the area stumble.

Amane sat next to Naruto releasing the illusion that he had held onto for so long. Now all of them could see the Kyuubi's five tails… and Amane's four. It had been five seconds… Five remained…. The burning chakra exploded out from him. The tails seemed to go in every direction at once. Hinata… Sakura… Lee… Shikamaru… One by one the leaf… and even the sand… were wrapped in Kyuubi's tails and dropped behind Amane. Tsunade, Sasuke and Gaara could only stare at the sight… until they were rudely and painfully reminded of their own fights.

The demonic voice rang out from the person that used to be Naruto. "**_Demonic Secrets: Aura of the King"_** One of the tails seemed to fall from Naruto. It circled around the nins causing fire to leap out from the ground around them, continually circling the captives protectively. An illusion must have been in effect as everyone within the circle quietly sat on their knees… as if meeting a feudal lord. Everyone but two… However, Hinata and Shikamaru could do nothing… but watch as the brutality and determination of an underestimated child was forever made known to the world.

Kyuubi brought Naruto's hands together and began forming seals… slowly going faster and faster… allowing the Akatsuki to move in. "**_I made a promise to destroy you. And I shall do so while I educate you not to FUCK with your betters. Do you know why I lost to the Fourth Hokage of Konoha?_**" He asked the question to his audience as his seals kept moving quicker and quicker, but never forming chakra. "**_Demons cannot mold chakra. We merely force it to obey our wishes._**" A sick smile spread across Naruto's once kind features as Shikamaru's mouth merely formed an "o". **_"A demonstration perhaps."_** He moved his body to crouch over on all fours as his four remaining tails began writhing behind him in a fluid, ominous motion. Projectiles came after him from behind, only to be blocked by one of the tails. "**_Demonic Secrets: Land Serpent._**" A small piece of a tail dropped to the ground seeming to do nothing… until a jagged snakelike body shot out of the ground from underneath them, taking off an arm from one of the taller Akatsuki. The snake attacked again but stopped before him, giving a shriek born from hell itself, and falling away into the sharp jagged rocks that created it. The member stepped forward, silently making it known that he would be the first to fight as a new arm seemed to force its way out of his body.

"**_Ahhh, a regenerator. Good. That means I can continue the lesson._**" The demon Naruto began to circle towards the Akatsuki Member. The portion of tail was noticeably but slowly growing back to its full power again. **_"Now, as a Human. I have actual hands. This means I can actually form the chakra into the proper size… shape… bend it to my will and actually create the object of death that I desire."_** The sickening smile revealed itself again as the demon lord showed how quickly he had already learned to make hand seals from his earlier practice. **_"Demonic Secrets: Land Serpent."_** No pieces of his chakra seemed to move. Nothing seemed to have to burrow underground. A cry of pain rang out as the furthest member back suddenly was under attack by 3 serpents, killing two of them but the third shoving his piercing body through the back of the member and out of the front of his chest. It gave the same demonic shriek as the jagged rocks fell away into nothing. Kyuubi laughed at the fools before him. **_"I never said I was only fighting you."_** He finally charged forward. His thirst for blood would not be denied any longer.

The terror was unleashed upon the world again. It wasn't as impressive as before, but there was no denying the grace that the demon displayed… nor the aggressiveness of exploiting openings… nor the love of causing pain. Kyuubi dodged between the weapons… the fists… the ninja arts… slamming his body into them, whether headbutting, punching, kicking, biting, even turning his chakra tails into spears or swords... He was relentless. This wasn't what they were expecting. This was not the brat that they had come to kidnap. This was the unstoppable force that only true sacrifice could stand a chance at slowing down. The fourth had managed, but none in the Akatsuki wanted to pay that price. This was why they couldn't even stand a chance.

As Kyuubi appeared before the regenerator, the Akatsuki members were reminded of something very important. Kyuubi wasn't most known for his techniques… or skill… or speed. He was known for destruction. The intent left in the battlefield was always unmistakable. Kyuubi grabbed him, quickly ripping off both of his arms without stopping, then moving deeper into the battlefield for more opponents, letting the arms painfully regrow again so that he could snap them off even harder next time. The kunai rained down upon the demon lord in all directions, to be flicked aside without caring as the chakra tails kept them halfway embedded, turning his tails into spiked clubs. He allowed the greedy humans to come at him as they pleased. He showed them all why he had endured centuries as a demon. Within several minutes… all the Akatsuki before him were ripped open… torn apart… Only a few demon carriors remained. Unfortunately the akatsuki members that had managed to become a demon carrior by force… were still deemed worthy to live long enough to be punished.

Gaara could feel their resolve weakening. These silly puppets were worthless against him. They couldn't keep up. They weren't fast enough… They weren't strong enough… They lacked the determination necessary to force their existence onto him. Another explosion rocked from outside walls of sand. That idiot really thought Gaara didn't notice the extra weight… the change in density... It took him so long to create the sand as hard and durable and sharp as his. And that pathetic worm thought he wouldn't notice the explosive mixture being added to his time consuming sand…

Gaara could concentrate on the laughing freak now. All that mattered now was cornering him into playing that trump card. The sand reached into the sky faster than he had shown the entire match. He squeezed the clay bird in his sand and yanked it out of the air, slamming into the ground next to his puppeteer pal. "I'm sorry, but Naruto needs my assistance now. I won't allow you to exist anymore…" Apathy and true disconcern rolled from his tongue. He turned his back to them, goading the explosives expert further as the sand subtlely finished purifying itself against a different target. That was enough for the cackling to begin anew.

"Yeah… Keep underestimating us… but it's too late for you now." The bomber activated the technique. Gaara couldn't hear it over the explosions. To the Akatsuki members' surprise, Gaara's sand didn't explode. However the poisoned remnants of the scorpion tail did, sending the poisonous shrapnel deep into their bodies. Their worlds began to slowly fade as they muttered about the failure of art.

Tsunade had that miserable snake where she had wanted him for so long. His world was falling apart all around him. His seal on Sasuke had been contained and possessed by the boy's own willpower and manipulations. The Akatsuki were not going to be able to back them up. Another arm flew past the pale man's face. He believed it to be that new regenerator they had obtained recently. A sudden burst of pain from his newly broken rib made him miss whether or not it had the telltale signs of the last one.

"You said you wanted to see the will of the Flame. Our will burns through the earth. We will destroy anyone that threatens our family. And more importantly, we will make sure that they feel the heat scorching off their skin and writhe in the hellish agony they created while walking a path paved with the deaths and sufferings of others!" She gave it everything she had. If she couldn't do at least this much, then there was no need to survive. If she couldn't protect her charges in the snake's own den, then they needed to find another one anyway. The snake lord's sword shot from Orochimaru's mouth blocking the punch… only to shatter as Tsunade's hand rammed through one side and out of the other side of her former teammate's throat. The sound nins seemed to rush in from everywhere. It was only a matter of time now. She had accomplished her mission. Even Orochimaru wouldn't be able to survive this… not even the immortal snake himself… And blackness followed.

Sasuke was beginning to see through his movements at last. This was good. This was promising. "You need more, brother… more power than this. You're on the right path… but you're still not strong enough. I'll prove it to you." He was suddenly less than an inch before 'little Sasuke'. He stared deep into his little brother's eyes, forcing the world around him to crumble and give way into despair and pain. All the memories were flooding back to him. He was watching his family die again… and again…

Rage and Hatred flooded through him like never before. He body recalled the instructions that had been drilled into him ever since he was placed into the assassination squad. _'Remove the Obstacles'_ The dreams around him vanished and he found himself staring back into his older brother's eyes again. _'Focus on the objective'_ The world around him disappeared into the void. He and his brother remained. _'Finish it in one unstoppable force.'_ The chakra gathered around his hand. Dark lightning crackled around his bandaged arm, burning it away and showing permanently charred skin. The arm began twitching violently as his other hand grabbed the older brother by the neck. His arm plowed forward, burning through the clothes. The skin seemed to jump away from the hand as if afraid of the dark lightning. He felt the bones snap like paper. He felt the evil energy scream from his hand and into Itachi's heart. He took in every moment of his revenge. He had waited for this moment so long… and burned the image of Itachi's soulless face as he finally showed the emotion of fear… that he didn't notice the small shadow retreating away from his brother's feet back to the safety in the middle of the flaming circle.

Kyuubi saw the 'mother' that was included in the promise fall to the ground. He also saw the sound ninjas running towards her… dying to be the one that 'single handedly defeated the Fifth Hokage.' If he let a single one of them die… he would be forfeit… he would lose the body… and he would NOT let that happen. With a finality that even the last remaining Akatsuki members could see, Kyuubi severed one of his tails, forcing it to the ground at the Hokage's feet. The world stood still as 8 foxes were suddenly surrounding Tsunade's unconscious body… all of their natural tails swaying in a circle around her. **_"Burishia, Dororesu, Jiru, Misuti… Lay waste to their barrier… and remind the filthy rats that they are Human. The rest of you protect everyone with this on their foreheads."_** Kyuubi tossed Naruto's forehead protector at them. The den of foxes examined the symbol for a moment as the enemies began to rush the Hokage again. Fools… all of them…

Kyuubi's 4 tails picked up the remaining beaten and battered demon container enemies. **_"This is the difference in power you worthless scum. You couldn't win because you weren't willing to pay the price. And in your cowardice, I have secured this body because of your attempt on me."_** He shoved the chakra tails into their throats at the same time, forcing them through the bones and out the top of their heads, roasting their brains as they twitched, held in the air. Moments passed as the barrier shattered brutally. Frightened out of their stupor, civilians and ninja alike fled the area in panic. Some managed to escape, but most didn't.

Kyuubi turned to face the leaf nins before him, now that the threats were all eliminated. He released his aura. The leaf nin suddenly stood up, all of them ready to fight. They looked around and their eyes widened in shock. One moment they were gathered before the lord of the Fire country to honor their deeds at the chuunin exam… the next they find themselves on a finished battlefield… bodies everywhere… shredded alive… an unnatural stench of death… blood soaking the walls, seats and floors… Naruto standing before them, covered in blood, with chakra leaking out of his body and four bodies dangling in the air behind him, impaled with his chakra.

Amane had been waiting. He understood what happened. This was the same asshole that kept making him have the bad dreams… screaming at him to drink the blood… rip apart the meat sacks… force them into subservience as he walked the earth. This was not Naruto… and this would have to be fixed.

He silently bended his tails into what would have resembled one handed seals. He followed Kyuubi's little education lesson earlier, applying it to the seals that he had forced out of Jiraiya. One massive spike of demonic chakra lurched out of the symbols formed by the tails. It wrapped its form around the possessed Naruto. Kyuubi's eyes shot open. He knew this feeling. He knew this despair. He pushed all the chakra he had left into fighting it. He fought with every bit of desperation to defend his newly found freedom.

Amane, fought with every bit of desperation to defend his oath to protect his brother… and to protect his family. The den of foxes returned. They began to growl as they approached until Amane growled back at them. **_"There can only be ONE nine-tail!"_** Immediately they all sat in a circle around the two demons. They all knew it to be true. This was a battle of succession. One demon would die. Another would be reborn. This cycle would always exist. They had all fought for their right to exist. And for the second time in his life, Kyuubi actually threatened being replaced.

The death god appeared above Amane. Kyuubi screamed in fury. He tried to force his will upon the body harder to resist. He felt the god's hand pull into his body again. It was too new to him. He hadn't had time to entrench his soul yet! NO! _**"NO!**"_For all of his anger.. his might.. his will… Kyuubi felt it as the death god began yanking him from his host. He was lost to the all consuming pain of being devoured.

Amane felt his soul yanked firmly from his body. He didn't even resist. He knew the penalty of this gamble. One nine-tail would always exist. This meant that either he… or Kyuubi… or a new nine-tail would be born. He had a 1 in 3 chance of seeing his brother again. His brother taught him how to gamble, and when to gamble. "Believe in the outcome. Without a shred of doubt in your mind… and sometimes… just sometimes… you can influence life itself. Either that or I'm just damned lucky." He remembered his brother's lesson, and he would put his full faith in it. With that faith flooding into his mind, he released himself to the death god, joining Kyuubi in the painful, soul tearing teeth as they were claimed… their bodies falling to the floor, and the summons disappearing with firm puffs of smoke. All that remained was the Sand genins… Konoha genins… their unconscious leader… Naruto's body… and a battlefield the likes unseen in over a dozen years.

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

:) See you next chapter


	46. Remnants of the Sound

Author's Notes: 

Personally, I'm extremely happy with the way last chapter went and the responses to it. Yes it took forever but you must admit that it was a well done and original fight that was worth waiting on.

Manatheron: Yes I have and it isn't as easy anymore to find good stories. Also, Amane can be Very persuasive. You gotta remember that Jiraiya would do damn near anything to keep the boy safe. And if you go deeper, you also realize that he's teaching a demon with an actual conscience a move involving self-sacrifice. It's not as risky as say, teaching him a move to set the town on fire.

Starlit Angel: He was hauling their bodies behind him and near Amane for 'safekeeping'. If they had come to harm then the promise would be broken and he would have lost his newfound body.

Iceprincess: Everyone else was either in a battle or stuck in a jutsu. Unless Hinata goes crazy and tells Sasuke then I don't think he'll ever find out.

STORY!

The world seemed to completely collapse around them as they could do nothing but stare at the wasteland around them. Shikamaru had run to Tsunade, pulled the exhausted body in front of sakura and literally told her to, "Get to work." Hinata had run to Naruto and pulled the boy close against her. She began pumping chakra into him to aid all the vitals. Lee had run to Amane and picked up the demon's body. As he brought Naruto's brother back to Hinata, he couldn't help but recall how he had questioned Naruto's ability to keep his promise before the exams. If Naruto ever woke up… he would never doubt a word the blonde said again… ever. Hinata startled them all with the silent fury laced into her words.

"Byakuugen!" She didn't move away from Naruto or even turn her head. Even more frightening… she didn't even consider studdering. "Lee, bring me that sound nin behind you. Blue shirt. Black scarf. Pretending to be dead." The tone in her voice was inflexible. She could have told him to kill himself and he might have actually considered it. Lee grabbed the seemingly dead nin and hauled him into the air with one hand. The nin's immediate squirming revealed he was only in very bad shape and put an illusion of death over himself to hide until they had all gone. This however was subject to change as Hinata pulled out a curved kunai, visibly poured a vial of liquid over the tip of it, then shoved it completely into the weak nin's thigh. Lee had only heard screams this loud from people set on fire. "You have ten minutes to live. I will only give you the antidote when you have successfully guided us to the nearest hospital." Willpower was not this man's strong suit.

Lee picked up Amane gently with one hand. He ripped off the nin's tools and equipment, then picked him up into the air easily with his other hand. Hinata picked up Naruto and they ran off from the arena, not even thinking twice about the consequences. Lee kept the enemy nin in the front, raised in the air by his head. The nin found himself struggling to scream out turns in time not to end up buried face first into buildings.

Sakura was the sannin's apprentice for a reason. Chakra exhaustion was a condition that could kill someone if left unchecked. It could poison the soul over a long term. It could rip apart the chakra system of a person. It would just fade away as long as you merely allowed rest, which was a bad idea given their current situation, or change your chakra to an unattuned state, insert it into the target's circular system via the pores in the skin, and allow the chakra to be consumed and manipulated by the host to aid in recovery. Simple stuff… well… not really. But for Sakura, this was as easy as insulting Ino.

Tsunade regained her groggy bearings, and took in the sight around her. This wasn't a warzone. This was a massacre. Limbs were torn off from people. Blood was everywhere. Panic… Fear… Death… it was so strong here that it was palpable. She was beginning to remember why she hated blood when a voice broke the haunting scenery.

"Orochimaru is dead. Akatsuki is destroyed. The sound four are…well…It's a fair guess they've been eliminated, but we haven't gone looking for bodies. Amane and Naruto are dead. Hinata and Lee are missing. Most of our genin are unharmed. Our jounin are mostly unharmed and are cleaning up any leftovers." The genin seemed to unconsciously gather together into their teams as Shikamaru rattled off his analysis. Tsunade, her bearings gathered to at least a sturdy civilian level, finally released the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"He… definitely kept his word. But he is NOT dead. If I know anything about that boy he's harder to kill than a cockroach. GATHER… one step ahead I see. We have survived something that we shouldn't have. We should be grateful to have suffered as few casualties as we have. But I REFUSE to accept these circumstances. Kakashi! Make use of your dogs. We're not leaving without them." Her face was nearly a snarl by the end of little speech. Her little brother was missing… She was incapable of reobtaining him herself… Kakashi's full pack was now summoned… and she had an army of his best friends waiting for her command. "If anyone so much as looks at the summoned dogs wrong, kill them."

It was far from a full scale invasion. However, the sound was already forced to its knees. Konoha hadn't been ready for a war yet. But their leader had been killed. His elite defense force that had been known to trap entire armies in their barriers had been defeated. Many of the ninja had been in the arena(the fodder between Tsunade and Orochimaru). They had no need to kill anyone else… unless they got in the way. Very few found that revenge or honor was something they really cared for.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata gave the antidote to the sound ninja. He took it immediately and left the hospital. Lee felt saddened, but not enough to say anything. If the ninja hadn't given them the long way to the hospital the antidote might have been soon enough to actually help him... As it was, he would last another 2 minutes before falling over into a painless death. Hinata had him hooked into their machines quickly. She didn't need any of the hospital staff's help. She kicked them out of the room as soon as they arrived. Lee quickly 'educated' the people that felt the hospital was for sound patients only, that the true purpose of the building was for healing… and if they wanted more people to heal, then they could keep trying to force them out.

Naruto was found within 30 minutes. A large commotion was heard as the rest of Konoha's genins, jounins, and hokage made their presence known. Lee had just finished destroying the 'YOUTHFUL FLAMES TARNISHED BY VENGEANCE' as they arrived. There were no more complaints about their presence.

As the hours passed, he grew more and more stable. His chakra was circulating again. His vitals were solid. He had surprisingly large amounts of brain activity, according to an astonished Sakura. Most couldn't tell if it was a joke or not. However Tsunade had recovered well enough with a soldier pill, Naruto was stable to move, and they were in hostile territory. With this in mind, they moved the blonde to a stretcher and began the long march back to Konoha.

A/N:Yes, you've waited a long time. On the bright side…. You'll know the ending soon.


	47. Returning Home

Manatheron: Thank you. The ending parts of the story are why I wrote the story. I wanted people to see my view on Kyuubi, as many people are treating a god of demons rather like a little kitten owned by a kid. I hope I did him/her/it some justice.

Aqua Aussie: Naw. He was gathering the allies together so his raw power wouldn't drive them to killing themselves. After all, a demon MUST keep its promises.

Iceprincess: If you think this is bad… you should know that in the original draft, I was going to have the fox die permanently. Now, I'm not so sure. Thus, the long wait…

NaruHina: Bless you my fellow insomniac

Spazzcat: The scary part is… I did too.

NEXT CHAPTER! THAT'S RIGHT! ANOTHER ONE!!

The walk to Konoha was long and silent. Long, due to carrying a stretcher while the Hokage is glaring at any stumble or jerk of said stretcher as if she had just received a death threat. Silent, because nobody wanted to acknowledge it. The ones that knew the real Naruto, not wanting to acknowledge his condition… The ones that caught glimpses of the real Naruto, not wanting to believe the sheer power, physically and mentally, that the boy had contained and never let loose, despite his constant bragging about being the best ninja in the world… The jounins, that the child so many had frowned upon was the savior of not only their lives, but the genin, the hokage, and very likely the future of their home as well. They hadn't stopped at night. Judging from the number of messenger pigeons they saw flying out of the once hidden village of the sound, everyone knew of the battle. It was unlikely anyone would be foolish enough to try and attack a group of nin that managed to destroy a village's army of elite ninja.

The night seemed completely spoiled by the mood. Shikamaru found himself disappointed with the lack of clouds in the sky. But when he saw the moonlight slip through the foliage and slide across the future hokage's face, he couldn't bring himself to even feel disappointed anymore… only sadness remained. He remembered the boy better than most of the people that were surrounding him on this march back... his mischievous demeanor… his delinquent attitude with classes, which the Nara child also partook. He knew the sheer force of willpower that made Naruto more charismatic than anyone he'd known during his life. Well, maybe not the Third… but that in and of itself spoke the true value of the friend on that medical stretcher. He'd already had a power outmatching the fifth Hokage and a charismatic leadership that could match the Third Hokage. He was so close… to end it like this would just be… wrong. There were no other words to describe it.

Sasuke glared at the dead last on the stretcher. It wasn't right. The same idiot that failed 3 times… The same loser that continually forced him to train harder to not be left behind… The same obnoxiously loud teammate that he was almost willing to call brother… Itachi came because of him. He had been able to kill his brother with his own hands because of Naruto. Fuck… he had a debt to a dead body. One thing about an Uchiha is there was never a debt that went unpaid, and Sasuke wouldn't be the one to break that history.

Tsunade saw the pace gradually slowing down. Either they were getting tired or their emotions were adding an unnecessary weight to the physical burden. "Sasuke… Shikamaru… Swap out to give your arms a rest. Kiba… Shino… He's stable, but be careful."

Kiba gave a little grunt. Dogs in a pack always identified the Alpha. This was the basis of all animals, pack or not… or so his family taught him. That's why prey ran when they were hunted… because they weren't the Alpha, and the alpha was about to enjoy them for dinner. But he had been wrong. His family had been wrong. They identified the child on the stretcher as someone weak that sought attention. Alphas don't waste their efforts to make others look at them, because their strength is displayed by their existence… shown in every action they accomplish. He had thought that first chuunin exam was a fluke. There was no way he wasn't as strong as someone who only excelled in failing. This just proved how incredibly wrong he was… how incredibly wrong his whole family was… and how an entire village had completely underestimated Uzumaki Naruto.

Shino was still having trouble controlling the colonies inside of him. Ever since that massive whirlwind of chaos had erupted, they had been completely erratic. He couldn't blame them. Between the power and intent erupting from that group that tried to ambush them, from Gaara, Tsunade, Orochimaru, Sasuke… and more importantly Naruto… everyone's senses had been somewhat muddled. He might have even laughed if someone had told him Naruto contained that much power. That he could ever emit that much panic and hatred… and bloodlust… No, that hadn't been Naruto. That had been something else. But whatever it was, It had lived inside of Naruto, just as his colonies lived inside him. If his colonies influenced his body and mind that much, he didn't want to think of the control Naruto had over himself to keep from being influenced from whatever he hosted.

Hinata and Lee hadn't left the cot yet. They had been on each side of it the whole trip. More impressive was the fact that Lee hadn't relinquished the demon fox's body to anyone… not even Hinata. He hadn't exactly worded it to Naruto before, but he accepted Naruto and his poor draw from fate. This was his statement to him, conscious or not. He accepted the demon that had been buried inside Naruto's soul. He also accepted anyone that Naruto accepted, even if they were a demon.

Tenten leapt lightly from the foliage next to the hokage. She would never forget this little field trip. She made it to an exam where her idol hand selected the Konoha representatives. Her idol had even commented to her on how well she had done to make it through the second stage. She had been in heaven. Then the bodies…. The blood… The sheer panic left behind on that field of despair… The corpses speared by that dark red chakra flooding out of Naruto, the dead last. A delinquent… A prankster… a nin that was possibly chuunin lvl… mid chuunin at best… had destroyed a village's livelihood, its leadership, and left nothing but a wake of destruction. She would never judge another person for face value again. "No patrols. No tails. Everything's looking good, hokage. At this rate, we should be in the clear all the way to Konoha." The hokage nodded to her. Even knowing that Naruto would never do anything to harm Konoha or its nins, she couldn't help but feel slightly more relaxed as she moved away from the group… from Naruto… to continue scouting.

They would have had hours to go on their return, but the messages to Konoha had made it safely. With fresh supplies(mostly soldier pills) to pick them up, and Jiraiya to carry Naruto, they made it back to Konoha before dark had set in. 


	48. Ino's Curiousity

A/N: Never work construction… 4am-7pm I was either driving to work, working, or driving home. Also… WOOT! Finally progressing with real naruto anime according to the manga. That filler was just… well… filler. STORY!

The days passed by with no change in the young ninja's condition. He was set up in the best room in the hospital with extended visitation rights and at least one checkup a day by the hokage herself. She had gone through everything in the secret scrolls of the hokages' library, but very little could be offered up in explanation to his condition. _'By all rights, he should be dead. He had his soul ripped forcefully out of his bo-- wait. DAMMIT! I'm a hokage, I shouldn't miss things like this!'_ She stormed out of the newly established bar in such a hurry she forgot to pay her tab.

* * *

Ino didn't know how things had progressed like this. It had been a long, painful day. She had woken up late, which wasn't such a horrible thing. It's amazing how life manages to ripple out from a single interruption. Being late meant she had opened the store late, meaning the store was a little slow by the time her parents came to relieve her of her shift. Selling less flowers means making less money, for the store and for herself. Thus she missed out on her daily food splurge…

"A day without a slice of naruto is…" She trailed off at the thought. She had been thinking of her precious fish-paste cake, but as recent events caught up with the name she couldn't help but think of her own words. "Maelstrom… devouring the waters and pulling in anything and everything… and altering the world within its reach." She sighed yet again. "He's definitely that." A shudder racked through her as the image flooded her mind. His smile was gone. His eyes were red. The aura of blood and death billowing around him like a cape… She jumped when a firm hand clamped on her shoulder.

'_Sorry to interrupt the rest of your day off, angel,'_ her shoulders slackened immediately as a picture of her father accompanied the voice in her mind, '_but the Hokage requests our presence.'_ She smirked looking up at him.

He smiled down at his daughter as her voice filled his mind. _'I swear you do that just to mess with our heads.'_ He felt the familiar poking and prodding within his mind. The best way to train their family's abilities was to try and sneak into each other's mind. Needless to say that she had yet to penetrate her father's mental defenses, but she was slowly making it further. He laughed at her mischievous smile and unsuccessful attempts the whole way down to the tower.

* * *

When they entered the office, everything quickly became… irregular. Not only were there 2 anbu patrols inside the office against the walls, but in front of the Hokage's desk was a hospital bed, a chair on each side of it, and Hinata holding a comatose Naruto's hand. The hokage signaled an anbu who silently barred the door. Inoichi was taking in the surroundings trying not to be tensed by the multiple irregularities. But all Ino could do was look at him. He was right there... someone who hid so much power… so full of anger and hatred and ready to explode, hidden behind a solid clumsy mask… yet unable to even lift a finger.

"Ninjas all have the ability to refuse a mission…" The hokage was looking right into Inoichi's eyes. "The question is… will you refuse a hokage's personal wish that's strong enough to become a B class mission." Inoichi raised an eyebrow at the hokage. He didn't like the way this was going. Apparently Tsunade wasn't feeling favorably received. "If no… then… then a mother's wish…" She saw that that request made a visible difference. Apparently Ino's father could refuse a hokage rather easily when facing a curse born upon the village. However, a mother…. When talking of a son or daughter… well… the village all knew she considered him her 'child'…

"There's no guarantee that it's safe in there. The mind harbors all of a person's nightmares, self made defenses, and…. unwelcome visitors…" Inoichi was still looking rather unconcerned about the boy's fate. His daughter however was shivering lightly just from being near the nightmare that kept her from sleeping well these last few nights. He was weakened in his will as he looked at his daughter and thought about what it must be like to see your child laying still on a hospital stretcher. But every time he thought about the sheer power of—

"I'll do it." She was shivering in her chair. _'I wasn't thinking straight! Did I just say that?! WHAT THE HELL?!'_ She looked up at her father and the hokage. Faces of pure fear and pure hope were looking back at her. She couldn't bear to look at either of them, instead looking at the comatose blonde before her. She could feel his mind being constrained… feel him trying to scream out his dream of being hokage.

"Thank you Ino. I wish I could express it more accurately right now but… thank you. I would like the mission to begin immediately… if you are physically able." She offered Ino a soldier pill from her own stock. Her father was about to try and talk her out of it. But in order to advance, she couldn't be stopped here. It was time for personal growth. It was time to find out about every little detail of Naruto's life. She chewed down a soldier pill before Inoishi could even get started up.

"Let the mission begin." She whispered to herself as she stood next to Naruto. Looking down at him she performed her clan's specialized technique, leaving her mind to take a peak into Naruto's. She knew this was going to be bad as soon as she fell to the darkest, wettest mental corridor she'd ever seen in her life.


	49. Naruto's Mental Maze

CHAPTER 49

"What in the world?" Ino had been taught that the mind was a reflection of the individual's intelligence combined with personal experiences. To conquer a person's body you had to make it past their own mental techniques to block out bad memories and intruders. Their personal experiences determined the setting their mind normally molded itself to. "This isn't right. He was just like everyone else all the other times… though a little louder and annoying." The water above her ankles told her otherwise.

"Now then… normally there's lots and lots of doors…" She looked around her, finding a long corridor with no doors, but possible paths on each side like some cookie cutter office building. "Doors are supposed to be the guardians of your thoughts… EVERYONE HAS DOORS!" She screamed at all the empty paths on her sides as she walked down the wet corridors. The doors were what contained all the thoughts… the important memories. If that blonde idiot was still alive, then he just needed to wake up from whatever memory he was stuck in. The only way to do that would be to find him, slap him around a little, and push him out of the memory… from behind the DOORS… usually the most current memory, which would be the last DOOR. "DAMN YOU NARUTO!!" She began to feel oddly alone as the scream echoed all around her.

"Well.. at least I can get out of here by canceling the technique when I'm done. I'll unstuck him and let him find his own way back to his current present state of moment." She nodded to herself. It still met the mission's requirements. She began to turn onto one of the paths, when a scream came from the path she was walking into. It was the one thing she had never wanted to hear again. The one thing Shikamaru had warned her about. Her curiousity from that night was about to be answered.

She walked down the path cautiously, expecting it to be some sort of trap. The corridor completely faded away, leaving the cold water near her ankles.

A memory unfolded before her. Naruto was sitting on a swing. It was graduation. Everyone that passed was being congratulated by their family… as he sat alone… just sitting before the glares and smirks that became progressively worse before the parents ushered their children home for celebration. She sat there with Naruto just watching him until everyone had left… the rain began as soon as she left through the memory.

She continued walking through the corridor until it too faded away… to the next memory. He was leaving Konoha with his team. They were ambushed by missing nin. Sasuke had deftly defended himself. Sakura had guarded the bridge builder. He… had frozen solid. Kakashi jumped in, talking of abandoning the mission so that they could take Naruto to the hospital… the memory faded away quickly, allowing Ino to keep looking for the memory that he was stuck in.

And so the flood of memories continued. Failure… after dissapointment… after failure played through this hallway. It was disturbing. It was the most one sided view of Naruto that anyone could ever see. It was like… it was like back when she thought Naruto was nothing but a class failure, and just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, she saw the mother of all failures. A waterfall… a runaway friend… and a Chidori… his best friend's hand was impaled in his lung. Ino was shaking "This isn't it. This isn't Naruto." A small pulse began in the water beneath her. She looked down through the hallway further. It was like this was a surface… something that outsiders saw at just a glance… a mask. That son of a bitch! "Naruto! I'm gonna kill you! It's me! Ino! We both know that this isn't you! Now show me where you are god dammit!" The pulse returned harder this time. Ino looked down as the water instantly became a red whirlpool sucking her down through a widening hole in the floor.

She was now lost, freezing cold, and thoroughly wet. No sooner had she stood up than the memories came back one by one, but this time the full story. She saw Naruto shove the knife in his hand to bleed out the poison. She saw him single handedly stop a summoned snake… completely cripple Kabuto… bring Tsunade to Konoha… every achievement that any average ninja would dream of accomplishing on their own. Just when she was beginning to appreciate who Naruto was, the whirlpool formed again. This time when she stood up, she knew this was different.

The water on the floor of this hallway wasn't sitting stagnant. It was bubbling with chakra. She heard his voice screaming… and every now and then… she could hear that same demonic roar that haunted her. She ran as fast as she could. She didn't know if it was curiosity, ambition, or fear that made her hurry. One last image and she would be there. He was close she could feel it. She turned the last corner and screamed falling down. Red bubbles of chakra floated around her, forming into a fox's head, echoing Naruto's screams of pain. Shikamaru was right. Some things weren't meant to be known. She ran past the chakra beast, her skin burning from the power of it.

When she made it past, Naruto was standing behind the largest control door she had ever seen. It was the biggest prison door she had ever seen, with the most complicated seal she'd ever seen. She ran up to the bars screaming at the top of her lungs. "NARUTO!" She looked through the bars as far as she could. Chakra seemed to be crawling all over the walls, like tunneling veins digging their way around the gate. She could hear him growling from forcing his spirit beyond its bounds. But the sight she wished she would be able to forget… All those tunneling veins of chakra tearing into the fleshy walls to force his body to stay alive, but at the same time his spirit was being slowly shredded away by before her eyes. She couldn't stand it. She ripped the seal off the door. Blue chakra screamed out from behind the gates knocking her into the flooded hallway… and into darkness. The next thing she knew, she was looking up into her father's eyes, small chakra burns sliced into his body… and hers. Hinata and Tsunade were crying and Naruto was twitching. She knew she had succeeded.


End file.
